La mémoire des Cetras
by Melior
Summary: Jenova n'est pas l'unique fléau apparu sur la planète. Les Cetras aussi ont commis des erreurs, mais un espoir demeure, caché dans une énigme. Les péchés peuvent-ils tous être pardonnés ? L'amour et l'amitié suffiront-ils à contrer le destin ?
1. Prologue : Une énigme qui fait rêver

**Prologue :**

**Une énigme qui fait rêver**

_Salut ! Ça me manquait d'écrire une fanfic sur FF7, et de nouvelles idées m'étaient venues en écrivant la fin de « Les Enfants de la Vérité ». _

_Alors j'ai pas pu résister, j'ai décidé de les écrire dans une autre fanfic. Voici donc le début. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez, j'enchaînerai avec la suite, ok ? _

_Répondez-moi via des reviews. Si c'est nul, je laisse tomber ! Si c'est ok, je vous envoie la suite, d'acc' ? _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais le poème est de mon imagination._

* * *

Appuyée au rebord de la table, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Aéris soupira.

« Lis encore une fois, Tseng, s'il te plaît ! »

Le Turk sourit. Quand la petite fille avait ces yeux-là, il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Retournant la page précédente, le jeune homme lut à haute voix :

« _Ramenez de la forêt de l'océan  
La flûte sans mélodie qui cherche une âme, _

_Découvrez le feu qui ne brûle pas  
Mais protège la terre des Rouges, _

_Venez chercher dans le jardin Cetra  
La branche mère de toutes les fleurs, _

_Unissez les Anneaux du Vent  
Dans le temple du serpent de l'eau, _

_Éveillez dans la grotte obscure  
Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_

_Soutenez celui né dans l'obscurité  
Revenu pour ouvrir les yeux sur le monde_

_Quand Éléments et Gardiens  
Seront soutenus par l'Épée Humaine,  
Alors l'Épée Terrible sera scellée._ »

Aéris ferma les yeux, bercée par la beauté mystérieuse de ces vers.

« Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi ? » dit l'enfant.

« J'avoue que non. »

Tseng était un Turk, il lui fallait souvent partir en mission et donc quitter Midgar. Mais quand il le pouvait, il revenait en ville, au Building Shinra, plus précisément dans la chambre que partageaient les prisonnières Ifalna et sa fille Aéris.

Ifalna passait ses journées au laboratoire, et Aéris se retrouvait alors seule. Tseng affirmait surveiller la petite-fille, mais en fait, il aimait lui tenir compagnie. Elle semblait si seule, si triste et pourtant si gentille !

Il avait déniché ce livre dans une caisse d'objets que Hojo jugeait « pratiques pour dompter ses spécimens Cetras ». Car c'était bien la seule chose qu'Hojo voyait en cette enfant : un spécimen, un rat de laboratoire !

Pourtant, Aéris était bien une Cetra. Hojo avait réservé ce livre à ses recherches, jugeant qu'il renfermait des légendes utiles.

Mais ce livre ne renfermait que des énigmes indéchiffrables. Chaque fois qu'Hojo essayait de le lire, c'était tout juste si on ne le voyait pas s'arracher les cheveux. Mais pour des lecteurs rêveurs comme Aéris, ce n'était qu'une magnifique énigme, une chanson compagne de l'imagination.

« Ta mère va bientôt revenir, je dois y aller. Si Hojo me voit ici, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, et toi aussi », dit Tseng en se levant.

L'enfant émit un « oh » déçu.

« Allez, fais pas la tête, je reviendrai ! » dit le Turk, amusé par la tête d'Aéris.

« Dis, je peux garder le livre ? J'aimerais relire le poème ! »

Tseng hésita. Aéris n'avait que cinq ans et demi, elle ne savait pas encore lire ni écrire, à part son propre nom. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il y avait de belles images, et sa mère pourrait lui faire la lecture le soir, avant de s'endormir.

« Bien, mais évite de le montrer à Hojo, ou il croira que tu l'as volé. Tu me promets de le garder secret ? »

« Promis ! »

Aéris tendit son petit doigt. Tseng fit de même. Ils firent le serment de la griffe puis le Turk se leva. Reprenant constance, il sortit de la salle.

Juste à temps, les gardes débouchèrent au bout du couloir, escortant une femme vêtue de rouge et de violet. Une longue chevelure brune encadrait son visage triste. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Tseng. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

Au fond, il pouvait bien comprendre l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle était prisonnière et son mari, le professeur Gast, avait été assassiné sous ses yeux à Icicle Village.

Tseng n'avait pas beaucoup connu le professeur, mais dans les rares souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, c'était quelqu'un de respectueux, une chose fort rare à la Shinra.

Gast, Ifalna, Aéris… Pourquoi les gens bien étaient-ils toujours les premiers maltraités ? Tseng ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ceux pourris de défauts étaient si puissants comme Heidegger, le chef du maintien de l'ordre public, aussi impressionnant que ridicule avec son rire de cheval, ou Scarlet, la responsable de l'armement, qui riait comme une hyène. Ou Hojo, ce type méprisant, petit, courbé, avec une tête de rat !

Mais Tseng était un Turk, il avait prêté serment de toujours servir la Shinra. Et il la servirait jusqu'à la fin, quoiqu'il arrive. Ainsi était la vie, et jamais elle ne changerait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Des années plus tard, en France, à Paris, dans un parc du vingtième arrondissement… _

Kylie courait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Elle pouvait entendre les cris dans son dos.

« Eh ! Sorcière ! Arrête-toi, maudite vipère ! »

Loin de s'arrêter, l'adolescente reprit de la vitesse. Mais ses pieds rencontrèrent une branche morte. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

Elle sentit des mains attraper ses bras et l'obliger à se retourner. Plusieurs garçons et filles étaient penchés sur elle, la regardant avec des sourires cruels.

Leur chef, Max, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, avec des reflets roux et des yeux gris acier, se pencha et pointa un bâton vers elle.

« Alors, sorcière ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me contrer avec ta magie ? »

« Lâchez-moi, enfin ! J'ai rien fait ! »

Max attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et la gifla.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'es pas normale, et tout ce que tu touches non plus ! Alors tiens-toi à l'écart, désormais, ou on reviendra te faire ta fête ! »

Kylie fut jetée au sol. Elle sentit des pieds frapper son corps, des mains tirer sur ses cheveux et lui donner des coups de poing dans le dos. Elle se recroquevilla, les mains autour de sa tête, les jambes repliées.

Enfin, la pluie de coups cessa. Elle resta encore un moment ainsi, pleurant des larmes de rage. Puis elle risqua un coup d'œil. Elle était seule au milieu du parc.

La jeune fille se redressa avec peine. Ils l'avaient durement frappée, elle avait mal dans tout son corps. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes lui faisaient mal à chaque pression.

Dépitée, elle tomba au sol et détacha ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle se mit à passer frénétiquement les mains dessus, comme chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Lisser ses cheveux ainsi l'aidait à se calmer.

Pourquoi lui faisaient-ils du mal ? Elle n'avait rien fait ! En y repensant, elle se dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Même si Kylie n'était qu'une jeune fille de seize ans comme les autres, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, elle sentait parfois qu'elle était différente des autres.

À commencer par les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis sa naissance : un météore qui tombait sur une planète, une pierre verte qui tombait dans l'eau, un garçon blond déposant une jeune fille brune dans un grand bassin d'eau devant une espèce de maison-coquillage… et l'image la plus horrible, la dernière que Kylie voyait avant de s'éveiller en sursaut : un homme vêtu de noir, aux longs cheveux argentés, marchant au milieu des flammes, un sabre incroyablement long tenu dans sa main gauche.

Curieusement, quand l'attention de Kylie se portait sur l'épée, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, mais de la tristesse. Elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que cette épée n'aurait pas dû être là, ou plutôt, pas entre les mains de cet homme qui avait un regard meurtrier. Étrange.

Mais il y avait d'autres choses qui tracassaient Kylie plus encore : les plantes ! Elle avait une main verte tout à fait étonnante, presque anormale.

Un jour, en cours de science, les élèves avaient dû engraisser des plantes de façon excessive, pour prouver qu'un excès de fertilisants les tuait.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde avait obtenu un pot renfermant une petite tige rabougrie, noire et desséchée. Mais la plante de Kylie n'avait pas du tout rétréci : elle avait grandi d'au moins un mètre, avec de superbes feuilles vertes et bien grasses. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait vidé dix bouteilles d'engrais sur sa plante ! Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

D'un autre côté, ce pouvoir était utile pour sa mère, qui tenait une boutique de fleurs, la plus célèbre de tout le quartier.

Le pire était que certains élèves étaient jaloux d'elle. Les filles, qui la trouvaient trop belle pour pouvoir exister parmi elle, et les garçons comme Max, qui n'aimaient pas qu'elle fasse son intéressante avec son pouvoir sur les plantes.

Et aujourd'hui, cet idiot et sa bande s'étaient déchaînés sur elle. Pourquoi ? Kylie ne le savait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, hélas.

Dépitée, la jeune fille retomba dans l'herbe. Une autre chose étrange qu'elle seule savait faire : se guérir. Elle n'avait qu'à enfouir les mains dans le sol, et une lumière verte l'enveloppait alors, une délicieuse chaleur parcourait tout son corps, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Elle le fit encore une fois et se sentit bientôt mieux. Elle ferma les yeux, pour se glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

« _À l'aide !_ »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Avait-elle rêvé, ou quelqu'un l'avait appelée ?

Elle haussa les épaules, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fontaine au centre du parc. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Elle allait faire demi-tour, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose au fond du grand bassin d'eau. C'était long et rose, avec des algues brunes au bout. Elle plissa les yeux. Non, c'était… c'était une jeune fille !

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose et d'une veste rouge. Un ruban noir ornait son cou. Des bracelets en argent ornaient ses poignets. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient autour de son visage. Une plaie était visible sur son ventre, laissant s'écouler une fumée rouge dans l'eau.

Kylie n'hésita pas une seconde, elle plongea dans le bassin et marcha vers la malheureuse pour lui porter secours. Arrivée près d'elle, elle plongea la main dans l'eau et toucha son épaule.

Au contact du corps, Kylie se sentit violemment tirée en avant. Elle ne put résister, elle plongea dans l'eau. Elle se retrouva au fond du bassin, face au corps de la morte.

La jeune fille voulut se détacher d'elle, remonter à la surface, mais elle en était incapable. Sa main ne se détachait pas de l'épaule.

« _J'ai mal… Aide-moi !_ »

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, mais elle ne put qu'émettre un filet de bulles.

« _AIDE-MOI !_ » répéta la voix, désespérée.

Kylie n'y tint plus. Elle posa son autre main sur la plaie au ventre de la morte. Enfin, sa première put se détacher de l'épaule. Elle l'enfouit alors dans le sol, juste sous la morte, puis elle se concentra.

_Mais enfin, elle est morte ! Pourquoi je fais ça ? _pensa Kylie.

Mais la voix avait paru si pressante, si triste que Kylie n'avait pu y résister. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le sol. Elle ressentit le contact de la terre limoneuse. L'énergie parcourut sa main, son bras, passa par son cœur, puis courut jusqu'à l'autre main, et toucha la plaie.

Kylie vit la lueur verte familière se former sur le ventre de la défunte. Les filets de sang rouge diminuèrent, jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« _Merci_ », dit la voix.

Un doux sourire se forma sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ce fut la dernière chose que vit Kylie avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez la suite ? _


	2. Le sabre et la lune

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le sabre et la lune**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Le reste est de mon imagination. _

_Avertissement pour ceux qui ont lu mes anciennes fics de FF7 : je pensais faire une suite après « Les Enfants de la Vérité », mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était impossible finalement, le développement rendrait l'histoire trop complexe, les personnages seraient trop nombreux, ça ferait trop fouillis ! _

_Ayame-Nightbreed, j'ai reçu ton dernier message, c'est ok, message reçu, je suis soulagée que tu sois pas déçue ! Et bravo pour ton dernier chapitre dans Yuu'Gure no Shijo. _

_Donc, ça continue…_

* * *

Le ciel au-dessus d'Edge était noir, couvert de nuages. À bord du _Shera_, les membres d'Avalanche retenaient leur souffle.

Partout dans la ville, les gens atteints du géostigmate avaient mal. C'était le cas de Denzel, un petit garçon enfermé dans une chambre du _7th Heaven_. Marlène posa une main conciliante sur son épaule. Elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

Soudain, elle eut une vision, fugitive mais claire : une matéria verte tombant dans l'eau. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Dans la Rivière de la Vie, Aéris sourit. Oui, c'était elle. Enfin ! Lorsque Kadaj avait accompli la Réunion, Sephiroth était revenu. Et même Aéris, pourtant morte, avait eu mal. Son esprit était parti d'un seul coup, fuyant d'instinct le danger.

Elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qui s'était passé. D'habitude, elle demeurait avec Zack, et il la protégeait de tous les dangers qui se présentaient dans l'au-delà. Mais ce coup-là… rien à faire !

Elle avait soudainement quitté la Rivière de la Vie sous sa forme fantôme. Et là-bas … où que ce fut, elle avait appelé à l'aide. Puis quelqu'un l'avait entendue et même soignée ! Son esprit fortifié avait alors rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, dans son monde. Marlène était l'une des premières à le ressentir, à présent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Aéris ! Tu m'as fait peur. Où tu étais passée ? » dit Zack.

Allongée dans le champ de fleurs, la jeune fille leva la tête et sourit. Elle prit la main que le Soldat lui tendait pour se relever.

« Je vais bien, maintenant… J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Zack lui fit un signe de la tête. Aéris baissa les yeux vers la planète. Son visage s'emplit de tristesse. Loin en bas, au sol, dans les ruines de Midgar, Cloud avait terminé le combat, il tenait maintenant Kadaj mourrant dans ses bras.

La Cetra réfléchit. Elle porta en réflexe les mains à son ventre. Sa blessure… le visage de celle qui l'avait soignée lui revint en mémoire. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était passé une chose anormale pendant cette Réunion.

« Sephiroth a dit quelque chose avant de disparaître », dit Zack.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne serait jamais un souvenir. Et il a disparu dans un tourbillon de plumes, pour laisser revenir Kadaj. »

Les plumes… Aéris se sentit mal, à nouveau.

« Aéris ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » dit Zack. Il la prit dans ses bras, inquiet. La jeune fille le repoussa doucement.

« C'est rien, mais c'est grave. Je dois agir. Ne t'en fais pas, laisse-moi faire. »

Elle descendit du ciel et flotta jusque près des deux hommes.

« Kadaj », dit-elle.

Le jeune homme leva la tête.

« Hein ? »

Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Puis une autre. La pluie se mit à tomber.

« Repose-toi, maintenant. Tu as fait suffisamment d'efforts », dit Aéris.

Kadaj l'aperçut. L'espoir lui donna la force d'articuler :

« Mère… est-ce que… c'est… ? »

« Tout le monde t'attend ! Tu es prêt pour le voyage ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Puis, souriant, il tendit la main. Aéris la prit. Cloud regarda le corps de Kadaj s'élever vers le ciel et disparaître en un nuage d'étoiles vertes.

Soulagé, Cloud se redressa. Ses yeux se fermèrent, pour goûter à la fraîcheur de la pluie. Partout dans la ville, les malades des géostigmates regardèrent la pluie tomber sur eux, faisant disparaître les taches de leur corps.

Même près d'un bâtiment isolé, Rufus Shinra, assis sur sa chaise roulante, encadré par ses quatre Turks, vit le géostigmate à sa main gauche disparaître.

À bord du vaisseau, les membres d'Avalanche criaient de joie, triomphants.

« Ouais ! Ça y est, on a gagné ! » dit Youfie, les bras pleins de matérias.

« Quel duel ! Holala, Cloud se bat comme un lion ! » dit Cait Sith.

« Alors ! Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un champion, ce petit ! » dit Barret, le poing tendu en signe de triomphe.

« Quand on sait le motiver, on obtient des résultats ! » dit Tifa.

Elle vit une goutte tomber devant elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le toit et sourit en voyant une autre goutte.

« Tu es là, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne nous as jamais quittés… Merci pour tout ! »

Au sol, Cloud attendait que le vaisseau atterrisse, qu'il puisse rejoindre ses amis. Mais soudain, une détonation retentit. Une douleur fulgurante traversa l'épaule du jeune homme qui tomba à genoux.

« Nous rentrerons… ensemble ! » dit Yazoo, loin derrière lui.

Il laissa tomber sa gunblade au sol. Son corps fumait, comme brûlé par la pluie. Il avait du mal à se tenir debout comme son frère, Loz, près de lui.

« Tu vas venir jouer… avec nous ! »

Cloud se redressa. Mû par la rage, il se retourna et fonça vers eux, son épée rasant le sol.

Les deux derniers frères tendirent le bras vers lui et, dans un hurlement de rage, armèrent leurs matérias. Une explosion en jaillit. Les trois combattants furent engloutis par la fumée.

Tifa courut vers la vitre en criant.

« Cloud ! »

Près d'elle, Youfie porta la main à sa bouche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Encore un rêve ! Totalement différent, cette fois : ce jeune homme blond, disparaissant dans l'explosion causée par les bras luisants de ces drôles d'hommes aux cheveux argentés…

« Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? »

Kylie vit que des gens s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle. La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'elle était trempée. On l'avait sortie du bassin !

« Vous êtes tombée à l'eau, on vous a repêchée. Vous avez eu un malaise ? » dit un homme.

« Heu… Oui, je… j'ai eu un malaise, mais c'est rien, je vais mieux », dit Kylie.

« Ah… »

La jeune fille se redressa et s'éloigna, sentant le poids des regards sur elle. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Un rêve, sans doute…

Elle regarda sa main et se figea. Il y avait du sang dessus. Comme sur la blessure de la fille brune qu'elle avait soignée ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Kylie sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche. Elle lança des regards autour d'elle, puis fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un objet qui la rendit muette d'admiration.

Au creux de sa main reposait une boule de cristal verte. Elle était magnifique, sans inégalité. Pure, lisse, elle dégageait une aura verte apaisante.

Au contact de sa main, la sphère devint blanche. Kylie la fit tourner dans ses mains, fascinée. Puis elle se ravisa. Cet objet n'était pas à elle. Peut-être… Elle se souvint alors que c'était cela qui avait attiré son attention quand elle avait regardé au fond du bassin.

Si elle n'avait pas vu la lueur de la sphère, jamais elle n'aurait porté son attention sur l'eau ni vu la femme blessée. Mais qui était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tout cela était-il… réel ?

Et on n'avait retrouvé que Kylie au fond de l'eau, pas cette femme ! Comment était-ce possible ?

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Non, elle avait dû rêver, voilà tout ! Et pourtant, cette sphère… Frustrée, la jeune fille se cogna la tête. Elle en avait assez des mystères et des ennuis. Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée !

Kylie rentra chez elle. L'adolescente vivait chez ses parents, qui tenaient une grande boutique de fleurs.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique et marcha entre les rangées de pots remplis de fleurs et de plantes. Sa mère était au comptoir, en train d'arranger un bouquet de roses pour un client.

L'adolescente prit un escalier en colimaçon menant à l'étage où se trouvaient plusieurs portes. Kylie prit celle de gauche et entra dans la salle de bains.

Une fois propre et vêtue d'une robe sèche, elle sortit. Elle vit une porte ouverte sur sa droite. C'était celle de la chambre de son grand-père. Un drôle de bruit résonnait par l'entrebâillement, comme un clapotis.

« Grand-père ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kylie poussa la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir que la chambre de son grand-père était remplie de bassines d'eau. Sur le lit, la cheminée, la table, les étagères… Il avait même suspendu son aquarium à la lampe au-dessus de son lit !

« Grand-père ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, encore ? »

Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes jaillit de la penderie, avec un brumisateur d'eau.

« J'empêche les extraterrestres de venir nous enlever, Kylie, voilà ce que je fais ! Tu vois, toutes ces sources d'humidité ? HO² ! Les aliens détestent l'eau, comme dans _Signes_ de Shyamalan ! »

Kylie leva les yeux au ciel. Son grand-père était un fana de la science-fiction, il croyait dur comme fer aux aliens.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare, crois-moi, ce sera bientôt l'assaut ! »

« Heu… Oui, c'est ça. Bonne nuit, grand-père ! »

« Bonne nuit ! Et n'oublie pas de mouiller ton oreiller, pour que les aliens ne puissent pas venir te voler ta cervelle ! »

Kylie rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Quelle journée ! Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et regarda un moment la sphère de cristal. Puis elle referma le tiroir et ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir, quand elle entendit un bruit.

Ça venait de sa penderie. Inquiète, la jeune fille se leva. Elle hésita, puis prit une raquette de badminton. Elle s'approcha du placard.

« Qui… qui est là ? »

Elle tendit la main vers le battant, quand soudain, la penderie s'ouvrit en grand. Une espèce de fantôme noir avec un visage de monstre vert en jaillit.

« BOUH ! »

Kylie tomba à la renverse.

« T… Tommy ! »

Le monstre ôta son masque, révélant la frimousse d'un petit garçon blond qui éclata de rire.

« T'as eu la trouille ! T'as eu la trouille, lalalalalala ! »

Furieuse, Kylie l'attrapa par le col et le poussa dehors, puis elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Tommy cessa de rire et parut choqué. D'habitude, elle et son petit-frère adoraient se chamailler et se battre, c'était une coutume entre eux, ils aimaient le faire pour prouver qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient d'humeur à jouer.

Kylie le savait bien mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Après tout, elle avait bien droit à un moment de paix, après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, non ?

« Pitié, emmenez-moi loin de cet enfer, j'en ai marre de vivre dans cette maison de fous, avec ces trucs irréels qui rendent fous ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Contre toute attente, ses mots retentirent en écho. Elle se tourna vers sa table de nuit et vit le tiroir s'ouvrir seul. La sphère de cristal s'éleva dans les airs jusque devant elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth avait disparu… mais pas Masamune. L'épée était tombée dans le vide, près du bord du bâtiment Shinra. Elle avait descendu tous les étages, tournoyant lentement, sifflant une douce note dans l'air, comme une flûte chantant dans le vent.

Et, sans se briser, elle s'était plantée dans le sol, loin en contrebas. Le nuage de plumes autour de Kadaj avait continué de voleter dans le vent, longtemps après que la pluie fut tombée.

Lentement, discrètement, le tas de plumes noires avait flotté d'une ombre de bâtiment à une autre, progressivement furtivement entre les ruines.

Puis, longtemps après la tombée de la nuit, il arriva enfin près de Masamune et se posa sur elle. Au contact des plumes noires, la lame du sabre se fit vert fluo.

Les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant un rayon de lune se poser sur l'endroit où était planté le sabre. Les plumes s'unirent alors en une forme d'abord floue, puis plus consistante.

Une main tremblante agrippa fermement Masamune. La lumière de la lame s'infiltra dans le nouveau corps de Sephiroth, qui parut reprendre des forces.

Il tomba à genoux, l'air épuisé. Puis il leva les yeux vers la lune et eut un sourire cruel.

« _Bien joué, mon fils. Tu es toujours en vie, je suis soulagée_ », dit une voix familière, Jenova.

« Je l'avais dit… que je ne serais jamais un souvenir ! »

Il toussa. Parler était un effort immense. Il cracha un juron de frustration. Il était si affaibli, tout ça à cause de ce maudit Cloud ! Mais la présence de Jenova se fit plus forte. Elle était affaiblie, elle aussi, mais elle avait encore de l'énergie, malgré tout. Assez pour qu'il reste en vie.

Son regard balaya l'espace. Il aperçut deux dépouilles près de lui. Une gunblade était posée sur le sol.

Sephiroth prit une profonde inspiration, puis se leva et marcha vers les corps.

« _Ce sont tes clones… Loz et Yazoo… Je vais devoir partager mon énergie entre vous._ »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi eux aussi, Mère ? Quelle importance ont-ils, encore ? »

Il avait cruellement besoin d'énergie, et ce partage ne l'arrangeait pas.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura bien assez pour vous tous ! Maintenant… Debout !_ »

L'un des corps remua les doigts. Puis, péniblement, les deux derniers incarnés se redressèrent. Sephiroth leur fit signe de le suivre.

Ensemble, boitant, épuisés, mais résolus à continuer, ils se mirent en marche à travers les ruines de Midgar. Jenova les guida jusqu'à une petite source de Mako, discrète, cachée dans un vieux puits.

Là, tous trois plongèrent la main dans la source d'énergie. Ils sentirent avec soulagement la douleur s'effacer dans leur corps pour faire place à la chaleur de la vie.

Ils remercièrent Jenova du fond du cœur. Ils étaient de nouveau en vie, ils allaient accomplir sa vengeance !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'éclat du cristal éblouit Kylie. La jeune fille eut l'impression d'être aspirée. Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau voir, elle vit que l'espace avait changé.

Elle était au milieu d'un immense champ de fleurs, dans un espace où régnait une puissante lumière blanche. Blanche comme le cristal que Kylie avait trouvé.

Surprise, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Était-ce un nouveau rêve ? Oui, sûrement.

Elle se pencha et toucha les fleurs. Non, les pétales étaient bien réels. Elle sentait même leur parfum !

La jeune fille parcourut l'espace du regard. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur, malgré tout ? Elle se sentait bien ici, c'était si paisible.

Elle marcha un moment, errant sans objectif réel, quand elle crut voir quelqu'un. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Il y avait une autre personne d'autre ici, qui avait l'air un peu perdu, comme elle.

Un homme vêtu de noir. Une personne âgée, à en juger la couleur de ses cheveux gris.

« Excusez-moi… » dit Kylie.

La personne se retourna. L'adolescente fut surprise de voir qu'elle s'était trompée : c'était un garçon ! Il devait avoir la vingtaine, peut-être un peu moins, ses traits étaient si jeunes ! Mais ses yeux étaient bizarres. Ils n'avaient pas de couleur. Ils semblaient flous, vitreux, comme deux cristaux ternes.

« Qui est là ? » dit le garçon.

Son regard était instable. Il était aveugle. Kylie hésita. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de rester, maintenant. Elle voulait s'en aller, se réveiller !

Comme si on l'avait entendue, elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre, son ordinateur, ses étagères de livres, ses posters de chanteurs aux murs, son lit…

« À table ! » cria sa mère, en bas dans la cuisine.

Kylie resta encore une minute immobile, à reprendre ses esprits sur son lit. Elle vit la sphère de cristal posée sur sa table de nuit.

« Toi, je t'ai assez contemplée ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle la prit et la jeta dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, puis elle descendit à la cuisine. Son grand-père était déjà à table, les couverts à la main, devant son assiette vide.

« Kylie, viens t'asseoir ! Spaghettis bolognaises, ce soir ! » dit sa mère, la casserole à la main.

La jeune fille venait juste de fermer la porte quand soudain, son petit-frère jaillit de la porte du jardin et bondit en l'air en criant :

« BANZAÏ ! »

Il balança un coup de pied en plein ventre à Kylie. La jeune fille eut juste le temps d'attraper la jambe du gamin, mais elle n'avait pas bien prévu le coup, et elle fut projetée contre le mur.

« Toi… tu veux ta revanche pour le coup de la penderie ? » siffla Kylie.

« Nous n'avons pas eu notre bagarre quotidienne du soir, sœurette ! Ou peut-être t'es-tu ramollie et tu as admis ta défaite, inconsciemment ? » dit le garçonnet avec un sourire sadique.

« FERME-LA ! » hurla Kylie en lui sautant dessus.

« Oh, vous deux ! » gémit la mère.

« Laisse. C'est la seule relation frère-sœur stable qu'ils peuvent avoir, on n'y peut rien », dit le grand-père.

Il fallut donc attendre la fin de la bagarre pour enfin se mettre à table.

_À suivre… _


	3. Une visite dans l'au delà

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Une visite dans l'au-delà**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Le reste est de mon imagination._

_Les dernières reviews m'ont beaucoup inspirée, merci beaucoup à tous ! _

* * *

Kylie serra si fort les lanières de son sac à dos qu'elle les sentit crisser. Pour un élève normal, il suffisait d'entrer dans le couloir et se mettre dans la file devant la porte.

Mais voilà, elle était Kylie, celle que tout le monde surnommait « la sorcière ». Et Max traînait sûrement dans le coin.

Heureusement, c'était la vieille des vacances de printemps. Et les élèves se faisaient moins nombreux. Peut-être que Max faisait partie de ceux qui « faisaient le pont ».

Non. Manque de bol, la bande de son pire ennemi apparut à l'autre bout du couloir et se joignit à la file.

Puis arriva le professeur. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, Kylie courut les rejoindre et s'installa au fond, comme d'habitude.

Pendant les cours, il ne se passa rien de bien spécial. Elle eut une heure de maths, puis ce fut le cours de littérature de Mlle Sarks.

Kylie hésita. La prof était une de ses rares amies, du moins, une de celles qui la soutenait pour ses excellentes notes dans cette matière.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la récréation, la jeune fille fit exprès de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche d'un livre, pour être seule dans la salle.

« Kylie ? Tu ne sors pas ? » dit Mlle Sarks.

« Heu… Je voulais vous parler », dit la jeune fille.

La dame d'une soixantaine d'années eut un léger sourire puis s'assit à son bureau. Kylie se mit debout devant elle et réfléchit.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit et la matinée à réfléchir. Comment présenter le problème à son professeur ? En plus, elle avait peur que cette dernière la prenne pour une folle et cesse de se montrer gentille avec elle.

« Je t'écoute », dit le professeur pour l'encourager.

« Madame… J'ai, heu… Je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Ben… Vous vous souvenez, vous nous aviez parlé autrefois de textes concernant les visions de l'au-delà, par des auteurs anciens ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Eh bien… Est-ce qu'il en existe concernant des âmes qui… reposent dans l'eau ? »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu spécialement à cela ? »

« Hum… Je sais pas trop, c'est quelqu'un qui m'en a parlé, à la maison, alors je voulais vous demander, quoi… » C'était un mensonge maladroit, Kylie avait conscience que son professeur ne la croirait pas.

La femme la fixa un moment, puis dit :

« Je te conseille de t'orienter vers la mythologie grecque, au sujet de l'Enfer et d'Hadès. On dit que les âmes des morts voyagent à travers un fleuve pour s'y rendre, avec l'aide d'un passeur du nom de Charon. »

Au ton sec de sa voix, Kylie comprit que la discussion s'arrêterait là.

« Heu… D'accord, merci. »

Elle sortit rapidement. Une fois seule dans le couloir, la jeune fille soupira. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait menti à une des personnes qu'elle admirait le plus !

La cloche annonça la pause de midi. Kylie prit le bus et rentra chez elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune fille jeta son sac sur son lit et donna un coup dans sa table de nuit, pour passer sa fureur sur quelque chose.

Le tiroir s'ouvrit. Le cristal tomba et roula jusque devant elle. Kylie se figea. Il ne se passa rien.

La jeune fille s'accroupit et prit la sphère. Cette chose l'avait rendue dingue, elle devait s'en débarrasser !

Résolue, elle sortit dehors, traversa le jardin de l'appartement et marcha vers les poubelles.

« Eh, sorcière ! »

Kylie vit quelque chose tomber dans la poubelle et exploser. La jeune fille tomba en arrière. Elle leva les yeux et vit Max et deux garçons. Ils avaient des pétards et des briquets dans les mains.

Ils avaient jeté un pétard allumé dans la poubelle, ce qui avait effrayé la jeune fille.

« Alors ? Prête à danser, sorcière ? » dit Max.

Kylie serra les poings. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle n'avait plus le cristal. Elle regarda autour d'elle et l'aperçut, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Max le vit aussi. Avec un sourire diabolique, il alluma un nouveau pétard. Alors que Kylie fermait sa main sur le cristal, il lança son projectile, qui explosa au contact du sol.

Kylie hurla de peur et ferma les yeux. Elle s'attendit à ressentir une brûlure, à sentir l'explosion la projeter en arrière.

_Mais il ne se passa rien. _

La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil. Max avait disparu. Les poubelles, le jardin et la rue aussi. Elle était de nouveau dans le champ de fleurs.

Kylie se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

« Oh non, pas encore ! Pitié ! » gémit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

Elle leva la tête. _Il_ était à nouveau là. Le garçon aveugle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? » dit Kylie.

« Je ne sais pas ! Et puis, qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? » répliqua-t-il.

Il essaya de marcher vers elle, les bras tendus devant lui. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'herbe.

« Attendez, j'arrive », dit Kylie.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Une fois près de lui, elle se pencha et tendit la main vers son épaule.

À son contact, il lui attrapa le bras et le tordit dans son dos.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Où suis-je, et pourquoi je ne vois rien ? »

« Aie… Pitié, arrêtez, j'ai mal ! »

« Dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes ! »

« Je… Je suis Kylie, une fille, c'est tout ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je ne m'attaquerais jamais à un… »

Elle s'arrêta, craignant que le mot « handicapé » l'insulte.

« Handicapé, c'est ça ? » dit le garçon.

Kylie hocha la tête. Enfin, le garçon lâcha prise. Kylie tomba dans l'herbe. Il se laissa lui-même tomber au sol et baissa la tête.

Tout en se massant le bras, la jeune fille le regarda. Elle fut surprise en l'entendant émettre une espèce de bruit de sanglots. Son dos fut secoué de tremblements.

« Je… je suis désolée », dit Kylie.

Il ne dit rien, la tête basse. Puis, contre toute attente, il releva la tête et tendit la main vers elle. Cette fois, Kylie se contenta de tendre la main vers lui, de façon à ce qu'il la touche lui-même.

« Vous pouvez me dire où je suis ? »

« Heu… Eh bien, dans un immense champ de fleurs, il n'y a que ça à perte de vue. Et l'espace est tout blanc, très lumineux. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

« Des fleurs… Bizarre, je ne les sens pas. »

Kylie haussa les sourcils. Elle était pratiquement autant perdue que lui, si ce n'était plus.

« Vous n'avez pas vu deux autres hommes qui me ressemblaient ? » dit l'adolescent.

« Non. Je n'ai vu personne à mes deux passages, sauf vous. »

« Deux passages ? »

« Oui, je… je suis venue ici une fois, auparavant, mais… je croyais que c'était un rêve, rien de plus. »

« Hum… Je vois. Alors elle disait vrai. »

« Qui ? Qui disait quoi ? »

« Vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Kylie. Kylie Mason. Pourquoi ? »

« Aéris… Mon Dieu, comment… ? Non, c'est impossible ! »

« Pardon ? » dit Kylie, complètement perdue.

Le garçon resta un moment silencieux, la tête basse, ses cheveux gris couvrant son visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas morte, vous, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le garçon.

« Morte ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas mort non plus, on n'est pas au paradis ni en enfer ! »

Le garçon eut un étrange sourire.

« Ben… Si. Nous sommes dans la Rivière de la Vie. »

Kylie se redressa.

_Mon dieu, je suis tombée sur un fou ! _

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner, quand elle entendit la voix du garçon.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Je… je vais… »

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle était complètement perdue !

« Sans ça, tu ne pourras jamais rentrer chez toi », dit le garçon.

Il leva la main, brandissant la sphère de cristal blanche. Kylie fouilla ses poches. Il la lui avait volée ! Sans doute lorsqu'il lui avait tordu le bras.

« Rendez-moi ça ! »

Le garçon se leva et, lorsque Kylie avança, il recula. La jeune fille s'arrêta. Il fit de même. Elle essaya de se rapprocher sans faire de bruit, mais si le garçon était aveugle, il n'était pas sourd. Le froissement des fleurs trahissait Kylie.

« Rends-la moi, c'est pas drôle ! »

Elle lui prit le bras à deux mains, mais le garçon l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et la plaqua au sol.

« Désolé, mais non. Pas avant que tu m'aies aidé. »

Kylie fit la grimace.

« Aider ? Je n'aide pas les voleurs ! Et lâche-moi, je n'aime pas ça ! »

Elle voulut le repousser, mais il était d'une force incroyable.

« Wouah, dis donc, Aéris, on dirait qu'ils sont devenus rapidement intimes ! »

Kylie leva la tête et aperçut deux personnes. Elle reconnut la femme qu'elle avait soignée dans la fontaine du parc. Cette dernière se tenait près d'un jeune homme. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes, des yeux d'un bleu électrique et une espèce de tenue de soldat noir.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Zack. Kadaj, lâche-la, on s'occupe d'elle. Et elle ne peut pas s'en aller sans la matéria. »

Le garçon obéit et lâcha Kylie. Cette dernière se releva en s'époussetant.

« Merci de m'avoir soignée, Kylie », dit la jeune femme brune.

« Vous… qui êtes-vous ? Je… je rêve encore, c'est ça ? »

Tout était irréel, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve !

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. C'est la réalité. Tu es dans la Rivière de la Vie », dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« C'est ce que je lui avais dit ! » fit Kadaj sur un ton plaintif.

« La… la rivière de la quoi ? » dit Kylie, complètement perdue.

« Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'était pas de notre monde, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est ! » dit la fille.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se gratta la tête.

« J'aurais jamais cru ça… Bah, après tout, Jenova aussi était une extraterrestre ! »

« Oui, mais reconnais que Kylie n'est pas comme elle ! Pas vrai, Kadaj ? Sinon, tu l'auras senti », dit la brune.

« Ouais », marmonna le garçon.

« Dites ! Si je vous dérange, vous me le dites ? » s'écria Kylie, un peu énervée.

« Oh ! C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Je me présente : Aéris Gainsborough. Et voici Zack Fair, mon petit-ami. Tu connais déjà Kadaj. »

Kylie hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

« Et pour répondre à tes questions suivantes, nous sommes dans ce que nous appelons, sur notre planète, la Rivière de la Vie », dit Aéris.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où chaque être, à sa mort, venait pour ne former qu'un tout avec les autres dans cette rivière, qui constituait l'énergie protectrice de leur planète, Gaïa.

Kylie ne put s'empêcher de faire l'association avec le Fleuve des Morts du royaume d'Hadès, dans la mythologie grecque. Soudain, elle se sentit mal.

« Vous… vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis morte, tout de même ? ! ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Non, non, non, pas du tout ! Rassure-toi, tu es vivante ! » dit Zack.

Kylie souffla de soulagement.

« Mais alors… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et si vous êtes dans votre monde, comment ai-je pu trouver votre corps chez moi, dans une fontaine d'un parc, Aéris ? »

Un voile de douleur passa sur le visage d'Aéris. Mais Zack posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un geste rassurant qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Mon esprit a été attaqué par Jenova, une créature mauvaise, apparue sur notre planète il y a 2000 ans pour semer le chaos et la destruction. Je… j'ai quitté en réflexe la Rivière de la Vie et atterri accidentellement dans ce point d'eau où tu m'as vue. »

« Votre esprit ? Vous voulez dire que… j'ai soigné un fantôme ? »

« Oui, un fantôme. Et j'étais curieuse, je voulais te rencontrer, pour savoir d'où tu tenais cet étrange pouvoir de guérir. Tu sembles capable de voir les fantômes comme moi, également. »

Kylie soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça. Chez moi, les gens n'ont pas de magie, ils ne croient en rien, et les gens comme moi sont des sorciers, des suppôts de Satan, pour eux ! Je… je suis juste née comme ça, je crois. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Aéris et Zack se regardèrent, l'air songeur. Kadaj n'avait pas réagi.

« Kylie… Je voudrais te demander un service », dit Aéris.

« Hum ? Quoi ? »

« Eh bien… Nous avons un problème. L'attaque que j'ai subie m'a terriblement affaiblie, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir revenir, et… je… j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de Kadaj pour moi. J'aimerais que tu l'aides à revenir sur Gaïa. Je suis désolée, je sais, mais je crois… je crois que toi seule en est capable ! Moi, je suis morte, je ne peux plus revenir à la vie, mais toi, tu possèdes un pouvoir spécial qui pourrait changer le cours des choses de façon radicale ! »

Kylie fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler à cette histoire. Tout ça l'embêtait. Kadaj l'avait agressée, volée ! Mais… Aéris semblait désespérée ! Elle se souvenait encore de sa voix, quand elle l'avait appelée à l'aide dans le parc.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » soupira Kylie.

« Oui. Il faut que tu saches que sur notre planète, une puissante entreprise a dirigé le monde, autrefois. Elle se nommait Shinra. Ils capturaient des gens et leur faisaient subir des expériences. Ils leur ont injecté des cellules de Jenova et de la Mako – de l'énergie de la Rivière de Vie concentrée – puis ils sont devenus ce qu'on appelle des Soldats. Kadaj est un de ceux qui a subi un traitement intensif, plus intensif que tous les autres. »

« On le saura », marmonna l'intéressé.

« Il est mort, et… en fait, son âme n'est pas apaisée, pas plus que celles de ses frères. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de lui et l'aides à revenir sur Gaïa. Il se prépare des choses terribles dans notre monde, Kylie. Jenova est morte, mais son esprit demeure actif. Elle a manipulé beaucoup de gens, comme Kadaj, en lui faisant croire qu'elle était sa mère. Elle l'a trahie et laissée pour mort ici. »

« Mais enfin, je… je suis désolée de vous dire ça, tous les trois, mais vous êtes morts ! Comment puis-je aider des morts ? Je ne peux pas ressusciter quelqu'un ! »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de revenir, j'en ai assez », dit Kadaj, les bras croisés, l'air boudeur.

Aéris secoua la tête.

« Kylie, Kadaj… je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je vous demande ça, tous les deux. Je sens… je sens que vous pouvez changer le cours des choses… en bien ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je vous en supplie ! »

« Tu sais déjà que je suis d'accord », dit Kadaj d'une voix très douce.

Kylie resta un moment silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis elle soupira.

« Je suis sûre que je vais le regretter », dit-elle.

Aéris sourit, un sourire triomphant.

« Bon, alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Explore la Rivière de la Vie. Tu trouveras de toi-même, ce n'est pas dur de se repérer, ici… Bonne chance, et merci encore. »

Aéris et Zack disparurent. Kylie inspira profondément, puis se tourna vers Kadaj.

« Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

_Ça commence bien_, soupira Kylie.

Elle allait dire autre chose quand soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer. Des mains invisibles semblaient s'être emparées de ses épaules, et la secouaient férocement.

« Kylie ? Kylie, debout ! »

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit Kadaj, percevant l'accélération du souffle de la jeune fille.

« Je… je… »

Elle sentit une violente douleur frapper sa tête, puis tout devint noir. Et de nouveau blanc. Non, bleu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son grand-père au-dessus d'elle, qui la secouait avec l'air paniqué.

« Debout, Kylie ! Debout ! »

La jeune fille mit un instant à réaliser qu'elle était allongée sur le sol du jardin, près des poubelles. Max et sa bande avaient disparu, il n'y avait que des voisins près d'elle, ainsi que son grand-père qui venait de la réveiller.

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu des voyous te lancer des pétards depuis la fenêtre. Puis tu es tombée dans les pommes et j'ai accouru. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? J'ai cru que tu avais rejoint l'au-delà », dit son grand-père.

Kylie eut un sourire gêné. Si seulement il savait combien il avait raison ! Elle vit le cristal dans la gueule de Misty, le chat de la concierge.

« Eh, rends-moi ça ! » dit Kylie.

Terrorisé par les cris, le chat s'enfuit. Sous les yeux éberlués des adultes, Kylie se lança à la poursuite du félin à travers le jardin.


	4. Le temps des décisions

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le temps des décisions**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Le reste est de mon imagination._

* * *

Le manoir de Nibelheim n'avait pas changé. Toujours sombre, lugubre et humide. Il pullulait de monstres, fruits d'expériences ratées de Hojo.

Mais Sephiroth aimait cet endroit, il le rendait nostalgique. Après tout, c'était ici qu'il avait enfin trouvé la vérité sur ses origines, la vérité qu'il avait cherchée pendant tant d'années !

Il termina de s'injecter une seringue de Mako, puis sortit du laboratoire. Il s'en était injecté cinq en tout, et avait retrouvé beaucoup de forces.

Les deux Incarnés n'avaient eu besoin que de quatre doses et ils étaient partis dans une chambre se reposer, tant la dose d'énergie injectée les avait assommés. En y repensant, Sephiroth eut un frisson de dégoût et de mépris envers eux. Ils étaient si faibles, comparé à lui ! Après toutes ces injections, il ne ressentait qu'une sorte d'euphorie.

Pourquoi diable Jenova voulait-elle les garder en vie ?

« _Fils…_ »

Sephiroth se redressa.

« Mère ? Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« _Va à la bibliothèque. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose._ »

Sephiroth s'exécuta. Il quitta le laboratoire et entra dans la salle dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères de livres.

« Que dois-je voir, Mère ? »

« _Projet M. Section S bis 963._ »

Sephiroth mit un moment à chercher, parcourant les étagères du regard. Il finit par trouver un livre dont les projets partaient de M jusqu'à O. Il ouvrit à la section demandée et lut la page au numéro correspondant. Il eut un étrange sourire.

« Mère… tu veux que je retrouve cela ? »

« _Oui, mon fils. Tu en auras besoin pour ta vengeance._ »

« Tu peux compter sur moi », dit Sephiroth.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son dos. Il tendit la main et prit Masamune. Le sabre tremblait dans son fourreau.

Sephiroth n'y comprit rien. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait son sabre remuer comme un être vivant ! Il posa la main sur le manche et le serra dans ses doigts, comme pour apaiser un animal tremblant.

L'épée cessa de bouger. Mais le jeune homme ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme… un malaise ?

Bah, qu'importe ! Pourquoi se faire du souci ? Il avait Mère, il vivait toujours et, le mieux, il avait un nouvel objectif ! Bientôt, il pourrait se venger.

Il avait hâte de suivre les indications du dossier, qu'il puisse vite passer à l'action. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Cloud pour lui transmettre ses amitiés !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Descends ! Allez, sois gentil, descends de là ! » dit Kylie.

Mais le chat restait juché sur la branche de l'arbre.

« Descends de là où je vais te donner la raclée de ta vie ! » hurla l'adolescente.

« Kylie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit son grand-père.

La jeune fille réalisa soudain que les voisins la regardaient. Son grand-père passait encore, mais les autres…

« Heu… Ce chat m'a volé ma matér… heu, ma balle ! Je veux ma balle ! »

« Mais si c'est une balle, qu'espérais-tu sinon qu'il te la prenne ? Il veut jouer, voilà tout ! »

Kylie soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son grand-père, elle mentait après tout, mais la situation était trop grave pour plaisanter !

De frustration, elle tapa dans l'arbre. Le chat tomba à la renverse. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et récupéra la sphère.

Puis, sans accorder un regard aux autres stupéfaits, elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Là, assise à son bureau, elle fit rouler la matéria dans ses mains en réfléchissant. Ainsi, elle allait devoir l'utiliser pour retourner voir Kadaj et l'aider… L'idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle avait du mal à oublier tout ça. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage d'Aéris la suppliant de l'aider.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Kylie ? » dit le grand-père.

« Entre », dit la jeune fille.

Elle venait de prendre une décision. Elle ne ferait rien avant d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Mais se confier à ses parents aurait été une mauvaise idée. Quant à son petit-frère, inutile d'y penser, il la prendrait pour une folle ou trouverait que c'était une belle histoire imaginaire.

Mais son grand-père était différent, il était passionné de science-fiction. Aussi, elle l'invita à s'assoire sur son lit, elle se mit sur la chaise de son bureau informatique et commença à lui raconter toute son aventure, depuis la découverte de l'esprit blessé d'Aéris dans la fontaine du parc jusqu'à son deuxième séjour dans la Rivière de la Vie, où elle avait rencontré Zack, Aéris et Kadaj.

Tandis qu'il l'écoutait, le grand-père sirotait une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, il manqua s'étouffer avec son breuvage.

Kylie courut près de lui pour lui tapoter le dos. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il dit :

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as été transportée deux fois de suite dans la Rivière de la Vie, le paradis d'une autre planète qui se nomme Gaïa ? »

« Oui. Et je revenais de mon deuxième voyage quand tu m'as appelée… Grand-père ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le vieil homme se tenait la tête dans les mains.

« Kylie… Quand même, là, c'est… Tu es… »

Kylie eut envie de bouder. Et lui, alors, il n'avait pas l'air débile, avec ses histoires de H²O pour chasser les aliens ?

« Je ne mens pas, je te dis ! J'ai vraiment été dans cet autre monde ! C'est pour ça qu'avant-hier soir, je suis revenue toute trempée du parc, avec du sang sur les mains ! »

« Du calme, je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas ! Ce qui me désole, c'est que je comprenne que tu te sois fourrée dans le pétrin. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« La sphère de cristal que tu as trouvée est une sorte de clé ouvrant un portail sur une autre dimension, non ? »

« Heu… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Je crois que cet objet est dangereux, néanmoins. »

« Dangereux ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je crois que ce cristal, cette maté… »

« Matéria. »

« C'est ça. Je crois que cette matéria que tu as trouvée sur cette jeune femme est un objet de sorcellerie. »

« Hein ? Sorcellerie ? »

« Comme un cristal de magie noire. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Chaque fois que je l'utilise ou la regarde tout simplement, je me sens bien. »

« Oui, mais elle appartenait à cette femme, Aéris. Et si tu l'as vue dans la Rivière de la Vie, c'est qu'elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Il a donc dû lui arriver quelque chose pour qu'elle meure. Mourir à vingt-deux ans, c'est pas très naturel, tu es d'accord avec moi ? »

« Heu… Oui, je reconnais que oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je crois que cette matéria a causé des ennuis à Aéris. M'est avis qu'elle ne l'a pas utilisée sans faire des sacrifices. »

« Sacrifices ? » dit Kylie, perplexe.

Le grand-père se leva et enleva le drap du lit qu'il mit sur lui, comme une cape de moine. Puis il dit, sur un ton solennel :

« Comme en magie noire occidentale ! Si tu invoques le diable pour exaucer ton souhait, il te demandera ton âme en échange ! C'est si effrayant… Houuuuuuuuuu ! » dit le grand-père en se faisant de l'ombre sur son visage avec une lampe de poche.

« G… grand-père ! Tu… Tu me fais peuuuuuur ! » gémit Kylie, toute tremblante.

Ignorant ses plaintes, le grand-père se mit à genoux devant le crucifix planté au mur du couloir et se mit à s'incliner plusieurs fois de suite en murmurant d'un ton sinistre : « _Eloim essaim…_ »

« Ouais, bon, tu as beau dire, mais tu te fiches de moi parce que tu ne me crois pas, na ! Aéris, Zack et Kadaj n'étaient pas méchants du tout ! »

Kylie revoyait encore leurs visages. Ils avaient exprimé tout sauf de l'antipathie à son égard.

Reprenant l'air sérieux, le grand-père ôta son déguisement puis mit la main sur l'épaule de sa petite-fille.

« Pour être franc, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre une aventure surréaliste, un peu comme celle que tu vis en ce moment, mais… Je n'aime pas trop te savoir en danger. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

Kylie sourit tristement.

« En tous cas, je suis sûre de ce que je dois faire. »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Alors bonne chance. Mais promets-moi de me ramener un petit souvenir de là-bas. J'aimerais bien voir comment sont les fleurs de cette autre planète. Est-ce qu'elles craignent la kryptonite, comme dans _Superman _? Ou elles poussent grâce à des cristaux de dibythium, comme dans _Star Trek_ ? »

« Oh, grand-père ! » rit Kylie.

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit de la chambre. Une fois seule, la jeune fille décida de prendre quelques mesures avant de partir.

Elle prit son sac à dos, enleva toutes ses affaires de classe puis y mit sa lampe de poche, des talkies-walkies avec une réserve de piles, un appareil photo, son walkman et quelques CD, son livre de mythologie, des vêtements de rechange, elle descendit même en douce à la cuisine voler un peu de nourriture. Elle prit aussi une photo de sa famille, le nécessaire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain (après tout, elle en aurait bien plus besoin que ses parents là où elle irait). Puis, une fois qu'elle se jugea prête, elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et sortit la matéria.

Le cristal s'illumina, faisant disparaître la jeune fille dans un nuage de lumière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongé dans l'herbe fleurie, Kadaj s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait ferme.

« T'inquiète, elle va revenir », dit Zack.

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

« Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je fais ça ? »

« Pour sauver l'univers, vaincre Jenova et sauver tes frères. »

« Ah… » dit le jeune homme avec un faux air bête.

Zack sourit. Aéris arriva bientôt en courant.

« Les gars ! Elle est là, elle arrive ! »

Kadaj entendit Kylie s'approcher de lui. Son pas sonnait plus lent, comme si elle portait quelque chose qui la ralentissait.

« Alors, prête ? » dit Zack sans préambule.

« Oui », dit Kylie. Son ton sonnait ferme et assuré.

Aéris sourit. Zack acquiesça.

« Bien. J'ai eu le temps de parler aux esprits circulant à travers la Rivière de la Vie. Ils sont d'accord pour fournir de l'énergie afin de ramener Kadaj à la vie. Nous allons donc vous envoyer sur Gaïa tous les deux. Une fois là-bas, Kylie, tu devras rendre la vue à Kadaj, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Mais je ferai comment ? »

Aéris s'approcha et lui tendit un parchemin.

« Ceci t'aidera. Maintenant, vous devez y aller. Tiens, Kadaj. Je te rends ton Souba. Et je te donne aussi ce bâton pour te guider, jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la vue. »

Tandis que Kadaj prenait les objets que lui donnait la jeune femme, Kylie déroula le parchemin et lut :

« _Trouvez la porte que l'eau a voilée,  
L'accès à un royaume d'obscurité.  
Dans le plus brillant sommeille  
Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_. »

« Ça veut dire quoi, ce charabia ? » dit Kadaj.

« C'est une énigme qui vous conduira jusqu'à la seule personne capable de te rendre la vue, Kadaj », dit Aéris.

« Hum… »

Kylie enroula le parchemin et le mit dans son sac. Aéris se posta devant les jeunes gens et tendit les mains.

« Bien. C'est parti. Bonne chance, tous les deux. Que la Planète vous protège », dit la Cetra.

Instinctivement, Kylie et Kadaj et se prirent la main. Des rubans de lumière les enveloppèrent. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière.

L'espace devint flou, Kylie se sentit prise de vertige. Elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi des reviews comme d'habitude, s'il vous plaît. Bye ! _

_P-S : Ayame-Nightbreed, encore bravo pour ton dernier chapitre, il était si beau et apaisant… sauf la fin, c'est gravement angoissant ! Enfin… _


	5. La chasse est ouverte

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La chasse est ouverte**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Le reste est de mon imagination._

_Ayame-Nightbreed, finalement ta review concernant la cécité de Kadaj m'a inspirée, alors j'ai repris l'idée.  
_

* * *

Kylie ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les étoiles dans le ciel. Curieux, elle ne reconnaissait aucune constellation.

Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était allongée dans une immense pleine herbue. Près d'elle se trouvait Kadaj. Kylie soupira. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Ils étaient dans un autre monde. Le monde du jeune homme.

« Kadaj ? »

Elle le secoua. Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose et se redressa. Il saisit son bâton et se mit debout.

« On y est ? » dit-il.

« Oui. »

« Tu peux me décrire l'endroit ? »

« Heu… Une grande plaine, de l'herbe à perte de vue… Il fait nuit, je ne vois pas la lune, mais… Ah, si je vois un lac, derrière toi ! Avec une cascade juste en face. »

Kadaj se raidit.

« L'énigme… Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle disait ? »

Kylie prit le parchemin et le déroula.

« _Trouvez la porte que l'eau a voilée,  
L'accès à un royaume d'obscurité.  
Dans le plus brillant sommeille  
Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_. »

L'eau voilant une porte… Il devait donc y avoir une ouverture derrière la cascade ! Pleine d'entrain, la jeune fille prit la main de Kadaj et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lac.

Ils le contournèrent sur la rive gauche. Arrivés près d'un gué, Kylie sauta sur les pierres puis prit les deux mains de Kadaj. Elle le guida jusque devant le rideau d'eau, le prévint, puis ils sautèrent ensemble.

Le contact de l'eau fut désagréable, tant elle était froide. Mais ils atterrirent sur une plate-forme rocheuse sans mal, face à un couloir rocheux s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. L'obscurité, comme dans l'énigme.

« Je sens une présence… » murmura Kadaj.

Une voix retentit au bout du couloir.

« _Sephiroth…_ »

Kylie sentit les mains de Kadaj trembler dans les siennes. Elle les serra plus fort, espérant lui communiquer du réconfort. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, puis se remit en marche avec elle.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir pour arriver dans une salle qui rendit Kylie muette d'admiration. C'était magnifique.

Une immense caverne soutenue par des piliers de pierre. Le sol était jalonné de cristaux lumineux, émettant une douce lumière bleue. Même dans son monde, il n'existait pas de caverne aussi belle, à l'aspect si… féerique !

Et au centre d'un grand lac souterrain trônait un cristal plus gros que tous les autres. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un être humain.

Kylie s'approcha. Elle fut surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Debout dans le cristal, elle semblait flotter dans une substance verdâtre, les mains sur le cœur, les yeux fermés. Elle portait une robe blanche en lambeaux. Des colliers de perles ornaient son cou, ses mains étaient posées sur son cœur.

Malgré sa beauté, la tristesse et la douleur crispaient le visage de la jeune femme.

« Elle est ici ? » murmura Kadaj. Il semblait parler pour lui-même, maintenant.

Le cristal émit une vibration. La surface du lac se troubla.

« _Qui… ?_ »

Kylie sursauta. La femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais sa voix avait retenti en écho à travers le cristal.

« Nous… nous avons besoin de votre aide », dit Kylie, une fois la surprise passée.

« _Comment… ?_ »

« Vous pouvez rendre la vue à mon ami ? Nous devons aider la planète, un danger la menace », poursuivit la jeune fille.

« _Pourquoi… a-t-il perdu la vue ?_ »

Kadaj parut hésiter. Un coup de coude de Kylie l'obligea à répondre :

« J'ai été puni par la planète. Autrefois, j'ai cru en Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était ma mère. Je… J'ai parcouru le monde avec mes frères, Loz et Yazoo. Nous devions retrouver les restes de celle que nous prenions pour notre mère, afin de ramener à la vie Sephiroth, celui qui devrait l'aider à détruire la planète pour de bon. Lui aussi croyait être son fils. Pour avoir osé croire en Jenova, les dieux m'ont imposé la cécité. Une façon de comprendre que j'avais été aveuglé par les mensonges de Jenova. Et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, Sephiroth est revenu. Il compte finir le travail de Jenova. Une amie Cetra, Aéris Gainsborough, la fille de la Cetra Ifalna et du professeur Gast, nous a demandé de l'aider, moi et Kylie. Mais je ne pourrai rien faire tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé la vue. »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles.

Et soudain, la lumière dans le cristal s'éteignit. Kylie prit peur, sans savoir pourquoi. Que se passait-il ? Il faisait si noir !

« Je ne vois rien ! » dit Kylie.

« Parle pour toi », siffla Kadaj.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée… »

Ils attendirent un moment. Puis Kylie posa son sac et chercha, à tâtons, sa lampe de poche. Elle finit par la trouver puis l'alluma.

Elle vit quelqu'un debout devant elle. Surprise, elle prit peur et bondit en arrière.

Kadaj porta en réflexe la main à son Souba.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit le jeune homme.

Kylie repositionna sa lampe sur ce qui l'avait effrayé. Mais ce n'était que la jeune femme du cristal ! Elle était sortie. Elle se tenait debout devant eux, maintenant. Elle semblait avoir du mal à se tenir droite, elle se tenait à l'un des cristaux.

Elle regarda Kadaj un long moment, puis fit un pas vers lui.

« J'accepte de te rendre la vue. Mais en échange, vous devrez me laisser vous accompagner dans votre quête. Je possède moi aussi des cellules de Jenova, j'ai des capacités spéciales de ce fait, et j'ai déjà survécu à la mort. S'il vous plaît… »

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix ! Et une telle faiblesse, aussi…

« D'accord », dit Kadaj d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine impatience.

Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elles se nimbèrent d'une puissante lumière, puis tout son corps se fit lumineux.

Kadaj ne voyait que le noir depuis longtemps, que ce soit dans l'au-delà ou ici, dans son monde. Soudain, il vit une lueur déchirer le voile de l'obscurité. Puis il la vit. Il vit la jeune femme.

Il porta en réflexe les mains à sa tête et gémit. Il commençait à avoir mal. Ses yeux le brûlaient ! Il les sentait, durs, gonflés comme des pierres sur le point de craquer.

Kylie prit peur et tendit la main comme pour les arrêter. Puis soudain, il y eut un grand flash. Une onde d'énergie balaya l'espace, projetant tout le monde au sol. Les cristaux de la grotte s'éteignirent à nouveau sous le coup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Kylie ? Kylie ! Debout, sœurette ! »

Une claque. Puis une autre. Kylie ouvrit les yeux et vit la frimousse de son petit-frère au-dessus d'elle.

« Ah ! T'es pas morte, je le savais ! »

Kylie mit un moment à reconnaître Tommy. Puis elle se redressa. Elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, chez elle, dans son monde !

« J'ai rêvé ? » dit-elle, surprise.

« On t'a trouvée couchée dans le jardin ! Et les autres, c'est qui, dis ? »

« Hein ? Les autres ? QUELS AUTRES ? ! ? »

Elle courut dans le couloir et vit la porte de la chambre d'amis ouverte. Elle entra pour y trouver un spectacle assez surprenant.

Kadaj et Lucrécia étaient couchés chacun sur un lit. Et le grand-père de Kylie se tenait près de Kadaj. Armé d'une règle, il ne cessait de toucher la joue du jeune homme avec.

« J'y crois pas ! Des humanoïdes d'un autre monde, apparus dans notre dimension ! » dit le vieil homme.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Tu disais toujours que tu rêvais de voir des aliens en vrai ! » explosa Kylie.

Le grand-père se tourna vers elle.

« Mais au fait… comment as-tu fait pour revenir ici avec eux ? Tu as accompli ta mission ? »

Kylie prit l'air un peu triste.

« Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. Je trouve moi-même dingue le fait qu'ils soient ici avec moi. Je suis toujours revenue seule, jusque-là. Je ne sais même pas si Kadaj a retrouvé la vue. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'ils se réveillent tous les deux pour en savoir plus. »

Kylie et le grand-père quittèrent la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte en silence derrière eux.

« Donc, tu n'as accompli que ta toute première mission, celle de rendre la vue à ce jeune homme, même si tu ignores encore le succès de l'opération ? » dit le grand-père.

« Oui. Au fait, mon absence a duré combien de temps, ici ? » dit Kylie.

« Oh, à peine quelques heures avant le dîner ! Ta mère a fermé la boutique il y a pas plus de cinq minutes. »

Juste à ce moment, la mère entra dans le couloir.

« Eh bien ? Que faites-vous ici, tous les deux ? » dit-elle.

« HEIN ? Oh, non, rien ! » cria le grand-père en se collant contre la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Une fois la mère partie à la cuisine, le grand-père se détendit.

« Ouf ! Heureusement qu'elle ne les a pas vus ! » souffla le vieil homme.

Kylie ne put qu'approuver sa réaction. Mais juste à ce moment, Tommy traversa le couloir en courrant pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Kylie et son grand-père échangèrent un regard, firent « oui » de la tête puis coururent rattraper Tommy.

Ils lui sautèrent dessus et l'entraînèrent de force dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je voulais juste aller demander des cookies à maman ! » gémit le petit garçon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucrécia ouvrit les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi en position allongée, dans un lit douillet ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une chambre avec deux lits, une table et une commode. Dans le lit d'à côté se trouvait le jeune homme qu'elle avait aidé.

Sans un bruit, la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha pour le regarder. Il ressemblait à son fils. Elle avait souvent rêvé de Sephiroth. Comme lui, Kadaj avait des cheveux argentés, mais bien courts. Et son visage était plus jeune, il évoquait un peu celui d'un adolescent wutaïen.

Elle soupira. Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait souffert, c'était à cause du fils qu'elle avait mis au monde, _elle_.

Son fils… un assassin, un fou désirant détruire le monde au nom d'une mère imaginaire.

Son fils… un parfait inconnu pour elle, qui ignorait jusqu'à son existence… Quelle déchéance !

Lucrécia sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses joues. Elle mit la main dessus et vit que c'était de l'eau. Des larmes ? ! ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis environ trente ans !

Elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle retourna s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux, espérant que ses pleurs cesseraient vite. Mais elle savait que la douleur ne s'arrêterait pas, elle. Jamais elle ne s'arrêterait, comme sa maudite vie.

Mais elle avait une chance, à présent. Elle comptait bien la saisir. Elle devait essayer de retrouver son fils et le raisonner. Elle ne dirait rien aux autres, sinon ils se méfieraient d'elle ou, pire, ils la tueraient. Kadaj lui en voudrait, il avait perdu ses frères à cause de son fils.

Elle devait agir de son côté, pour tenter de réparer ses erreurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour de Kadaj de se réveiller. Et malgré l'obscurité, il vit tout de suite une différence. Il pouvait voir des formes, ça y est ! Il voyait une lampe accrochée au mur. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un lit à côté du sien, où était allongée celle qui lui avait rendu la vue. Même si elle dormait, il lui offrit un sourire empli de gratitude.

La porte s'ouvrit. Kadaj se redressa. Et il la vit tout de suite, il la reconnut d'instinct.

Kylie.

Alors c'était elle. Enfin il pouvait la voir. Elle avait un visage fin, des yeux gris, de longs cheveux noirs, environ quinze ans. Elle portait un jean assez bouffant, une chemise grise moulante sous un gilet noir avec des poches.

Un vieil homme et un petit-garçon se tenaient derrière elle.

« Kadaj ? Tu es réveillé ? » dit Kylie.

Le petit-garçon alluma la lumière. Kadaj cligna des yeux. Puis il vit les autres se crisper en le voyant. Il comprit que c'était ses yeux qui les gênaient. Évidemment. Tout le monde avait toujours eu peur de ses yeux verts, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat.

« Je vous fais peur ? » demanda tristement le jeune homme.

Kylie fit la moue. Elle s'approcha, se pencha pour le regarder, puis dit avec un sourire : « Personne n'a un physique comme le tien dans mon monde, alors ça nous… déstabilise un peu, mais non, ça ne fait pas _peur_, ce serait un trop grand mot. Et tu as de beaux yeux quand tu vois, tu sais ? »

Kadaj eut un sourire crispé. Il ne croyait pas Kylie, il sentait qu'elle disait ça juste pour le réconforter, mais son effort pour le mettre à l'aise lui fit quand même plaisir.

Soudain, le vieil homme bouscula Kylie, prit Kadaj par les épaules et dit :

« Bienvenue à toi, visiteur de Gaïa ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis le grand-père de Kylie, Edgar Samsun ! Tu t'appelles Kadaj, c'est ça ? Tu es plus mignon que ma petite-fille le disait. Tu me donneras ton autographe, plus tard ? »

Kadaj regarda le grand-père avec stupeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un vieux déployer une telle énergie et une politesse entachée d'hystérie à son égard !

« Grand-père ! Ne t'extasie pas devant lui ! » rugit Kylie, qui fulminait de rage.

« Et elle ? » dit Tommy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Elle est belle », murmura le petit garçon en touchant ses longs cheveux du bout des doigts.

Kylie acquiesça. La belle endormie remua un peu, puis se redressa et les regarda.

« Bonjour », dit Tommy, rompant le silence gênant qui venait de s'installer.

« Bonjour », répondit la jeune femme.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Heu… Je… Lucrécia… Lucrécia Crescent. Mais où sommes-nous ? »

Kylie serra les dents.

« Vous êtes tous les deux dans mon monde. »

« Quoi ? » dirent Kadaj et Lucrécia en chœur.

« C'est la vérité. Vous avez traversé l'univers avec ma petite-fille et atterri dans notre dimension », dit le grand-père.

« Un autre… monde ? ! ? Ça existe ? ? ? » dit Lucrécia, bouche bée.

Le grand-père courut à la fenêtre tirer les volets. Dehors, on pouvait voir Paris illuminée en pleine nuit, et la Tour Eiffel scintillante.

« Aéris m'avait prévenu dans mon sommeil et je ne l'ai pas crue, mais maintenant que je vois ça… » murmura Kadaj.

« DONC ! La mission numéro un a réussi, tu as retrouvé la vue, Kadaj ! Et maintenant, que dit Aéris ? » demanda le grand-père avec enthousiasme.

Déboussolé, le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Grand-père, mieux vaut les laisser se reposer pour l'instant. Ils sont fatigués, et moi aussi », avoua Kylie.

« Tu as raison ! Je vais prévenir ta mère qu'on a des invités, néanmoins. Je m'occupe de tout, reposez-vous et faites comme chez vous, messieurs dames ! »

Le vieil homme sortit, suivi par Tommy qui voulait toujours des cookies. Kylie hésita, puis s'assit à même le sol face aux deux visiteurs.

« Ça va, tous les deux ? »

Lucrécia haussa les sourcils.

« J'ai un peu de mal à croire à tout ça, j'avoue, mais… Oui, ça va », dit-elle en bâillant.

Kadaj prit l'air pensif.

« Kylie, rassure-moi, il existe un moyen de retourner sur Gaïa ? »

La jeune fille fouilla dans ses poches et prit un air paniqué. La matéria… la matéria blanche avait disparu !

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Tommy apparut, un plateau dans les mains avec deux assiettes pleines de soupe.

« Maman a été prévenue, voici votre dîner ! »

Lucrécia remercia le petit garçon, prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendait et commença à manger. Kadaj, lui, prit l'assiette mais plissa les yeux en regardant l'enfant.

« Toi… c'est toi qui l'as ! »

Tommy prit l'air affolé. Kylie vit quelque chose briller dans la poche de son pantalon. La matéria !

« Sale voleur ! Rends-la moi ! » dit-elle.

L'adolescente voulut lui sauter dessus, mais l'enfant l'esquiva.

« C'est ma balle que tu veux ? Alors faudra me battre, je veux ma bagarre du soir ! » dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Kylie eut le même sourire.

« Tu viens d'ouvrir la chasse, Tommy Samsun… C'EST L'HALLALI ! »

Kylie se lança dans une course poursuite à travers le couloir, poursuivant son petit-frère qui riait en brandissant la matéria au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans la cuisine, la mère entendit le remue-ménage au-dessus de sa tête et gémit.

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre, vous deux ! On a des invités, alors un peu de tenue ! Grand-père, va leur dire de se calmer. »

« Laisse faire. Nos visiteurs venus d'un autre monde se sentiront plus à l'aise et commenceront tout de suite à se familier avec nos coutumes d'autochtones terriens, de cette façon », dit-il avant de prendre une cuillérée de soupe.

En effet, l'adaptation fut rapide car une minute après, les cris de Kylie et Tommy furent mêlés à ceux de Kadaj, qui était venu prêter main-forte à la jeune fille. Il y eut des éclats de rire de la part des trois bagarreurs. Ils dégringolèrent ensemble l'escalier puis tombèrent en tas et rirent, comme des gamins.

La mère soupira, puis se permit un léger sourire. Grand-père avait raison. Ce jeune homme, Kadaj, s'entendait déjà bien avec ses enfants. Mais maintenant, elle avait trois gosses à surveiller dans la maison !

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi des reviews comme d'hab', please ! Ça fait toujours très très très très plaisir ! _


	6. Il est temps de se remettre en route

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Il est temps de se remettre en route**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Le reste est de mon imagination._

* * *

Les fleurs étaient toujours aussi belles et éclatantes dans ce monde de rêve, où tout n'était que lumière et silence. Kadaj fit quelques pas et regarda derrière lui. Elles n'avaient rien, il ne les écrasait même pas, tant cet endroit rayonnait de vie. Ou peut-être les fleurs esquivaient-elles ses pieds ? Il l'ignorait.

« Tu as enfin retrouvé la vue », dit Aéris.

Elle était là, toujours gaie et souriante. Et Zack se tenait près d'elle, l'air décontracté.

« Oui, mais… j'ai un problème. »

« Un problème ? » dit Zack.

« La femme qui m'a rendu la vue. Elle souhaite nous aider, elle veut venir avec nous. »

« Accepte. Elle possède des pouvoirs spéciaux, qui pourront s'avérer bien utiles aux moments les plus inattendus », dit Aéris.

Kadaj fit la moue. Pour une combattante, elle lui apparaissait plutôt comme une créature faible et fragile. Les remords semblaient la ronger. Comme lui, réalisa-t-il. En un sens, il pouvait comprendre son désir d'aider. Elle devait chercher le pardon pour ses péchés, tout comme lui. Aéris avait raison, il ne pouvait pas refuser son aide.

« Bon. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est arrivé dans le monde de Kylie ? »

« Je vous ai emmenés là-bas parce que Vincent Valentine, un des membres d'Avalanche, allait entrer dans la grotte peu après que tu aies retrouvé la vue. J'ai jugé plus prudent de vous amener ici. Et vous avez tous besoin d'un peu de repos. Le moment venu, je vous dirai quoi faire et vous ramènerai sur Gaïa. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas prisonnier sur Terre, Kadaj. »

« Considère ça comme des vacances avant la reprise du boulot », finit Zack en riant.

« Hum… »

Il regarda le rêve s'éteindre. Il se réveilla dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. À en juger la lumière que filtraient les volets, il faisait jour dehors. Il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit.

Sept heures et demi du matin. Le lit de Lucrécia était vide. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La mère de Kylie sourit.

« Vous êtes splendide ainsi ! J'aime beaucoup ce style. »

Hochant la tête, Lucrécia tournoya sur elle-même. Puis les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre.

Kylie, Tommy et leur grand-père attendaient dans le couloir. En voyant Lucrécia, Tommy siffla d'admiration, le grand-père tendit le pouce en avant et Kylie ressentit de l'admiration. Sa mère avait offert des vêtements à Lucrécia.

Ils se composaient d'une longue jupe vert émeraude fendue sur le côté gauche au niveau de la cuisse, d'un débardeur marron clair et d'une longue veste bleu pastel qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Pour les chaussures, elle portait des sandales. La jeune femme avait emprunté un ruban bleu à la mère de Kylie pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Kadaj apparut.

« Coucou, Kadaj ! » dit Tommy, tout content.

Le jeune homme allait lui répondre quand soudain, le grand-père lui sauta dessus et lui dit :

« Toi aussi, tu dois te faire relooker, avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Re… relooker ? Attendez une minute, de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Tu vas rester un jour ou deux ici, non ? Alors il te faut des vêtements d'ici pour te fondre dans la masse ! Laisse faire grand-père, je me suis déjà occupée de Lucrécia », dit la mère de Kylie.

Étouffant de faibles protestations, Kadaj fut entraîné dans la salle de bains où grand-père et Tommy s'enfermèrent avec lui.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Tommy sortit de la salle de bain, armé d'une brosse, des ciseaux et un spray. Il avait un drôle de sourire triomphant et extatique sur le visage.

« C'est fait ! C'est fait, sœurette. Regarde un peu le résultat ! »

« Petit-frère, tu fais une de ces têtes ! » soupira Kylie.

« Oh, boucle-la ! » dit l'enfant vexé.

Curieuse, Kylie s'avança. Sa mère et Lucrécia en firent autant. Kadaj avait abandonné sa tenue de motard au profit d'un jean, des chaussures de randonnée de couleur sombre et un grand T-Shirt noir. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement peignés et brillants, presque blancs comme la neige. Il paraissait coincé, très gêné.

« Alors ? N'est-il pas plus beau que n'importe quel acteur ? » dit le grand-père triomphant.

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec mon Souba parce que vous n'avez pas de monstres ni rien de dangereux ici, il paraît, Kylie ? »

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête, trop admirative pour parler.

« T'inquiète, moi aussi je suis un peu gênée, mais tu as l'air encore plus superbe que moi ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Bon ! Maintenant, tout le monde descend pour le petit-déjeuner ! » dit la mère en tapant dans ses mains.

« Le premier à la cuisine a une double ration de sucre dans son chocolat chaud ! » cria Tommy.

Kylie se lança dans une folle course vers la cuisine. Kadaj saisit l'occasion et se mêla au jeu, désireux de disparaître de la vue des adultes et d'oublier qu'il portait des vêtements inhabituels.

« Ils sont si mignons, ils s'entendent si bien ! » soupira la mère de Kylie.

Lucrécia lui sourit, puis suivit la jeune femme et le vieil homme jusqu'à la cuisine. Les trois « enfants » étaient déjà à table. Kylie et Tommy se bagarraient le pain pour des tartines. Kadaj, plus réservé, les regardait en souriant. Lucrécia vit que son sourire était un peu triste.

Ce genre de scène entre frère et sœur rappelait à Kadaj le temps où il avait encore Loz et Yazoo. Parfois, ils aimaient se bagarrer comme ça, pour jouer, mais aussi déterminer qui était le plus fort et faisait la loi.

Mais ils n'étaient plus là, Kadaj devrait se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient encore sous l'emprise de Jenova, avant d'espérer qu'ils soient sauvés comme lui.

Une fois le calme revenu grâce à la mère de Kylie, tout le monde se mit à table et savoura un bon petit-déjeuner.

Comme c'était dimanche, Kylie n'avait pas école. Après le petit-déjeuner, Lucrécia aida pour la vaisselle. Le grand-père partit dans la salle de bains faire sa toilette. Tommy devait sortir pour son cours de gym au stade du quartier.

Kylie décida de l'accompagner avec Kadaj et Lucrécia, pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur visite. Une fois dehors, ils traversèrent plusieurs rues.

Lucrécia parut vivement intéressée par les voitures et demanda quel type d'énergie les gens consommaient ici. Kadaj posa des questions plus axées sur le gouvernement, du style quelle compagnie avait le monopole de l'énergie et l'économie, des trucs comme ça.

Kylie répondit patiemment à leurs questions. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au gymnase. L'équipe de Tommy était déjà dans la cour, immense parterre rouge brun où étaient tracées de grandes lignes blanches.

Les élèves jouaient tous au foot. Tommy courut les rejoindre. Kylie, Kadaj et Lucrécia s'assirent sur les gradins et, une fois que Kylie leur expliqué les règles, ils regardèrent les enfants jouer.

« Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! »

Kylie leva les yeux au ciel. Oh non ! Pas lui ! Max et sa bande venaient atteindre les gradins et la regardaient. Ils s'approchèrent, certains faisant déjà craquer leurs jointures.

« Alors, sorcière ? Tu es venue soutenir ton petit-frère avec ta magie ? Tu veux le faire gagner en trichant ? » dit Max.

« Fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas envie de ça aujourd'hui », dit la jeune fille.

Max haussa des épaules, puis soudain, lui balança violemment une pierre à la tête. Ou plutôt, _essaya_. Le projectile s'arrêta à dix millimètres de la tête de la jeune fille. Kadaj l'avait attrapée au vol.

Ces cheveux blonds aux reflets roux, ces yeux bleus… Kadaj, lui, avait la désagréable impression de faire à face à Rufus Shinra version adolescent, en moins… snob, mais tout aussi malveillant et perfide.

« Laisse-la tranquille », dit-il.

Max fronça les sourcils. Puis, en voyant Kadaj braquer ses yeux de chats luisants sur lui, il prit peur. Ces cheveux, ces yeux, cette démarche féline… Il dégageait quelque chose d'inhumain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lucrécia.

Max recula. Une adulte dans le lot ! Elle aussi avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait un physique humain, mais ses yeux rayonnaient d'une étrange lumière, comme celle du garçon mais moins forte.

« Heu… rien. Je… » dit Max, hésitant.

Kadaj plissa les yeux. Il connaissait trop bien ce genre de scène. Aéris avait donc dit vrai : Kylie était comme lui. Différente, dotée de pouvoirs dont elle ignorait jusqu'à la nature et la source, mais qui la rendaient différente des humains. Et comme lui, les gens la rejetaient.

« Tu allais lui faire du mal parce qu'elle est différente, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi, tu me ferais la même chose parce que je suis différente ? » dit Lucrécia, pensant la même chose que Kadaj.

« Quoi ? Mais non, voyons ! Après tout, vous savez ce qu'on dit : _Que celui d'entre vous qui est sans péché, lui jette la première pierre_. »

Soudain, une pierre heurta la tempe de Max. C'était celle qu'il avait destinée à Kylie.

« Aieuh ! Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » dit le garçon en se massant la tête.

« Elle m'a échappée », dit Kadaj avec un sourire malicieux.

Furieux, Max essaya de lui donner un coup de poing mais le jeune homme l'esquiva avec aisance. Max tenta d'autres coups. Mais Kadaj les évitait tous avec nonchalance. Il finit par glisser une jambe sous celles de Max et le fit tomber à la renverse. Puis il le coinça avec un pied sur son ventre et lui mit son poing devant le nez.

« Tu as envie de recommencer ? »

« N-non ! » gémit Max.

Satisfait, Kadaj se redressa.

« Bon, on rentre. »

Il s'éloigna, suivi des filles.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça avec toi ? » dit Lucrécia en cours de route.

« Depuis toujours. Et encore, aujourd'hui, ils y sont allés avec des pierres et pas des pétards. On peut dire qu'ils étaient magnanimes », soupira Kylie.

Lucrécia secoua la tête. Magnanime ! Cela laissait deviner le train de vie de Kylie. Perdue dans les souvenirs d'autres brimades passées, le visage de la jeune fille refléta de la tristesse.

« Je ne suis rien, ici », dit-elle.

Kadaj et Lucrécia s'arrêtèrent de marcher, surpris. Le ton de la jeune fille était si triste. Elle poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Depuis toujours, j'ai une main verte incroyable. Je peux guérir les gens, vivants comme morts. Et quand Aéris m'est apparue… j'espérais trouver une réponse, deviner ce que j'étais… Mais j'ai compris à son contact que je n'ai rien à voir avec elle et vous. Je ne suis pas une Cetra, je n'ai rien en commun avec les gens de Gaïa ni ceux de la Terre ni même cette Jenova, parce que je… je suis différente, c'est tout. Je suis née seule. J'ai été seule. Je suis seule. Et je serai toujours seule, sans doute. »

Kadaj ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'endurait la jeune fille. Au fond, que ce fût sur Gaïa ou la Terre, l'intolérance existait. Les gens n'aimaient pas ceux qui étaient différents. Pour quelle raison ? Ils l'ignoraient tous. Mais c'était un fait.

« Nous sommes là, nous… Nous sommes très différents des gens de cette planète, et nous sommes pourtant là avec toi, malgré ta différence. Tu n'es pas seule », dit Lucrécia avec douceur.

Kylie releva la tête et les regarda avec surprise. Puis elle fit la moue.

« C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue… Mais j'aime y croire », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Lucrécia et Kadaj de sourire.

« On rentre ? J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer », dit le jeune homme.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'amis. Là, Kadaj sortit un parchemin d'une poche de sa veste.

« Aéris me l'a donné en rêve, elle disait que ce serait ça notre quête principale. »

Il déplia le parchemin. Kylie étouffa un cri de surprise. C'était écrit dans une langue incompréhensible ! Elle ne connaissait pas ces idéogrammes. Lucrécia, par contre, tendit la main et passa un doigt sur certaines lignes en marmonnant des mots.

« Je connais ça… J'ai étudié les écrits Cetras quand j'étais encore scientifique à la Shinra. »

Elle rougit, réalisant soudain qu'elle venait de révéler un pan de son passé. Kylie et Kadaj lui offrirent un silence encourageant.

Reprenant constance, la jeune femme traduisit :

« _Ramenez de la forêt de l'océan  
La flûte sans mélodie qui cherche une âme, _

_Découvrez le feu qui ne brûle pas  
Mais protège la terre des Rouges, _

_Venez chercher dans le jardin Cetra  
La branche mère de toutes les fleurs, _

_Unissez les Anneaux du Vent  
Dans le temple du serpent de l'eau, _

_Éveillez dans la grotte obscure  
Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_

_Soutenez celui né dans l'obscurité  
Revenu pour ouvrir les yeux sur le monde_

_Quand Éléments et Gardiens  
Seront soutenus par l'Épée Humaine,  
Alors l'Épée Terrible sera scellée._ »

« Encore une énigme incompréhensible », soupira Kylie.

« Pas si incompréhensible que ça », dit Kadaj, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ces lignes, là : _Éveillez dans la grotte obscure Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_, ça correspond à ce qu'on a fait pour Lucrécia, qui m'a rendu la vue. »

« Et ça, _Soutenez celui né dans l'obscurité, Revenu pour ouvrir les yeux sur le monde_, ça te correspond, Kadaj », dit Lucrécia.

« Mouais… » Kadaj eut un frisson en repensant à l'endroit où il avait vu le jour : un laboratoire obscur. Et il est vrai qu'il était revenu dans ce monde et avait retrouvé la vue, comme s'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, après toutes ces années de mensonges causées par Jenova.

« Mais que dit le reste ? On dirait une espèce de prophétie », dit Kylie.

« Aéris ne m'a pas donné plus d'indices. Elle a dit que le moment venu, on trouverait », soupira Kadaj.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, songeurs.

« En tous cas, il est temps de se remettre en route », dit Kadaj en se levant.

« Alors on repart sur Gaïa ? » dit Lucrécia avec un sourire.

« Oui. »

Kylie fit la moue. Elle était un peu inquiète à l'idée de repartir sur cette planète. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, après tout. Se levant, Kadaj ouvrit la porte du salon.

Le grand-père et Tommy tombèrent sur le plancher devant lui.

« Ben vous, alors, vous n'êtes pas gênés ! » s'exclama Kadaj.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo n'y comprenait rien. Lui et Loz avaient enfin obtenu la permission de quitter le manoir, avec une mission spéciale de Sephiroth : aller à Wutaï. Là-bas, ils devraient le contacter par PHS, et ils recevraient d'autres instructions. Pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il à Wutaï qui pourrait satisfaire Mère ?

Enfin, c'était facile, Yazoo et Loz étaient souples et de ce fait, ils pouvaient se faire très silencieux. Cachés sous des capes noires, personne ne pouvait les reconnaître. Ils avaient voyagé jusqu'à Junon et pris un ferry sans aucun problème.

Et le fait de pouvoir enfin sortir et voyager un peu leur faisait du bien. Ils avaient retrouvé toutes leurs forces grâce à la Mako et le soutien de Jenova. Mais ils ne se sentaient pas entiers. Kadaj leur manquait.

Pourquoi Jenova ne l'avait-elle pas ramené ? Quand ils lui avaient posé cette question, elle leur avait répondu que la Cetra traîtresse, Aéris, l'avait tué. Son corps avait complètement disparu sous l'effet de la pluie. Il était à jamais prisonnier dans la Rivière de la Vie, et son âme sans repos y errerait éternellement.

Loz et Yazoo enrageaient. Cette ignoble Cetra, et ses amis d'Avalanche, qui continuaient de se battre avec son souvenir dans leur cœur… C'était de leur faute si leur petit-frère était en enfer, maintenant !

Ils avaient alors décidé de profiter du voyage à Wutaï pour aller parler à un des membres, la ninja Youfie Kisaragi. Ils lui fileraient une bonne leçon. Après tout, Sephiroth ne leur avait pas interdit de s'attaquer aux membres d'Avalanche, lui-même détestait Cloud Strife du plus profond de son âme. Et si ce n'était pas interdit, c'était donc permis !

Mais malgré tout, Yazoo et Loz étaient malheureux. Leur petit-frère n'était plus là, et ils devraient attendre la fin de ce monde pourri pour avoir une chance de le revoir. Satisfaire leur Mère vengerait Kadaj. Sa mort n'aurait pas été vaine, il trouverait sûrement le repos une fois la mission de Jenova accomplie.

Et pourtant, pourtant… Yazoo et Loz n'y arrivaient pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver l'espoir. En fait, ils ne l'avaient jamais eu, même quand leur petit-frère les menait.

Déjà, à cette époque, Jenova monopolisait l'attention de Kadaj et le rendait distant, froid et méconnaissable. Sephiroth était encore pire, malgré tout. Kadaj les avait traités comme des serviteurs avec une espèce de connivence qui les avait rassurés, à certains moments. Mais Sephiroth, lui… Il les traitait comme de véritables chiens !

Non, rien ne pourrait jamais réellement s'arranger, au fond. Pas tant que Mère ne serait pas vengée. Il fallait arriver à Wutaï au plus vite et sans se faire remarquer !

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît. _

_Eh, Ysa666, à quand la suite de ta fic ? _

_Nmfter, L m'inquiète toujours, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il va devenir dans "Dark Reality" ! _

_Ayame-Nightbreed, je m'inquiète aussi pour Isyl ! Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'elle revienne ? _

_Bon, ciao tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! _


	7. Une aile, s'il vous plaît !

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Une aile, s'il vous plaît !  
**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max et Sora sont de mon imagination._

_Ysa666, Nmfrter, Ayame-nightbreed, merci pour vos précédentes reviews ! Voici la suite. _

* * *

Wutaï.

Kadaj n'avait visité cette ville qu'une seule fois. C'était lorsqu'il avait participé à l'enlèvement des enfants atteints du géostigmate. Ses frères s'étaient occupés des gens sur le continent de Midgar.

Mais lui avait été par cet endroit. En fait, il avait étrangement espéré s'y rendre, déjà, à cette époque. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait souvent fait la remarque, malgré ses cheveux gris et ses yeux de chat, qu'il avait un peu le physique d'un Wutaïen.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il était de retour ici. Kylie, Lucrécia et lui avaient utilisé la matéria. Ils étaient apparus à l'écart de la ville, et avaient profité de la nuit pour se glisser en douce dans une cabane en ruines, abandonnée.

Il était maintenant dix heures et demi du matin. Toujours caché sous sa cape noire, Kadaj arpentait la ville. Il s'arrêta enfin devant ce qu'il cherchait : une forge. Il prit deux dagues, pour Lucrécia et Kylie. C'était des armes de débutantes, il valait mieux commencer avec ça, avant de connaître les capacités réelles des filles.

Il prit également quelques matérias de niveau simple dans une boutique, trois éthers et trois potions, puis il se dirigea vers le sud de la ville, vers la cabane où les filles l'attendaient.

Il s'arrêta bientôt près d'une grande maison où on pouvait lire sur une pancarte : _Turtle Paradise_.

Son attention fut attirée par un groupe de gens, réunis sur le côté droit du bâtiment, près de la rivière. Ils semblaient regarder quelque chose. Il entendit des rires d'enfant.

Il vit une petite fille wutaïenne était en train de faire des acrobaties devant les gens qui applaudirent. Elle devait avoir huit ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en deux petites couettes, et elle portait un kimono bleu ciel. L'enfant tendit un chapeau vers eux et recueillit quelques gils.

« Merci ! Merci mesdames et messieurs, merci ! »

Kadaj allait s'éloigner quand soudain, l'enfant fit une série de pirouettes et atterrit devant lui.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! »

Kadaj ne dit rien, surpris et un peu effrayé. Il n'avait pas vu cette gamine arriver ! Elle était rapide.

« Je vais faire un spectacle, alors regardez ! »

« Heu… Mais, je… »

Se mettant devant lui, l'enfant se mit à danser, puis elle sortit d'une caisse de matériel un gros ballon sur lequel elle se mit à rouler. Puis elle se mit à jongler des balles tout en roulant sur le ballon. Ensuite, elle prit des baguettes et fit tourner des assiettes au sommet, en faisant des figures d'équilibriste. Kadaj fut saisi par son spectacle. De tels tours, à son âge, en plus !

Puis l'enfant se mit à mimer, avec un réalisme surprenant, un serpent, une grue, une sauterelle, un singe et une grenouille. Kadaj ne put s'empêcher de rire, tant l'enfant était douée.

Et il se mit à applaudir quand elle fit un numéro de cracheur de feu, puis des numéros de contorsion.

Puis l'enfant s'arrêta et s'inclina avec grâce.

« C'était magnifique ! Bravo, bravo ! » dit Kadaj en applaudissant.

« C'est vrai, vous avez aimé ? »

« Oh oui, vraiment ! »

Se sentant totalement remonté, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le pont le séparant du quartier où l'attendaient les filles, mais, encore une fois, l'enfant se posta devant lui.

« Dans ce cas, donnez-moi un ou deux gils, s'il vous plaît. »

« Quoi ? »

L'enfant se mit à sautiller en criant : « Des gils ! Des gils ! Des gils ! Des gils ! Des gils ! Des gils ! Des gils !… »

Kadaj mit un moment à réagir. Est-ce que l'enfant allait s'arrêter de gigoter, qu'il puisse parler ? Mais la petite semblait dotée d'une énergie inépuisable.

Puis il fit mine de partir, mais l'enfant le retint en tirant sur sa cape. Kadaj tira un coup sec. La gamine tomba au sol. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je… j'avais fait ça avec tout mon cœur ! Je suis nulle, je souhaiterais tant faire mieux pour recevoir de l'argent ! »

Kadaj s'agenouilla pour la consoler, mais des gens s'attroupèrent autour d'eux, et parurent mécontents.

« Faire du mal à une fillette… »

« Un grand qui s'attaque à une petite… »

Mais la petite finit par se redresser avec un sourire.

« Je sais quoi ! Je vais te montrer mon meilleur tour ! Regarde, je vais invoquer le grand dieu protecteur de Wutaï… TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Elle courut chercher une matéria dans son sac de matériel, puis elle se devant Kadaj. Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite que c'était une fausse : elle appuya sur un bouton dont la couleur fondait avec celle de la sphère en verre rouge transparent.

Et soudain, un serpent jaillit de la sphère et se mit à faire de multiples tours de contorsion avec sa queue.

Kadaj ne s'était pas attendu à un tour aussi… convaincant ! Il bondit en arrière et fit volte-face, la main sur son Souba. Et il sentit plus qu'il entendit quelque chose craquer dans son dos.

Tout le monde applaudit. Le serpent-marionnette venait de happer une grande aile d'oiseau brune sortie du dos du garçon.

Kadaj mit un moment à réaliser : il avait bel et bien une grande aile d'oiseau du côté gauche du dos. Et sa capuche s'était abaissée, révélant son visage !

La fillette parut étonnée, puis elle sourit.

« Oh ! Alors toi aussi, tu sais faire des tours, onii-chan ? Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Cette aile d'oiseau est drôlement bien faite, on dirait une vraie ! »

Kadaj poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Mais son soulagement disparut quand il sentit les mains de la fillette agripper son aile.

« Et comment tu fais, où est le truc ? »

Elle se mit à tirer doucement puis, voyant que l'aile résistait, elle tira plus fort. Kadaj ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

La fillette posa la main sur le dos de Kadaj et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Il n'y a pas de bord, elles font partie de ton corps ! Mais alors, ce sont vraiment des… »

Kadaj attrapa la fillette et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Ainsi s'achève notre spectacle d'aujourd'hui, messieurs dames ! À bientôt ! »

Il courut de toutes ses forces à travers la ville, jusque sur la plage. Cachés tous deux derrière un grand rocher, Kadaj reprit son souffle. Il tenait toujours la fillette dans ses bras, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Enfin, une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il dit :

« Écoute, il y a une explication logique. Mais je t'en prie, jure-moi de ne pas crier. »

« Hum ! Hum ! » (traduction : Oui ! Oui !)

« Tu comprends, vraiment ? »

« Hum ! Hum ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum ! Hum ! »

« Vraiment vraiment ? »

« HUM ! HUM ! »

Kadaj attendit encore quelques secondes, puis il relâcha l'enfant. Celle-ci hurla de toutes ses forces : « CE SONT DE VRAIES AILES ! »

Toute heureuse, elle se mit à faire des roues, des saltos arrières et avants, des roulades, des pirouettes, tout en criant : « C'est un ange ! Un ange ! Un ange ! Un vrai ange ! »

Elle sauta dans les bras de Kadaj paralysé de terreur et dit : « C'est si chouette ! Je veux une aile d'ange, moi aussi ! »

À ces mots, Kadaj sortit de sa torpeur. Elle voulait une aile aussi ?

« Alors, s'il te plaît, fais de moi ton élève ! »

« Hein ? » dit Kadaj, ahuri.

« Tu es d'accord ? Waaaah ! Je suis si heureuse ! Bon, alors commençons le dur entraînement qui mène à la gloire ! »

Elle se mit à battre des bras en dansant autour de Kadaj, tout en chantant : « Des ailes ! Des ailes ! Des ailes… »

Kadaj leva la main et dit bêtement : « Allô ? »

L'enfant l'entraîna jusque devant la porte du _Turtle Paradise_, près de son matériel d'acrobatie, et lui dit :

« Alors, que dois-je faire ? Un kata méditatif divin ? Des figures incarnant les mouvements d'un oiseau divin ? Ou il me faut aussi des matérias spéciales ? »

« Heu… je ne peux pas vraiment t'apprendre comment… »

« Je dois faire quoi ? Je dois faire quoi ? » insista l'enfant.

« Heu… Eh bien… » Il eut une idée. « Mets-toi à jongler sur ton ballon et fais dix tours de la ville en même temps, sans t'arrêter ! »

L'enfant lui sourit, un sourire rayonnant comme ses yeux.

« C'est facile, ça ! J'aurai fait ce tour en dix minutes pas plus ! »

Elle se mit sur son ballon avec ses balles pour jongler, puis partit vers l'est de la ville. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Kadaj en profita. Il s'enfuit vers le sud de la ville, ignorant que derrière un des murs du _Turtle Paradise_, un homme l'avait observé.

Une fois Kadaj parti, il sortit son PHS, composa un numéro puis dit :

« Allô, Youfie ? Je crois que ça va t'intéresser… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie regarda sa dague. La lame avait la taille de son avant-bras. Celle de Lucrécia était pareille.

Kadaj leur avait également acheté des bracelets à trois creux pour les matérias. Telian avait mis dans le sien la matéria blanche puis deux vertes, une de feu et une autre de glace. Lucrécia, elle, y avait mis deux matérias vertes, une de soin, une autre bouclier, et une violette qui augmentait sa magie.

Ainsi équipées, leurs dagues à leur ceinture dans un fourreau, elles se sentaient légèrement plus en sécurité. Bien sûr, cela ne valait pas le Souba de Kadaj ni son talent de guerrier, mais c'était mieux qu'aucune protection.

Kylie avait toujours son sac à dos avec tout son matériel pris sur Terre. Lucrécia gardait sur elle le parchemin d'énigmes. Elle le relisait tandis que tout le monde mangeait des sandwichs pour le déjeuner.

« Au fait, t'étais où, pendant tout ce temps ? T'as flané en ville ? Je peux pas croire que t'aies mis autant de temps juste pour nous trouver des armes », dit Kylie.

« Ah, ben… j'ai croisé une personne qui m'a un peu embêté, entre-temps », dit Kadaj.

« Embêté ? » dit Lucrécia, relevant la tête du parchemin.

« Oui, une petite fille qui m'a fait des tours et voulait des gils à tous prix. C'était ennuyeux, j'avoue. »

Lucrécia fit la moue.

« Cette petite fille… Est-ce qu'elle était très jeune, avec des vêtements wutaïens bleus et des petites couettes ? »

Kadaj parut surpris.

« Hein ? Comment tu sais ça, Lucrécia ? Tu m'as suivi ? »

« Non, je ne t'ai pas suivi. Regarde là. »

Kadaj suivit la direction de son doigt et vit, plantée devant l'entrée, la gamine. Le jeune homme bondit de son siège. L'enfant le pointa du doigt.

« Je t'ai retrouvé ! Tu as dit que tu ferais de moi ton élève, sale menteur ! Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? »

Kadaj analysa rapidement la situation : la porte de sortie était bloquée, la gamine très rapide, elle avait déjà ses preuves. Il ne restait plus que… la fenêtre !

Il bondit dehors et prit la fuite.

« Attends ! » cria la fillette.

Kadaj se mit à courir à travers la ville, poursuivi par la gamine qui le suivait à une vitesse incroyable. Elle semblait infatigable : il eut beau sauter sur le toit des maisons avec son agilité de chat, la gamine était une acrobate et le suivait sans mal. Elle esquiva une pile de tonneaux que des hommes laissèrent tomber, bousculés d'abord par Kadaj.

Enfin, le jeune homme s'arrêta près d'une pagode et se laissa tomber contre une pile de tonneaux. La gamine jaillit de l'un d'eux.

Kadaj n'y tint plus : il tomba au sol, excédé. Il réfléchit. Et s'il lui faisait peur ? Il mit la main sur le manche de son Souba. Il se rendit compte, en le prenant, qu'il n'avait plus les rubans de soie bleu saphir qui ornaient habituellement le manche.

« Tu cherches ça ? » dit la fillette.

Elle tenait les rubans dans ses mains.

« Eh ! Mais c'est à moi ! Rends-les moi ! »

L'enfant les agita sous son nez. Kadaj tendit la main, essaya d'attraper l'enfant, il fit même semblant de renoncer puis tenta une nouvelle approche. Mais l'enfant se dérobait, elle était comme l'eau, elle lui filait entre les doigts !

« Si tu veux les récupérer, dis-moi comment devenir un ange ! » dit la fillette en battant des bras.

Kadaj reprit son souffle, puis dit calmement :

« Tu viens d'où ? Quel est ton nom ? »

Surprise, l'enfant mit un temps avant de répondre :

« Sora. Mon nom est Sora. Je suis une simple petite Wutaïenne. »

« Non, tu n'es pas simple ! explosa Kadaj. Tu veux une aile d'oiseau dans ton dos ? Tu veux devenir un monstre ? Rien que pour de l'argent ? ! ? Une enfant normale ne voudrait pas ça ! »

Sora laissa tomber les rubans au sol.

« Tu crois que j'ai ce… cette chose dans le dos, ces cheveux et ces yeux de monstre parce que j'en ai envie ? ! ? As-tu seulement idée de toute la souffrance que j'ai dû endurer pour ça ? Et toi, tu veux être comme moi ? ! ! ? J'en ai assez, à la fin ! Ne m'approche plus, stupide petite humaine ! »

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. Sora prit les rubans et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Heu… Attends, onii-chan, tu oublies tes… »

« NE ME SUIS PLUS ! » hurla Kadaj.

Emporté par sa colère, il se retourna et poussa l'enfant. Sora tomba au sol. L'enfant le regarda partir, puis attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour pleurer.

Quand Kadaj revint dans la cabane, les filles s'approchèrent, l'air inquiètes.

« Kadaj ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant ? » demanda Lucrécia.

« Je m'en suis débarrassé », dit Kadaj.

« Débarrassé ? Tu ne l'as pas tuée, rassure-moi ? » dit Kylie.

« Quoi ? ! ? Non, non ! Enfin, je… »

« Tu l'as envoyée promener », comprit Lucrécia.

« Mais enfin, c'était de sa faute ! Elle voulait à tous prix devenir comme moi, un clone de Sephiroth ! Elle voulait une aile d'oiseau pour son spectacle. »

« Un spectacle ? Elle a demandé de l'argent, aussi ? » dit Kylie.

« Heu, oui, mais que… »

« Cette petite ne doit pas avoir la vie facile. Elle doit sûrement mendier tous les jours, ces tours constituent sûrement son gagne-pain. Elle doit être un peu comme toi : pas de famille ni de foyer. C'est courant, dans mon monde, tu sais ? Les gens dans le besoin », dit Kylie.

Malgré lui, Kadaj revit le visage de l'enfant. Elle avait eu l'air si triste…

« Tu as compris ton erreur ? Allez, on y va tous les trois. Tu vas t'excuser », dit Lucrécia.

Elle le poussa dehors, tant il était encore sous la surprise, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé les choses ainsi !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soir tombait sur Wutaï. Sora avait eu du mal à reprendre son travail. Elle avait raté beaucoup de numéros que, d'habitude, elle exerçait à la perfection.

Les habitants de la ville furent surpris, ils connaissaient bien Sora et elle ratait rarement un numéro ! Mais aujourd'hui, apparemment, l'enfant semblait aller mal.

Elle en était au numéro où elle roulait sur son ballon. Mais soudain, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. La balle lui roula dessus puis partit au lion.

« Aieuh… » gémit Sora.

Elle mit les mains dans son dos et soupira.

_Toujours pas d'aile. Oh, mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras maintenant ! _

Mais elle se souvint des paroles de Kadaj.

« _Tu veux devenir un monstre ? Tu crois que j'ai ce… cette chose dans le dos, ces cheveux et ces yeux de monstre parce que j'en ai envie ? ! ?_ »

Sora fit la moue. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle. C'était joli, les ailes ! Ce n'était pas un signe d'être un monstre, mais d'un oiseau ! La liberté, le paradis, les anges… Sora n'avait pensé qu'à ça en voyant l'aile de Kadaj.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« T'es sûr que c'est elle ? » dit Loz.

« Oui. Grand-frère me l'a décrite par téléphone. Mère elle-même l'a vue et l'a informé. Pas de doute, c'est elle qu'il faut capturer », dit Yazoo.

Cachés derrière la pile de tonneaux du _Turtle Paradise_, les deux frères épiaient Sora.

« Alors on y va », dit Loz en armant son Dual Hound.

« Doucement, n'oublie pas que Grand-frère la veut vivante. »

Loz baissa les bras.

« Il avait qu'à venir la chercher avec nous, tiens ! »

Yazoo haussa les épaules.

« Bon, allons-y. Eh, petite ! »

Il sortit de sa cachette, suivi par Loz. Sora se redressa et se mit en position défensive dès qu'elle les vit.

« Vous… vous êtes qui, vous ? ! »

« Nous sommes tes amis », dit Yazoo avec un sourire hypocrite.

« _USO !_ Les amis ne font pas des grimaces laides comme ça ! »

Vexé par les paroles de l'enfant, Yazoo fit la grimace, ce qui lui donna l'air fort laid. Loz eut envie de rire, mais un regard furieux de son frère le fit se ressaisir.

« Bon, fini de rire, tu viens avec nous ! Notre grand-frère voudrait te parler », dit Yazoo.

« Dans tes rêves ! Je ne veux pas venir avec vous, je reste ici ! »

Yazoo soupira.

« Je vois. Alors tu m'obliges à employer la manière forte. »

Il leva la main dans le ciel. Sora entendit un bruit venant du sol, comme un rugissement. Soudain, dans un nuage de poussière noire apparut une chimère, une créature au corps de dragon, à la tête squelettique et à la queue de serpent.

« Capture cette gamine insolente, mais ne la tue pas ! » dit Yazoo.

Sora hésita. Plus personne n'était dehors à cette heure, tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir d'aide !

Elle prit la fuite vers le sud de la ville, vers les maisons vides et abandonnées, espérant y trouver une cachette.

* * *

_Lexique du japonais : _

O_nii-chan : grand-frère._

_Sora : ciel. _

_Uso : mensonge. _


	8. La décision des frères

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La décision des frères**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max et Sora sont de mon imagination._

* * *

Kadaj courrait à travers la ville, suivi par Lucrécia et Kylie. Il avait déjà parcouru tant de fois le chemin menant au _Turtle Paradise_, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Mais il avait peur qu'à cause de l'heure, la fillette ne serait plus là lorsqu'il arriverait. Mais si elle n'avait pas de maison, elle resterait dehors, non ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle avait tout de même assez d'argent pour dormir à l'hôtel ?

Il en était là de ses pensées quand soudain, il entendit un grognement de bête. Ce bruit si spécial, si familier… il l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! C'était celui d'une chimère, l'une des créatures qu'il avait lui-même le pouvoir d'invoquer. Mais il n'en avait pas invoquées depuis longtemps, même avant sa mort !

Dans ce cas, ce devait être… un de ses frères ? ! ?

Il accéléra le pas. Arrivé au bout de la rue, près d'une grande pagode, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le figea d'effroi.

Sora était allongée par terre, écrasée sous le poids d'une chimère. La créature lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Soudain, la queue de serpent se dressa et mordit l'enfant dans le dos. Quelques secondes après, Sora cessa de crier. Elle se mit à gesticuler de moins en moins. Ses gestes se firent plus lents… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombât inconsciente au sol.

Loz et Yazoo apparurent près de la créature qui recula. Ils allaient s'approcher de l'enfant quand soudain, une petite boule de feu fonça sur eux. Ils l'esquivèrent avec agilité puis se tournèrent vers celle qui avait osé les attaquer.

Kadaj cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Kylie était apparue quelques mètres devant lui. Elle avait réagi dès qu'elle les avait vus menacer la fillette, et les avait attaqués avec sa matéria de feu. Le jeune homme resserra les pans de sa capuche sur son visage et se cacha dans l'ombre. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de ses frères, les arrêter, leur parler, et surtout les serrer dans ses bras, mais…

« Eh, vous ! Vous êtes deux et vous vous attaquez à une fillette innocente et sans défense ? Bande de lâches ! » dit Kylie.

Lucrécia se mit au côté de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air inquiète. D'une part pour la fillette inconsciente, mais aussi pour elle et Kylie. Elles ne feraient pas le poids face à ces guerriers. Mais le plus troublant encore était leur ressemblance avec Kadaj. Était-il possible que ce soit eux, ses frères ? Et à l'idée de les combattre…

Les deux jeunes hommes parurent surpris un bref instant, puis ils eurent un sourire cruel.

« Tu as du cran, pour nous défier. Mais tout ça ne te regarde pas, alors dégage », dit Loz.

« Non ! »

Yazoo émit un soupir méprisant, puis il leva la main. Kylie entendit des grognements sous ses pieds. Quatre autres chimères jaillirent du sol et se jetèrent sur les filles. Elles allaient peut-être les mordre quand une main se leva dans le ciel. Les chimères disparurent.

Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait ordonné la disparition des chimères. Alors qui… ?

« Arrêtez ça », dit une voix.

Cette voix… cette voix qui leur avait tant manquée ! Ils virent une troisième personne apparaître près des filles.

L'étranger ôta sa capuche, révélant le visage de…

« Kadaj ? ! » dirent Loz et Yazoo en chœur, incrédules.

Le jeune homme sourit tristement.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

Loz fit mine de courir vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Yazoo l'arrêta. Il regarda la main de Kadaj posée sur l'épaule de Lucrécia, puis Kylie qui avait pris la petite Sora dans ses bras. L'enfant ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regarda les deux filles, puis elle sourit en voyant Kadaj.

« Onii-chan à l'aile d'ange ! » dit-elle, toute contente.

« Tu es avec… ces humaines ? » dit Yazoo, incrédule.

Kadaj se redressa, soutenant le regard de son frère aîné.

« J'étais mort après le combat contre Cloud, mais on m'a offert une deuxième chance et je suis revenu pour réparer mes erreurs, mais surtout… pour vous sauver. »

Yazoo et Loz froncèrent les sourcils.

« Nous sauver ? De quoi tu parles ? » dit Loz.

« Que risquons-nous, alors que nous sommes soutenus par Mère ? En plus, Sephiroth est avec nous ! Il est vivant, il est avec Mère et nous a ordonné de capturer cette enfant », dit Yazoo.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « Sephiroth », Lucrécia se crispa. Elle s'avança et dit :

« Non, écoutez, vous avez tort ! Jenova n'est pas la mère de Sephiroth, car… AAAAH ! »

Yazoo avait brusquement dégainé sa gunblade et tiré une balle aux pieds de Lucrécia. La jeune femme tomba à la renverse.

« ARRÊTE ! » cria Kadaj en se plantant devant elle, pour protéger celle qui lui avait rendu la vue.

Il porta en réflexe la main vers le manche de son Souba, mais se ressaisit tout aussitôt. Ce geste, hélas, n'échappa au regard des deux frères. Ils parurent choqués, puis tristes.

« Je comprends, soupira Yazoo. Tu es tombé sous le charme de cette traîtresse de Cetra. Elle t'a tué avec sa pluie, et elle t'a ramené à la vie mais elle t'a aussi enchaîné à son pouvoir. »

Kadaj rougit violemment. Il se revit aveugle dans la Rivière de la Vie, errant seul et sans personne. Il explosa de rage et hurla :

« Je ne suis plus enchaîné à personne, au contraire ! Aéris m'a sauvée du joug de Jenova ! C'est elle la traîtresse, le démon qui m'a fait vivre un enfer. Si vous ne le voyez pas, vous êtes aussi aveugles que je l'ai été ! ! ! »

« QUOI ? ! ? ! » dit Loz, furieux.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de notre mère ? ! ? » dit Yazoo. « Cette fois, c'est sûr. Tu nous as trahis, tu n'es plus notre frère. Si tu t'es rangé du côté des humains, tant pis pour toi ! Maintenant, toi, la gosse, viens ici ! »

Loz fonça vers Sora. Kadaj activa une matéria bouclier dans son bras et forma un puissant barrage contre lequel se heurta son frère.

Puis Kadaj bondit en arrière, prit Sora dans ses bras et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la ville, suivi par les filles.

« Je le savais, onii-chan est incroyable ! » dit Sora, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Toi, reste tranquille ! » dit Kadaj.

« Vous ne nous échapperez pas ! » dit Yazoo.

Il se mit à tirer avec sa gunblade. Les filles coururent un peu en zigzag, Kadaj en fit autant. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Loz arrivait vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière grâce à son Dual Hound.

« Onii-chan, attention devant ! » dit Sora.

Kadaj regarda devant lui et vit une fille, une espèce de ninja qui accourait, un shuriken à la main.

En les voyant, elle lança son shuriken vers eux. Kadaj esquiva le coup de justesse en plongeant au sol. Il fit une roulade et atterrit assis sur le sol, la fillette sur ses genoux.

Celle-ci leva les bras au ciel et dit : « C'était super-marrant ! Onii-chan, encore une fois ! »

« AH NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ! » dit Kadaj, excédé.

« Eh, toi ! Tu oses revenir enlever des enfants ? Lâche cette petite fille ! » dit Youfie en s'approchant.

« Mais non, ce sont eux, les kidnappeurs ! » dit Kylie.

Elle pointa Loz et Yazoo, qui venaient de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Ah, je vois ! Vous formez tous une bande, hein ? Bon, alors on va employer une matéria d'invocation, ça nous simplifiera le travail », dit Yazoo.

Inquiets, Kadaj et les filles reculèrent. Le bras gauche de Yazoo s'illumina d'une forte lumière rouge. Puis soudain, dans un nuage de bulles apparut Léviathan.

Kylie n'avait encore jamais rien vu de pareil : un immense serpent au corps couvert d'écailles turquoises. Sa queue était ornée de grandes nageoires de poissons argentées. Il fixa les mortels de ses yeux rouges comme des rubis.

Loz et Yazoo bondirent en arrière et s'assirent à l'abri sur le toit d'une pagode. De l'eau jaillit du sol, arrosant les pieds des filles et de Kadaj. Ce dernier se demanda comment il allait riposter. Le serpent était si imposant !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » dit Youfie, penaude.

« Courir me paraît une bonne idée », dit Kylie.

« Mais non, attendez ! » dit Sora.

Personne n'écouta l'enfant. De toute façon, Kadaj la reprit dans ses bras et se remit à courir avec les autres. Mais l'eau les ralentissait.

Soudain, Léviathan poussa un cri strident. L'onde se dirigea vers lui, s'amassant en une importante quantité de liquide jusqu'à se transformer en une vague qui se dressa au-dessus du serpent de l'eau. Elle s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Tous furent emportés par la vague et violemment projetés au sol, à moitié assommés.

Le plus résistant, Kadaj, se redressa et regarda les filles. Youfie avait perdu connaissance et les autres étaient à moitié inconscientes, tant la vague les avait secouées.

Il se tourna vers ses frères et leur lança un regard empli de reproches. Ces derniers, toujours sur le toit, lui répondirent par un regard mauvais.

« Léviathan, assomme-les encore un coup », dit Yazoo. Il voulait surtout donner une bonne leçon à son petit-frère insolent.

Obéissant, le dieu de l'eau poussa un nouveau cri. L'eau se remit à converger vers lui, se préparant à s'abatte en une nouvelle vague.

« On est fichus ! » gémit Lucrécia.

Sora regarda tout le monde, puis fouilla dans ses poches. Elle y trouva les rubans de Kadaj et parut un instant songeuse.

Puis elle vit la nouvelle vague qui se préparait. Soudain, elle courut en avant, mit les mains sur ses couettes, puis tendit les bras en criant :

« NON ! »

Trop tard. Léviathan s'arrêta de chanter. La vague tomba sur le groupe. Loz parut légèrement inquiet. Yazoo, lui, demeura imperturbable.

Mais les deux frères parurent surpris en voyant la vague tomber au sol. Elle venait de détruire un pont et des murs alentour, mais Kadaj et ses amies demeuraient tous debout. L'eau semblait… les éviter, comme s'ils étaient protégés par une bulle de champ de force.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Sora. La petite fille se tenait debout devant eux, les cheveux défaits, ses bras tendus sur les côtés. Dans chacune de ses mains brillait un curieux objet : deux anneaux de cristal bleu, ornés de motifs en forme de nuages. Ils brillaient, émettant un chant rappelant celui du vent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu c'est que ça ? » dit Kylie, stupéfaite.

« On est au paradis ? » murmura Sora, les yeux fermés.

« Sora, tu… tu as… dans ton dos… ! » dit Lucrécia.

Sora mit les mains dans son dos et parut émerveillée.

« Wouah ! J'ai… j'ai des ailes ! »

En effet. De jolies ailes de papillon transparentes frémissaient dans le dos de l'enfant.

Elle se tourna vers Kadaj avec des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux.

« Je l'ai fait, onii-chan ! J'ai des ailes d'ange, moi aussiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Les anges n'ont pas des ailes comme ça ! » dit Kylie, surprise.

« Oui, je ne crois pas que ce soient des ailes d'ange », convint Kadaj.

« Ah bon ? » dit Sora, toute déçue.

« Mais comment as-tu… Et ces anneaux, dans tes mains ? » dit Lucrécia.

L'enfant regarda les anneaux. Elle les rapprocha l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se heurtèrent, les petits motifs de nuage clignotèrent, chantant comme des grelots.

La fillette sourit.

« Je sens… je sens un pouvoir… »

Yazoo et Loz descendirent au sol et s'approchèrent.

« Le pouvoir de l'air, dit Yazoo. Je le sais parce que Sephiroth m'avait prévenu. Voilà pourquoi il nous avait chargés de capturer la fillette. Mais qu'importe sa vie, au fond, je crois que les anneaux seuls comptent… Pour la vengeance de Mère ! »

Il sortit à nouveau sa gunblade. Sora eut un étrange sourire.

« Je ressens le pouvoir dans tout mon corps… Je m'occupe de tout, ne bougez pas ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle fonça vers les deux frères. Loz tendit le poing vers elle, mais l'enfant s'envola au tout dernier moment et grimpa sur sa tête. Il tenta de l'attraper, mais elle bondit en l'air puis se tourna vers Yazoo. Ce dernier tendit sa gunblade vers elle mais la petite, rapide comme l'air, se mit à zigzaguer dans tous les sens.

Et soudain, en un souffle, elle se retrouva derrière Yazoo et le poussa en avant. Il se retourna pour lui faire volte-face, mais elle avait disparu.

Déroutés, les deux frères regardèrent autour d'eux, mais nulle trace de la fillette.

« Je suis là-haut ! » cria Sora.

Ils levèrent la tête. La petite fille effectua une pirouette et fit tinter ses anneaux plusieurs fois. Des étoiles argentées en jaillirent, l'enrobant d'un nuage de lumière.

Puis soudain, Sora se figea et cria :

« ZÉPHYR ! »

Les nuages se détachèrent des anneaux et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, formant une immense tornade. Les deux frères furent renversés en arrière et allèrent heurter un mur.

Kadaj en fut inquiet. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent ! Il ressentit du soulagement en voyant ses frères se redresser, l'air affaibli mais bien vivants.

« Sale gamine… » fulmina Loz.

« Tant pis… On se reverra ! On n'en a pas fini avec vous, ce n'est que le commencement ! » dit Yazoo.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'enfuirent. Sora atterrit en douceur près de ses amis.

« Tu as été incroyable ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Oui, c'était génial ! Mais comment as-tu fait ? » dit Kylie.

« Ce sont mes anneaux magiques », dit l'enfant.

Elle détacha les anneaux l'un de l'autre. Ils se transformèrent alors en deux vulgaires petits chouchous bleus, ornés chacun d'un petit nuage semblable à ceux sur les anneaux. Sora se refit deux couettes avec.

« Des anneaux… Eh ! Mais vous vous souvenez du parchemin ? » dit Kylie.

Tous eurent un éclair de compréhension commun :

« _Unissez les Anneaux du Vent  
Dans le temple du serpent de l'eau_ »

Soudain, Lucrécia éternua. Elle était trempée, le vent du soir soufflait sur Wutaï.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer d'abord chez moi pour se sécher puis prendre du repos, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre », proposa Kylie.

L'idée fut acceptée. Ils se tournèrent vers Youfie. Elle avait perdu connaissance après la première vague, elle demeurait évanouie au sol.

Ils choisirent de la laisser là. En se réveillant, elle croirait sûrement avoir rêvé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Quoi ? Comment ça, vous avez échoué ? Vous n'avez pas ramené la gamine ni les anneaux ? » explosa Sephiroth.

Penauds, Loz et Yazoo se tenaient debout devant le bureau où était assis Sephiroth, dans la bibliothèque souterraine du manoir.

« On a eu des ennuis », dit Yazoo.

« Ouais, la gamine était protégée par des humaines et… par notre petit-frère », dit Loz.

« Pardon ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Kadaj est revenu. La Cetra l'a ramené à la vie et il est de son côté. Il nous a empêché d'enlever la fillette. Du coup, elle a utilisé ses anneaux magiques et a réussi à nous repousser », dit Yazoo.

L'ex-Général de la Shinra fronça les sourcils. Kadaj, revenu à la vie… Impossible ! Il sentit l'esprit de Jenova qui fulminait de colère, ce qui stimulait sa propre rage.

Ainsi, de nouveaux obstacles se dressaient sur leur route, comme autrefois. Poussant un profond soupir, Sephiroth regarda le dossier du projet M posé devant lui.

« Tant pis, il y a encore d'autres choses à faire, de toute façon… » _Et bientôt, l'Épée Terrible sera mienne_, pensa-t-il en tapotant le dossier.

Il sentit Masamune trembler, dans son dos. Agacé, il frappa le manche. L'épée ne fit que vibrer davantage, comme énervée par la réaction de son maître.

Surpris, Yazoo et Loz échangèrent un regard en coin, puis ils sortirent sur ordre de Sephiroth. Une fois loin dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent.

« Alors tu es sûr ? » demanda Loz.

« Oui », dit Yazoo.

Ils prirent la route menant à leur chambre, pour se reposer.

_Kadaj, c'est décidé. On vengera Mère, et on te combattra pour ça s'il le faut. Jenova compte plus que tout. Et une fois que Mère aura étendu son pouvoir sur cette planète avec notre aide… tu seras libéré, je t'en fais la promesse ! _pensa Yazoo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tommy siffla d'admiration.

« Ben dites donc, quelle aventure ! » dit le grand-père, tout en écrivant les dernières lignes du récit de Lucrécia dans son carnet de notes.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, enveloppés dans des serviettes, Kylie et ses compagnons avaient fini de raconter leur aventure à Wutaï et la découverte des anneaux de Sora.

« Nous savons maintenant que Sephiroth voulait les anneaux de la petite. Il serait donc au courant de cette espèce d'énigme ou de prophétie », dit Kylie.

« Mais d'où tiens-tu ces anneaux ? » dit Lucrécia.

La petite Wutaïenne haussa les épaules.

« Je suis orpheline, on m'a recueillie bébé dans un orphelinat, avec ces chouchous dans les cheveux. J'ai pris l'habitude de vivre avec, et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je découvre leur pouvoir », dit Sora.

« Il faudra se dépêcher de résoudre les autres points de l'énigme avant lui, si vous voulez sauver la planète », dit le grand-père.

« Bon, en attendant, il est l'heure de dîner, alors tout le monde à table ! Et on pourra fêter l'arrivée de Sora dans votre groupe », dit la mère en entrant.

Sora courut près du fauteuil de Kadaj, lui prit la main et y mit les rubans de son sabre.

« Maintenant que j'ai mes ailes, je te les rends ! »

Elle lui offrit même son plus beau sourire. Kadaj lui répondit par un petit sourire crispé. Lucrécia comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Il était triste pour ses frères. Il était pratiquement devenu leur ennemi, il serait désormais obligé de les affronter s'il les recroisait. Ce qui arriverait sans nul doute, si Sephiroth les envoyait résoudre d'autres points de l'énigme.

Sora fut la première envoyée dans la salle de bains pour se laver. Puis elle ressortit habillée en terrienne : une jupe bleu marine, un T-Shirt blanc avec un dragon argenté brodé dessus, et des sandales. Elle avait toujours ses couettes nouées par ses chouchous magiques.

« Je suis si heureuse ! » dit la petite Wutaïenne.

Elle sauta au cou de chacun pour leur faire un câlin, puis elle courut dans la cuisine. Tout le monde s'installa à table dans la salle à manger.

Soudain, Sora débarqua avec des baguettes au sommet desquelles tournaient des assiettes de nourriture.

« Je suis tellement contente ! Je vais faire un numéro spécial pour la peine ! »

Très enthousiaste, Tommy applaudit. Mais soudain, la petite perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse avec les baguettes et les assiettes dont le contenu s'étala par terre.

Kadaj serra les dents. Décidément, ça promettait !

« Je vais faire un numéro de cracheur de feu, aussi ! » dit Sora.

Elle saisit une allumette et souffla dessus, provoquant une longue traînée de feu vers le plafond. Le grand-père, la mère et Lucrécia se lancèrent à sa poursuite, la suppliant d'arrêter. Cracher du feu dans une boutique pleine de plantes et de fleurs, c'était trop dangereux !

Sora esquiva ses poursuivants d'un triple salto arrière et tendit la main vers la table en riant.

« Des gils, s'il vous plaît ! »

Kylie et Kadaj se regardèrent, puis ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Oui, Sora leur réservait bien des surprises !

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que tout le monde aime autant Sora. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? _


	9. Dépollution du bassin

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Dépollution du bassin  
**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max et Sora sont de mon imagination._

_D'abord, merci à Ysa666, Ayame-Nightbreed, Nmfrter et Emma Kansakie pour leurs reviews, merci beaucoup ! _

_Et merci à Emma Kansakie et Yoruchi Kuraitsuki pour avoir mis mon histoire dans leur section d'histoires favorites, c'est super gentil ! _

_Bon, voici donc la suite… _

* * *

Il faisait nuit. La lune scintillait, les étoiles exécutaient leur ballet silencieux dans le ciel.

Mais dans un manoir où régnaient les ombres du passé, une personne évoluait dans un monde plus sombre encore !

Assis dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque souterraine, Sephiroth était concentré. Les yeux fermés, il s'entraînait à renforcer ses pouvoirs. Il suffisait qu'il laisse Jenova prendre pleinement possession de son corps. Son esprit puissant renforçait ses os, ses muscles et sa chair.

Enfin, après un instant, Jenova se retira, retournant dans un monde dont Sephiroth ignorait la nature. Ce n'était pas la Rivière de la Vie, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Et ce n'était pas cette planète. Il ignorait donc tout de là où elle allait… Peut-être le néant ? Dans ce cas, ce serait nulle part ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se concentrer sur des sujets métaphysiques. Il devait prendre des dispositions spéciales.

Un de ses incarnés était revenu à la vie. Il devait le retrouver, puis reprendre contrôle de lui. Il allait donc explorer en esprit cette planète afin de retrouver sa trace.

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, et laissa tout son corps se détendre. Par mesure de sécurité, il avait fermé la porte à clé, afin que personne ne profite de sa position d'extrême faiblesse pour le tuer.

Il alla d'abord à Edge. Il toucha l'esprit de Cloud, qui dormait dans une chambre du _7th Heaven_. Le jeune homme blond se crispa dans son sommeil, et se mit à gigoter, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Sephiroth était sûr que s'il avait eu son corps à ce moment-là, il aurait souri de façon sadique.

Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pour le moment. En parlant de chat, il en vit à Cosmo Canyon. Une espèce de grand tigre rouge. Oui, le numéro XIII ! Il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Ce dernier dormait aussi dans une chambre d'une auberge taillée dans la falaise de la ville. Le fauve s'agita dans son sommeil, lui aussi, l'air mal à l'aise.

Sephiroth parcourut les autres endroits de la planète, mais… il n'y avait plus rien !

Pourtant, c'était impossible. Non, il avait dû faire une erreur. Il fit encore un tour en esprit sur toute la surface de la planète, mais le résultat fut le même. Il n'y avait aucun clone à part Cloud, Red XIII, Loz et Yazoo !

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ! ? Kadaj ne se trouvait en aucun endroit de cette planète, comme si… comme s'il avait quitté ce monde !

Sephiroth revint dans son corps et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, continuant de chercher une réponse impossible à une question illogique.

Un petit bruit près de son siège le ramena à la réalité. Masamune. Encore elle. Posée sur la table, l'épée vibrait dans son fourreau.

Sephiroth s'approcha et la regarda. Pourquoi diable réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il voyait son épée agir comme… comme un être vivant !

Il se souvenait avoir réussi à revenir à la vie une troisième fois auprès d'elle, dans les ruines de Midgar. Cette épée l'avait toujours soutenu dans chacun de ses combats, comme un prolongement de son bras.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il avait toujours été le seul maître de l'épée.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Tout n'était pas comme avant. Il ne retrouvait pas un de ses clones. Et il n'avait plus confiance en son arme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj dormait d'un sommeil normal, un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar, quand il sentit la présence familière d'Aéris qui l'appelait. Elle avait l'air affolée.

Une fois dans les champs de fleurs, le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme était assise sur le sol. Elle tordait la tige d'une fleur dans ses mains et avait la tête baissée.

« Tu m'appelé ? » dit doucement Kadaj.

Aéris releva les yeux et sourit.

« Ah, tu es là ! Oui, je… Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Kadaj hocha la tête et s'assit devant elle.

« Nous avons résolu un nouveau point de l'énigme et trouvé les anneaux de l'air. »

« Je sais. J'ai vu Sora. Elle est drôle ! »

« Mouais… un peu collante, tout de même… » dit Kadaj, se souvenant encore du vol des rubans de son sabre.

Aéris sourit. Kadaj se dit que ce n'était pas normal. Il connaissait maintenant assez Aéris pour savoir que normalement, elle aurait dû rire en l'entendant parler ainsi.

« Aéris, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée pour tes frères. C'est moi qui t'ait ramené, qui t'ait demandé de faire tout ça, et… »

La main de Kadaj sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Quand j'étais avec Jenova, je me sentais toujours seul et différent. De toute façon, elle… Elle m'avait tellement manipulé que j'ignorais mes frères à cette époque, déjà. »

Il baissa la tête à son tour, l'air honteux.

« Je les traitais comme des vulgaires serviteurs, je ne me comportais plus comme un frère avec eux. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne se sont pas plaints une seule fois. Je n'ai même pas vu qu'ils avaient mal à cause de moi, de la façon dont je les commandais, comment je leur parlais… J'étais vraiment aveugle, à cette époque », dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Oui, il était plus responsable de ce qui leur arrivait qu'Aéris. Au moins, maintenant, il avait une chance d'essayer de tout réparer. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver… mais essayer de changer les choses lui suffisait, déjà.

Aéris hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

« Fais attention, tout de même. Sephiroth a essayé de te retrouver, il a localisé Cloud et Nanaki, ses deux autres clones. »

« Il peut reprendre le contrôle de moi, si je reviens sur Gaïa ? »

« Non, je t'ai ramené à la vie avec ma magie, tu es immunisé, la magie Cetra t'a marqué. Jamais Jenova ne pourra te reprendre. Même si tu revivais tout le traitement que Hojo t'a fait subir, tu demeurerais parfaitement lucide. Mais reste prudent. »

« D'accord. »

Aéris disparut. Kadaj ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla dans son lit de la chambre d'amis. Lucrécia dormait encore dans le lit d'à côté.

Se levant, le jeune homme alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche puis, une fois propre et habillé, il descendit les escaliers. Il traversa la boutique de fleuriste. Il pouvait sentir le parfum des fleurs et des plantes, et cette odeur l'apaisait. Cette odeur, c'était la vie, la force de la terre. Il remercia mentalement Aéris de l'avoir libéré de Jenova. Depuis qu'il était libre, le parfum des plantes ne l'indisposait plus du tout.

Soudain, deux pots de géranium jaillirent des buissons. Ils tournaient au sommet de deux baguettes.

« Voici les plantes, chers clients ! »

Souriant, Kadaj se plaqua contre le mur, laissant passer Sora, qui jonglait avec les plantes. Elle marcha jusqu'au comptoir et y déposa, sans aucune maladresse, les deux pots devant une file de clients ébahis.

« Incroyable ! Bravo ! Magnifique ! » dirent-ils en applaudissant, émerveillés.

« Et combien ça coûte ? » dit une des clientes.

Sora eut un sourire gourmand. Elle allait pouvoir récolter de l'argent ! Depuis que la mère de Kylie lui avait enseigné la valeur de l'euro, nettement supérieure à celle du gil, l'enfant semblait décidée à vivre aussi longtemps que possible dans ce monde.

L'enfant bondit, s'agrippa à une des colonnes soutenant la coupole de verre de la serre, et atterrit sur le comptoir. Elle se mit à taper sur le clavier de la caisse avec ses pieds. Elle fit un compte sans aucune faute.

Les clients dans toute la boutique applaudirent. Depuis que Sora travaillait dans la boutique pour aider la mère de Kylie, le commerce était bien plus prospère. D'une part grâce à Sora, qui amusait beaucoup les clients avec ses tours, mais aussi grâce à Lucrécia, qui aidait la mère à composer de nouveaux engrais et insecticides grâce à ses connaissances scientifiques.

Lucrécia avait même retrouvé la joie de travailler sur des expériences. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les anneaux de l'air, une semaine qu'ils vivaient dans ce monde.

Kadaj lui-même était heureux, il avait été inscrit dans le même collège que Kylie. Il était dans sa classe et il avait découvert la joie de vivre une vie comme tous les autres étudiants de son âge. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à teindre ses cheveux, sans doute un désir impulsif de conserver son individualité. Quant aux yeux, impossible de les changer ! Même s'il essayait de mettre des lentilles pour arrondir ses pupilles, leur éclat surnaturel dû à la Mako le faisait sortir de la normale.

Mais Kylie était toujours là pour le soutenir, ainsi que son petit-frère Tommy, sans oublier leur grand-père, leur mère et Lucrécia.

Bref, tout le monde s'était adapté à ce nouveau mode de vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, puisqu'on était dimanche, Kadaj s'était mis d'accord avec les autres pour repartir sur Gaïa. Aéris l'avait prévenu dans son rêve, il allait donc faire attention. Mais ils ne pouvaient demeurer éternellement ici. Sephiroth était à la recherche de la réponse concernant l'énigme, et ils devaient l'arrêter. Sans parler de Loz et Yazoo, que Kadaj voulait sauver à tous prix.

Oui, il fallait se remette en route. La boutique de fleurs fermait le dimanche après-midi. À une heure de l'après-midi, Kylie et ses amis étaient fin prêts.

La jeune fille vérifia une dernière fois que le matériel dans son sac à dos était suffisant (nourritures, vivres, vêtements, matérias, médecine de secours, sans oublier le parchemin de l'énigme, etc.) puis elle activa la matéria blanche. Kadaj avait remis sa tenue de combat en cuir noir, Sora son kimono bleu, Lucrécia portait toujours les mêmes vêtements offerts par la mère de Kylie. Cette dernière avait opté pour une tenue de gym noire et bleue, assez discrète.

Enfin prêts, tous repartirent sur Gaïa pour une nouvelle aventure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout le monde avait répondu au coup de fil de Youfie. Tout le monde s'était réuni au 7th Heaven : Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent et elle, Youfie.

« Alors, tu disais que c'était urgent ? Que s'est-il passé à Wutaï qui t'oblige à nous réunir tous ? » dit Cloud.

« Eh bien… les argentés sont toujours en vie », annonça Youfie, un peu gênée.

« HEIN ! ! ? » cria tout le monde.

« Ils ont encore essayé d'enlever une enfant, chez moi », dit la ninja.

« Et alors ? Ils ont réussi ? Où est la petite ? Tu as pu la sauver ? » dit Tifa, inquiète.

« Heu… Oui et non… En fait, c'est bizarre… »

« Bizarre ? Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! » dit Cloud, énervé.

« Eh ben… D'abord, je suis tombée sur Kadaj, qui courrait avec la petite dans ses bras. Mais il avait l'air d'être poursuivi par ses deux autres frères, l'un d'eux lui tirait dessus. »

« Hein ? ! ? Kadaj, sauver une petite fille ? » dit Barret, ahuri.

« Youfie, t'aurais pas subi une baisse d'énergie en utilisant trop de matérias ? Tu sais, parfois, l'affaiblissement provoque une baisse de la vue, et… » dit Cait Sith.

« JE N'INVENTE RIEN DU TOUT ! CES &+§# ONT MÊME UTILISÉ UNE DES MATÉRIAS D'INVOCATION QU'ON M'AVAIT VOLÉES ! »

« C'est vrai, la radio a parlé de la manifestation de Léviathan à Wutaï, il y a six jours », dit Cait Sith.

« Alors… ils sont en vie ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? On a pourtant vu Kadaj disparaître grâce à la pluie, et les deux autres sont morts dans l'explosion ! » protesta Tifa.

« Peu importe ! Vivants ou pas, il faut les retrouver et les exterminer », dit Cloud.

« Et sauver la petite fille », dit Nanaki.

« Si elle vit encore… Non, non, j'ai rien dit ! » dit Cait Sith penaud face aux regards accusateurs des autres.

Cloud donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Ces maudits incarnés étaient de retour ! Il ne manquait plus que Sephiroth pour que sa haine soit totale.

« Encore une chance que Sephiroth ne soit pas dans le lot », dit Vincent, comme s'il avait capté la pensée de son ami.

« Ouais… Mais où on va, alors ? On sait par où commencer ? » dit Tifa.

Youfie leva la main, timidement.

« Oui ? Tu as encore autre chose, Youfie ? » dit Nanaki.

« Il y avait… deux autres filles, avec Kadaj. »

« Deux autres filles ? » dit Barret.

« Ouais… Une brune plus jeune que Tifa, genre mon âge, et… une femme. »

Elle lança un regard gêné à Vincent.

« Qui c'était ? Tu la connaissais, ou quoi ? » dit Barret, en voyant son comportement étrange.

« Ben… on aurait dit… Lucrécia », acheva-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Jusqu'ici, Vincent avait gardé un visage impassible. Mais en entendant le nom de sa bien-aimée, il perdit constance.

« Pardon ? » dit-il.

« Elle avait changé de vêtements, elle semblait en pleine forme, elle courrait vite, comme moi et les autres, mais… C'était bien elle, ou alors elle avait une sœur jumelle ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » la coupa sèchement Vincent.

Il réfléchit. Lucrécia… revenue pour aider Kadaj ? Impossible ! Pourquoi ? Dans ce cas, était-il possible que Sephiroth aussi, soit… ? Non ! Ce devait être une autre. Youfie avait dû se tromper.

Après tout, cette histoire de Loz et Yazoo attaquant Kadaj ne tenait pas debout, pas plus que l'idée de Kadaj protégeant une petite fille humaine contre ses deux frères !

Non, il devait s'agir d'une autre.

« Bon, alors où on va ? » dit Cid.

Soudain, un petit garçon franchit la porte du bar. Il semblait essoufflé.

« Denzel ! Tu devrais être à l'école, à cette heure ! » s'écria Tifa, les mains sur les hanches.

« Il est revenu… Cloud ! »

« Qui ? Qui est revenu ? Sephiroth ? ! ! ? » dit le jeune homme, mi-inquiet, mi-excité.

« Tout comme… J'ai vu Kadaj se diriger vers l'église ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj était inquiet. Il avait bousculé accidentellement un petit garçon en marchant dans l'une des rues d'Edge. Il s'était retourné pour s'excuser, mais en voyant l'enfant, il s'était figé.

Ces cheveux bruns touffus, ces yeux bleus… Pas de doute, on aurait dit Denzel, l'un des enfants qu'il avait essayé d'endoctriner à Ajit !

Malgré sa cape noire qu'il portait toujours, Kadaj était sûr que l'enfant l'avait reconnu. Il avait alors accéléré le pas, suivi par Kylie, Lucrécia et Sora. Elles ne connaissaient pas bien l'histoire, mais elles se doutaient qu'il devait s'agir d'une « vieille connaissance » de Kadaj, du temps où il était encore au service de Jenova. Nu doute que de nouveaux ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon. Mais ils devaient à tous prix avancer, la survie de la planète en dépendait, et celle de ce petit garçon était comprise dedans.

« Pourquoi on va dans une église ? » dit Kylie

« Je crois que ça correspond à une partie de l'énigme », dit Lucrécia.

Kadaj était d'accord avec elle. Il se souvenait de la strophe :

« _Venez chercher dans le jardin Cetra  
La branche mère de toutes les fleurs_ »

Et justement, l'église en ruines du secteur 5 de Midgar comportait une église parmi ses bâtiments. Une église où l'on pouvait trouver un immense parterre de fleurs. Comme un jardin. Autrefois, Aéris l'avait tenu, elle, une demi-Cetra.

En franchissant la porte de l'église, Kylie s'arrêta, saisie par la beauté de l'endroit. Au début, il n'y avait qu'un grand parquet en bois, jalonné de bancs dont certains étaient en ruines, délabrés.

Presque tout le plafond avait disparu, seul l'entrée était protégée, pratiquement. Un grand chandelier en métal était suspendu à un cadre en bois, au plafond.

Et au bout, devant un mur recouvert de bannières rouges, on pouvait contempler un étang constellé de pétales de fleurs.

Cet endroit était vraiment… spécial. Kylie aurait aimé avoir une église comme ça, à Paris. Même si elle savait que c'était impossible, c'était un joli rêve.

En voyant l'étang, Sora sauta de joie.

« Chouette ! Il y a même une piscine privée, c'est supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! »

Elle courut jusqu'à l'étang et allait sauter, quand Lucrécia l'attrapa.

« Non, Sora ! Voyons, tu n'as pas ton maillot de bain ! Et nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, nous devons trouver la branche dont parlait l'énigme. »

« Oh, mais … Lucrécia onee-chan, c'est tellement dommage ! » soupira la petite.

« T'en fais pas ! Une fois de retour sur Terre, je t'emmène à la piscine, c'est juré ! Avec un toboggan et un plongeoir géant », promit Kylie.

L'enfant retrouva le sourire.

« Kadaj ? Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Kylie.

Il se tenait immobile, l'air pâle, les yeux braqués sur le bassin.

« Je… j'ai peur. Cette eau m'a fait du mal, autrefois. Elle m'a pratiquement tué. Et le jardin a disparu, englouti là-dessous, c'est fichu ! »

Les filles comprirent son malaise et regardèrent l'eau. Alors les pétales provenaient des fleurs englouties ?

« On dirait que tu vas pouvoir nager en fin de compte, Sora », dit Kylie.

L'enfant sourit, mais les paroles de Kadaj l'inquiétaient un peu.

« T'inquiète, j'y vais, Kadaj onii-chan. Et je reviendrai avec la branche. »

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai amené des palmes et un masque de plongée, au cas où ! » dit Kylie en fouillant dans son sac.

Sora enleva sa veste et ses souliers, mit les lunettes de plongée équipées d'un tube respiratoire, elle chaussa les palmes puis plongea dans l'eau.

Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un objet noir et couvert de boue. Pleine d'enthousiasme, Lucrécia le prit et commença à le laver.

Kadaj ne put résister à la curiosité. Il s'approcha, très lentement mais sûrement.

Hélas, déception… ce n'était qu'un vieux tube de métal tordu. Sora replongea et revint plusieurs fois de suite, trouvant une ceinture, un chouchou, et même des morceaux d'une grande épée. Kadaj reconnut les débris de l'épée de Cloud. Nulle doute qu'il avait dû tomber dans l'eau après son combat contre ses frères. Les restes de son arme l'avaient suivi.

Sora finit par arrêter de nager. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était épuisant. Kylie avait l'impression qu'au lieu de résoudre une énigme, ils étaient en train de dépolluer le bassin de l'église. Qui avait eu l'audace de jeter tous ces déchets dans un lieu pareil, d'ailleurs ? ! ?

Lucrécia enveloppa l'enfant dans une serviette.

« Il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes, Sora, ou tu vas être malade », dit la jeune femme.

« Je me demande si la branche est vraiment là-dedans », soupira Kylie.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre », dit Sora.

« Parce que vous cherchiez quelque chose ? » dit une voix à la porte d'entrée.

Kadaj se figea. Cette voix… Il se retourna. Les autres en firent autant, et se figèrent en voyant qui avait parlé.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? Pour jouer, dites-moi dans vos reviews : à votre avis, qui dit cette phrase, à la porte d'entrée de l'église ? _


	10. Un coeur de glace… ou d'or ?

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Un cœur de glace… ou d'or ?**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max et Sora sont de mon imagination. _

_D'ABORD, désolée, mais en écrivant, mon imagination a été la plus forte et celui qui a parlé ne répond aux attentes de personne. Navrée ! Alors la personne qui a parlé est différente de ce que tout le monde pensait, désolée ! _

* * *

Cloud courrait en tête d'Avalanche vers l'église d'Aéris. Il avait la main serrée sur son épée. Si Kadaj était là, il avait bien l'intention de l'interroger, pour savoir si Sephiroth était bel et bien revenu.

L'envie de combattre le démangeait. Soudain, alors qu'il atteignait le perron menant à la porte d'entrée de l'église, il tomba brusquement en arrière et atterrit au sol devant ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Tifa.

Cloud se releva en gémissant.

« Je sais pas… J'ai été brusquement rejeté en arrière. »

Vincent s'approcha lentement et tendit la main. Il sentit quelque chose de dur et d'invisible dans l'air. Une onde électrique désagréable parcourut son corps, le faisant reculer.

« Une barrière d'énergie… Quelqu'un nous empêche d'entrer dans l'église. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj s'était attendu à faire face à Avalanche, puisque Denzel était parti en le voyant. Ou aux Turks, qui avaient beaucoup d'informateurs dans les différentes villes de la planète. Ou même à ses frères, revenus pour tenter une fois de plus de l'arrêter. Mais ce n'était aucun d'eux.

C'était une personne cachée sous une cape noire. Un garçon, à en juger la voix. Il avait la même taille et environ le même âge que Kadaj.

Il portait une grande cape noire et une tunique bleu sombre, avec une ceinture de soie verte nouée à la taille, où était brodée un condor en argent. Il avait des cheveux châtains ébouriffés, et de grands yeux verts rappelant ceux d'Aéris.

« Alors ? Vous cherchiez quelque chose, _fils de Jenova _? » dit le jeune homme avec tout le mépris possible dans sa voix.

Kadaj frémit. Ce garçon émanait une force étrangement familière, comme celle d'Aéris. Et sa haine était presque palpable.

« Tu… Qui es-tu ? » demanda Lucrécia avec douceur.

Le garçon fit la grimace.

« Si vous croyez m'amadouer avec de la gentillesse, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Je posais une question à ce… ce monstre ! »

Il tendit un doigt tremblant de rage vers Kadaj.

« Tu le connais ? » murmura Kylie.

« Non. » Et c'était la pure vérité.

« Eh, toi ! N'insulte pas Kadaj onii-chan ! » dit Sora.

Elle se posta devant le garçon et prit ses chouchous, faisant réapparaître les anneaux magiques. En voyant les artefacts, le garçon parut surpris.

Puis il sourit.

« Oh ! Vous cherchez donc les Clés de l'Épée Humaine ? Je comprends… Mais ne cherchez pas, la branche-mère n'est pas ici. Et ce n'est pas pour des gens comme vous. Tout ce que vous mériteriez, ce serait… la mort ! »

Il tendit la main. Kadaj se sentit violemment propulsé en arrière. Il ne put résister. Il tomba dans l'eau du bassin.

« KADAJ ! » crièrent les filles, horrifiées.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais il ne put que cracher un chapelet de bulles. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que la douleur le traverse et réduise son corps en particules de Rivière de la Vie, comme la première fois.

L'eau était si froide, c'était horrible ! Il attendit, immobile. Son dos heurta le fond du bassin. Il attendit encore, mais… mais… _la douleur ne vint pas_.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se regarda. Son corps était en parfait état, il ne fumait pas ! Et il ne ressentait rien. Il avait la même sensation qu'une personne normale venant de tomber à l'eau, rien de plus.

À la surface, Sora allait replonger, quand elle se heurta à un mur d'énergie. Lucrécia se tourna vers le garçon.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qui es-tu ? ! ? »

« Mon nom est Sylvain. Et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ici ! Oubliez votre quête, les artefacts Cetras ne sont faits ni pour les humains ni pour les suppôts de Jenova. Et dépêchez-vous de partir par le toit, avant que ma barrière énergétique disparaisse. Avalanche veut vous capturer. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit par un trou dans le mur sur sa droite. Kadaj sortit de l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la rive.

« L'eau était bonne, hein, onii-chan ? » demanda Sora avec le sourire.

« Ce type… Où il est, que je le tue ? » fulmina Kadaj.

« Il est parti. Et il nous a conseillé d'en faire autant, il paraît qu'il empêche Avalanche d'entrer », dit Kylie.

Kadaj sursauta. Avalanche… Oh non !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud en était maintenant à son quarante-troisième assaut contre le mur énergétique. Il déchaînait toute sa force sur la mystérieuse barrière invisible, donnant chaque fois un coup d'épée, tombant par terre puis se redressant et donnant un nouveau coup.

Tous ses amis étaient assis sur le sol et le regardaient faire avec ennui.

« Il gaspille ses forces », soupira Vincent.

« Sa ténacité me rend admiratif », dit Nanaki.

« Si ce n'était que ça ! » ironisa Tifa. Tous comprirent ce qu'elle pensait. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Cloud avec des envies de meurtre et de vengeance envers Sephiroth ou tout ce qui s'y rapportait, elle avait mal. Il n'était plus le jeune homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il pensait venger Aéris, en faisant ça ?

Mais Tifa ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, Aéris avait aussi été son amie, et elle en voulait à Sephiroth de l'avoir tuée. Mais l'état de Cloud lui paraissait excessif, c'était plus que de la vengeance, on aurait dit de l'obsession !

Arrivé au cinquantième assaut, Cloud vit son épée se lever, pour heurter une nouvelle fois le mur invisible, quand… elle alla plus loin. Elle tomba plus bas.

Emporté par son élan, Cloud tomba de tout son long avec elle par terre.

Les autres se levèrent tous contents. Enfin le mur avait disparu !

Ils coururent tous à l'intérieur de l'église, puis se figèrent. Il n'y avait personne. L'église était vide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Pfouh, on a eu chaud ! » dit Kylie.

Kadaj et ses amies s'étaient cachées au sommet des poutres de bois de l'église, quand Avalanche était entré. Puis Kylie avait activé sa matéria blanche et ramené tout le monde sur Terre.

Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité dans le salon chez la jeune fille.

« Bon, eh bien… la branche-mère n'était pas dans l'église », dit Lucrécia.

« On a dû se tromper d'endroit », fit Kylie.

« Alors où on devrait aller, Kylie onee-chan ? » dit Sora.

« Je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. On repartira demain, la nuit porte conseil », dit Kadaj.

Acquiesçant, chacun partit de son côté. Sora prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour se laver, Kylie monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, Lucrécia partit dans la serre pour continuer son travail sur un nouvel engrais pour les fleurs.

Kadaj monta dans la chambre d'amis. Il posa son Souba sous son lit, se déchaussa puis s'allongea sur le lit.

Il ferma les yeux et entra en contact avec Aéris. Elle parut rassurée en le voyant.

« J'ai eu peur quand Cloud et les autres se sont dirigés vers mon église. Denzel est adorable, mais il ne sait rien du tout, ne lui en veux pas. »

« Il avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, après ce que je lui ai fait, à lui comme à tous les autres enfants », soupira Kadaj.

Il baissa la tête, sentant la culpabilité du passé le submerger.

« Hum… Kadaj ? »

« Hum ? » dit-il en sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? »

« Ah oui ! Je suis tombé dans l'eau du bassin, mais je ne suis pas mort ! Comment ça se fait ? J'ai des cellules de Jenova, non ? »

Aéris sourit.

« Oui, mais tu n'as plus Jenova en toi. C'était elle qui imprégnait ton corps, son énergie spirituelle incompatible avec celle de ce monde. La Rivière de la Vie s'est attaquée à elle à travers toi. Et comme tu refusais de te détacher d'elle à ce moment-là, tu as disparu avec elle. »

Kadaj secoua la tête.

« Et l'autre, là ? Qui c'était, ce type qui m'a jeté à l'eau ? »

Aéris parut gênée.

« Eh bien… je n'y croyais pas moi-même, mais… »

Elle fit silence, la tête basse, les mains dans le dos, son pied grattant le sol.

« Son nom est Sylvain Corton, et… c'est un Cetra, comme moi. »

Surpris, Kadaj cligna des yeux.

« Je croyais que tu étais la dernière ! »

« Moi aussi. Mais je l'ai découvert récemment. Sylvain a du sang Cetra. J'ignore qui sont exactement ses ancêtres, mais le fait est qu'il est de la même espèce que moi. Et je m'inquiète pour lui, j'avoue. »

« Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air si fort, il a pu me mettre au tapis grâce à une simple poussée d'énergie ! »

« Il est plus seul et plus vulnérable que tu ne le crois. Regarde. »

Elle tendit la main dans le vide. Kadaj vit son corps devenir transparent avec celui d'Aéris.

Il vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux au sommet de Fort Condor, près de la statue du Condor. Des tombes avaient été installées autour de la statue, pour que les morts demeurent sous la protection de l'oiseau lors de leur voyage de retour vers la Rivière de la Vie.

Sylvain se tenait près d'une des tombes. Il n'avait plus sa cape ni ses vêtements, il portait un jean, un T-shirt rouge et des baskets. Rien ne le différenciait des jeunes de son âge.

Il se tenait face à une bande de voyous. Kadaj pensa à la bande de Max, qui avait cessé de tyranniser Kylie depuis qu'il était là.

Un des voyous était allongé sur le sol devant Sylvain, une grosse bosse sur la tête.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu as écrabouillé la tête de notre pote et maintenant, tu nous dis de décamper ? Tu te prends pour qui ? » dit un autre.

Sylvain ne dit rien, il le regardait avec mépris. Furieux, le voyou se jeta sur lui, mais le garçon lui balança un coup de pied d'une force prodigieuse en plein dans la figure, l'obligeant à reculer.

« Vous tous, sales mécréants… regardez ceci ! »

Il tendit le doigt vers la tombe. On pouvait voir une espèce de sphère de cristal brisée en morceaux sur la tombe.

« Question numéro un : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Toi, que j'ai frappé, là, réponds ! » hurla Sylvain.

Effrayé, bredouillant, le voyou avec la mâchoire amochée répondit :

« E-euh… une matéria de soin… offerte pour apaiser l'âme d'un enfant mort ? »

Il reçut soudain un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre. Sylvain l'avait achevé.

« Correct ! dit le garçon. Et maintenant, question numéro deux : Pourquoi cette matéria est-elle brisée ? »

« Euh… Nous avons marché dessus, sans faire preuve d'attention ni de respect ? » dit un des deux derniers voyous.

Soudain, Sylvain bondit et se mit en équilibre sur ses mains. Ses jambes balayèrent l'espace et ses pieds heurtèrent chacun les deux derniers gars, qui tombèrent à terre à leur tour.

« Correct encore une fois ! dit Sylvain en se redressant. Et maintenant, je vous préviens : si je vous revois faire ça, ce sera pour VOUS que les gens déposeront des matérias ! »

Terrorisés, tous les voyous s'enfuirent en criant : « DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉS ! »

Enfin seul, Sylvain se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ils ne reviendront plus, je pense. Tiens, je te donne une matéria sauvage. Elles sont bien plus puissantes et précieuses. »

Il sortit de sa poche une matéria. Elle était verte, mais sa forme était assez irrégulière, pas parfaitement ronde. Kadaj siffla d'admiration. Une matéria sauvage ! Nul doute que la planète portait une attention privilégiée à ce garçon.

Soudain, le corps transparent d'un petit garçon de six ans apparut. Un fantôme !

« _Merci, Sylvain. Je vais pouvoir reposer en paix, maintenant. Merci beaucoup !_ »

Son âme disparut en un filament d'étoiles vertes. Souriant, Sylvain regarda l'âme monter vers le ciel. Aéris et Kadaj sourirent, saisis par le bonheur et la magie de cet instant.

Puis Sylvain s'éloigna, descendant les rues en pente de la ville jusqu'à une maison. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans un petit salon qui le mena jusqu'à une cuisine.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns comme lui se tenait là, avec deux petites filles de six ans, des jumelles blondes.

« Ah, Sylve ! T'es rentré ! » dirent les fillettes ensemble.

« Juste à temps, pour une fois », dit la femme en souriant.

« Oh, maman, pitié, me gronde pas ! J'ai été obligé d'aider un autre esprit à reposer en paix. »

« Je comprends, chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Ton père aussi était très pris entre sa vie normale et celle de Cetra. Je te fais confiance, alors arrête de rouspéter, mais n'oublie pas que je me fais du souci comme toute bonne mère quand son enfant rentre en retard. »

Le garçon grommela en s'asseyant mollement à table.

« Tu as de la chance de les voir, on aimerait tant avoir hérité des pouvoirs de papa, nous aussi ! » dit une des fillettes.

Sylvain haussa des épaules.

« Je ne crois pas aux esprits, je m'en fiche. »

« QUOI ? ! ? Mais grand-frère, tu as dit toi-même que tu en avais aidé un aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a que maman, Sandra et moi qui ne les voyions pas ! » dit une des petites blondes.

Sylvain fit une moue désabusée.

« Que je les voie ou pas, tant que je n'y crois pas, ils n'existent pas pour moi. »

Les filles frissonnèrent. Un vent glacial empli de neige semblait soudain avoir traversé la fenêtre et pénétré dans la cuisine.

Kadaj et Aéris eurent un frisson aussi. La vision disparut. Les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans le champs de fleurs.

« Ce type est peut-être un Cetra comme toi, mais il a un cœur de glace ! » dit Kadaj.

Aéris se gratta la tête, l'air confuse.

« Il a dû avoir une existence plus dure que moi, les Cetras ne sont jamais bien admis parmi les humains. On nous considère comme différents. »

« Je comprends », dit sérieusement Kadaj. « Mais pourquoi m'avoir montré ça ? Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Sylvain s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour empêcher Avalanche de vous attraper. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas voulu te tuer. Les Cetras ont un don pour détecter la présence de Jenova dans un Incarné. Si tu avais été un véritable ennemi à ses yeux, il t'aurait tué ou massacré comme il l'avait fait avec ces idiots à Fort Condor. J'en déduis donc que Sylvain vous a mis en garde. Il veut résoudre l'énigme aussi, pour protéger les artefacts de nos ancêtres Cetras. En fait, je… »

Elle baissa la tête et reprit son attitude gênée. Kadaj eut un déclic.

« Ah non ! Je refuse de faire équipe avec un mec pareil ! Tu l'as vu ? ! ? Il a un caractère de chien ! »

Aéris soupira.

« Ne le tue pas, au moins, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui. Mais où est la branche-mère ? Nous n'avons rien trouvé dans l'église. »

Aéris retrouva le sourire.

« Tu te souviens du bâton pour aveugle que je t'avais donné ? »

Kadaj sursauta. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il s'éveilla dans la chambre d'amis chez Kylie, sur Terre. Il tomba du lit. Mais, au lieu de se redresser, il en profita pour chercher sous son lit et il le trouva : le bâton qu'elle lui avait donné.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait, il voyait qu'il avait été finement travaillé : il était enroulé au sommet, comme un serpent. Tout le bois était couvert de sculptures représentant du lierre, mais aussi des runes. Il y avait même deux trous, pour y insérer des matérias.

Satisfait, Kadaj se cala plus confortablement contre le lit et serra le bâton dans ses mains. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient trouvé un deuxième artefact !

Mais il y avait un nouveau problème dont il faudrait s'occuper à l'avenir : le jeune Cetra Sylvain Corton.

* * *

_Grosse inquiétude : je ne reçois plus aucun mail de reviews ni de new chapters de mon histoire ou de celle d'un autre, ça m'inquiète ! Je me demande ce qui se passe ? Si quelqu'un a déjà connu ça avant moi, il pourrait me renseigner sur la cause de ça ? Et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt ! _


	11. Des paroles blessantes

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Des paroles blessantes**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination. _

_Enfin, le système e-mail du site refonctionne ! Yes ! Bon, j'ai dû rattraper un peu de courrier par-ci par-là, mais je me sens mieux, mine de rien. Avis aux autres, j'espère que vous aussi, votre courrier refonctionne. Vous avez dû recevoir pas mal de mails, du coup, non ?_

_Si certains ont reçu des réponses à leurs reviews en retard, navrée, rapport à ce problème avec le service e-mail du site. J'espère que tout est réglé pour tout le monde, quoi. _

_Bon, voici la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cloud raccrocha.

« Voilà, c'est fait », dit-il.

Appuyée contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée de son bureau, Tifa hocha la tête.

« Rufus et les Turks savent que Kadaj et ses frères sont revenus. Ils vont mener une enquête de leur côté. »

« Et Sephiroth ? » demanda Vincent, apparaissant dans le couloir près de Tifa.

« Bah, personne ne l'a vu et rien n'a signalé sa présence. Et jamais nous n'avons vu les quatre à la fois, l'un d'eux doit se sacrifier pour ramener l'autre, non ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Normalement, oui », dit Cloud.

Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis hier soir, cette nuit où il avait cru ressentir la présence de Sephiroth dans son sommeil. Nanaki lui avait même parlé en privé, affirmant qu'il avait lui aussi mal dormi à cause du même genre d'impression. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un petit malaise, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour rendre Cloud nerveux.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Vincent.

« Repartez chacun de votre côté. Au moindre signe, rassemblement et on ira combattre », dit Cloud.

Tifa et Vincent quittèrent la pièce. Une fois seul, Cloud se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il regarda la photo d'Avalanche, prise juste après la guérison des malades dans l'église d'Aéris.

Tout Avalanche était là, avec Marlène et Denzel. Il avait été heureux, à cet instant. Le jeune homme avait même souri, une chose très rare dans sa vie.

Mais maintenant, une nouvelle période de crise s'annonçait. Soupirant, il prit un papier où était écrit une liste de clients. Il descendit enfourcher sa moto pour commencer les livraisons, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj emballa soigneusement le bâton dans un de ses T-shirts puis le rangea avec son sabre sous le lit. Il avait l'habitude de coincer son arme dans le cadre du lit, pour éviter que Tommy ou Sora le trouvent. D'une part, parce que les enfants risquaient de se couper, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient très chapardeurs. Dans les deux cas, c'était trop dangereux pour des enfants.

Une fois cette action finie, Kadaj sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Mais il ne trouva que la mère de Kylie occupée à faire la vaisselle.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, Kadaj ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Heu… Oui. Où sont les filles ? »

« Lucrécia continue de travailler sur la composition d'un engrais miracle anti-insectes, Kylie se fait interroger par grand-père pour son examen d'histoire et Sora joue avec Tommy. Ils vont bientôt tous venir pour le goûter, ne t'en fais pas. Toi aussi, je suppose ? » dit-elle avec un sourire, en voyant les yeux de Kadaj briller de gourmandise à l'entente du mot « goûter ».

« Oui ! » dit le jeune homme tout content.

Il s'assit à table. La mère de Kylie sourit, puis replongea le nez dans ses assiettes mousseuses. Kadaj hésita, puis la regarda un moment et dit :

« Heu… Madame ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… je me posais une question », dit Kadaj, l'air mal à l'aise. « Mais… si ça vous dérange, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y répondre. »

« Demande-moi, et on verra. »

Fermant les yeux, Kadaj inspira profondément, puis il dit :

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu le père de Kylie ? Elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne. D'habitude, les enfants ont toujours un père et une mère, non ? » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de la mère. Elle leva des yeux durs vers Kadaj.

« Il n'est pas mort, mais c'est tout comme, dit-elle froidement. Nous nous sommes séparés quand Kylie avait neuf ans. Et cela vaut beaucoup mieux. Nous avons tous juré de ne plus jamais parler de lui. »

« Ah… Je suis désolé », dit Kadaj.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, depuis le temps que tu es ici, j'avoue… » Elle retrouva le sourire en disant : « J'ai un peu l'impression que tu fais partie de la famille, comme Sora et Lucrécia. Votre venue a déjà donné vie au rêve de grand-père, qui était de rencontrer des êtres venus d'un autre monde. Sora fait prospérer la boutique avec ses tours d'acrobate, Lucrécia m'aide beaucoup avec ses connaissances scientifiques pour mes plantes, et toi même, tu te comportes comme un grand-frère avec Kylie et Tommy. Je n'avais pas vu ma famille aussi heureuse depuis plus de six ans. »

Kadaj ouvrit des yeux ronds et ne dit rien, ému. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Tommy courut vers la table et se cacha en dessous.

« … ? ! » dit Kadaj.

Il se baissa sous la nappe et vit Tommy mettre un doigt sur sa bouche en chuintant.

« Je suis pas là ! »

Sora entra dans la cuisine avec l'air interrogatif.

« Où il est ? Où il est ? » dit l'enfant.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Kadaj avec un sourire.

« Tommy ! Il m'a volé mon argent de poche ! »

Elle se mit à renifler l'air, puis le sol sous le regard surpris de la mère et de Kadaj. Soudain, elle se mit en arrêt comme un chien et courut sous la table. Il y eut un bruit de bagarre, puis les deux enfants sortirent et se mirent à courir autour de la chaise de Kadaj.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme saisit Tommy.

« Arrêtez, tous les deux, j'ai le tournis ! Et tu lui as vraiment volé son argent, Tommy ? »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est vrai ! » dit Sora.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« On va voir ça », dit Kadaj.

Il tendit les mains vers les poches de Tommy quand l'enfant le poussa et le fit tomber de sa chaise. Il lui sauta dessus et se mit à le chatouiller. Kadaj ne put résister, il se mit à rire. Toute contente, Sora se mit de la partie.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Kylie apparut, l'air mécontente.

« Eh ! Pourquoi vous faites du bruit ? Je n'arrive plus à réviser ! »

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj lui fit un croche-pattes. Ils se jetèrent alors tous les trois sur elle et la bagarre aux chatouillis reprit.

La mère rit de bon cœur et finit sa vaisselle. Oui, la famille s'était agrandie et avait retrouvé le bonheur.

« Bon, allez ! Au goûter, gâteau au chocolat ! » dit la mère.

Les quatre « enfants » cessèrent tout de suite de se battre et s'assirent à table, prêts à manger, très calmes et très sages malgré leurs habits froissés, leurs cheveux décoiffés et leurs visages rougis par l'effort et les rires.

Tous ignoraient encore que des ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon, menaçant leur joie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur un arbre blanc de la Forêt Endormie, Sylvain contemplait le soleil couchant. Il aimait assister à ce genre de spectacle, cela apaisait un peu sa solitude.

Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, il avait quitté Fort Condor et tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal !

Désormais, il ne vivait plus que pour honorer le souvenir de cette vie qu'on lui avait enlevée.

Soudain, un bruit de motos tira Sylvain de ses songes. Il plissa les yeux et vit deux motos se dirigeant droit vers Ajit.

Le jeune homme grimaça de dégoût. C'était eux, les deux frères de Kadaj. Que diable venaient-ils faire ici ? Et sans Sephiroth ? Mais Sylvain ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Moins il y en avait, mieux c'était pour lui.

Et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kadaj n'était-il pas avec eux ?

« _Tu le sais très bien, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué_ », dit Aéris dans sa tête.

Sylvain hocha négativement la tête.

« Tais-toi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu me déranges ! Va-t-en. »

Il sentit le regret d'Aéris, puis sa présence s'évanouit. Mais soudain, il ressentit d'autres présences, au sud-est d'Ajit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Waaaaaah ! Cet endroit est fantastique ! » dit Sora.

Kadaj et les filles s'étaient télétransportés grâce à la matéria blanche, une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient apparus dans la Forêt Endormie, au sud-est d'Ajit.

« Tous ces arbres blancs… On dirait du corail géant ! » dit Kylie.

Soudain, Lucrécia se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Heu… J'ai dit que ça ressemblait à du corail géant. Pourquoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ? »

Lucrécia sortit le parchemin et lut.

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! Écoutez… _Ramenez de la forêt de l'océan La flûte sans mélodie qui cherche une âme_. Une forêt évoquant l'océan, ces arbres évoquent du corail, comme en mer ! Donc… »

« Un artefact Cetra se trouve ici ! » conclut Kadaj avec le sourire.

« Youpi ! » dit Sora en sautillant de joie.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous réjouir aussi vite ! » dit une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

Tous se figèrent. Yazoo et Loz bondirent d'un arbre et leur firent face.

« On se rencontre à nouveau… Et à ce que je vois, vous cherchez la même chose que nous », dit Yazoo.

« Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de l'avoir ! » dit Sora, les poings serrés.

« Sora, du calme », dit Lucrécia en la prenant par les épaules.

Kadaj fit un pas en avant.

« Pourquoi vous servez Sephiroth ? »

Yazoo et Loz parurent fâchés.

« Tu nous demandes ça, toi ? Tu oublies qu'autrefois, c'est toi qui disait tout ce qu'on devait faire pour Mère ! Tu aurais oublié ? » dit Loz.

Kadaj cilla, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je comprends que vous m'en veuillez et c'est votre droit, je ne vous fais aucun reproche, mais par pitié, arrêtez de croire en Jenova et en lui ! Ils vous manipulent, et au fond vous le savez. »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla Yazoo.

Il tendit brusquement le bras et lança une boule d'énergie bleue qui frappa Kadaj à l'épaule, le faisant tomber par terre. Loz haussa les sourcils. Son frère se mettait rarement dans un tel état, il était généralement le plus calme du trio.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout ce que l'on pense, et je n'aime pas discuter avec les traîtres ! On a assez perdu de temps. Loz, montre-leur. »

Acquiesçant, son frère tendit la main vers le ciel. Tous se mirent en position de combat. Sora sortit ses anneaux de l'air, Kadaj dégaina son Souba, Lucrécia sa dague armée de matérias et Kylie la branche-mère. Le sol se mit à fumer devant eux, puis des monstres apparurent. Mais ce n'était pas des chimères.

Il y avait une grande plante carnivore, un papillon vert géant avec une queue rouge et un grand loup blanc au dos couvert d'une ligne de fourrure noire.

« Alors ? Impressionnants, non ? Mère a augmenté nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons créer des monstres qui s'adaptent à l'environnement, ils sont plus puissants ! » dit Loz, tout fier.

Face à ces monstres, Kadaj fit la moue. Lucrécia les regarda avec l'air d'une scientifique découvrant un nouveau sujet de recherches intéressant et Sora, elle, parut toute amusée. Kylie, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle cachait juste sa peur, car elle était une terrienne et les monstres n'étaient pas très courants dans son monde.

« De nouveaux monstres coquins ? » dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spécial ? Ils sont justes énormes. Je préférais les chimères, elles avaient l'air plus sombres », dit Kadaj.

« Au pire, il va se mettre à pleuvoir », dit Lucrécia.

Loz parut fâché.

« HEIN ? ! ? Mais enfin, pourquoi personne n'a peur ? ! ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kadaj d'exploser.

« On trouve ce genre de bestiole n'importe où, même dans les films d'horreur terriens ! »

Kylie parut surprise.

« Tu as regardé des films d'horreur sortis du placard de grand-père ?! Tommy n'était pas avec toi, quand même ? C'est pas lui qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Hein ? Heu… il m'a dit qu'il pouvait en regarder si une personne âgée le soutenait, alors… » dit Kadaj, l'air gêné.

« Je vais le dire à maman que vous avez désobéi ! » dit Kylie, fâchée.

Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent avec stupeur. De quoi ils parlaient, ces deux-là ?

« Eh, c'est pas le moment ! protesta Kadaj. Pour l'instant, on doit se défendre, alors en avant ! »

Ses frères eurent un sourire cruel, puis s'enfuirent. Les monstres se mirent en garde. La plante carnivore se pencha vers Lucrécia pour la gober. La jeune femme se concentra et tendit sa dague vers la plante. Une boule de feu en jaillit et frappa le monstre qui recula en gémissant.

Mais le papillon en avait profité pour s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Sa grande queue rouge la toucha dans le dos. Le corps de la jeune femme reçut un violent jet d'électricité.

« Lucrécia ! » cria Kadaj.

Il fonça sur le monstre et tenta de le pourfendre de son sabre, mais les lames heurtèrent ses ailes métalliques. L'insecte ne fut que repoussé.

Kylie vit le loup foncer vers elle. La jeune fille lui asséna un coup de bâton en pleine tête qui le fit reculer. Il tomba sur le dos en gémissant. Des épines avaient jailli du bâton et s'étaient plantées dans sa tête ! Kylie bénit ce bâton magique, il était plus efficace qu'une épée !

Sora s'élança vers le papillon et unit ses anneaux de l'air. Cette fois, ce qui en sortit ne fut pas une tornade mais un nuage gris, qui enveloppa le papillon. L'insecte parut englué dans la substance étrange, mi-liquide mi-fumée.

« J'en profite ! » dit Kadaj.

Il tendit son bras et, utilisant une matéria foudre, il électrocuta l'insecte. Son corps métallique ne put résister à la foudre, la partie charnue en dessous fut atteinte et grillée. Le monstre tomba raide mort au sol.

Le loup disparut bientôt, touché par le venin des épines. Il ne restait que la plante carnivore qui venait de se redresser. Elle ouvrit la gueule. Et là, contre toute attente, elle émit de la fumée, une puissante fumée rosâtre.

L'odeur était sucrée, piquante et amère. Tous se sentirent pris d'un terrible malaise. Cette odeur leur piquait le nez, leur tête se mit à siffler, leur cerveau semblait brûler.

Ils tombèrent tous à terre, affaiblis. Cachés dans un des arbres, Loz et Yazoo eurent un sourire triomphant. Cette fois, ils allaient gagner, ils en étaient sûrs ! Et ils auraient deux artefacts : les anneaux de la gamine et le bâton de la fille.

Mais soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Une flûte se mit à résonner dans l'air.

La plante cessa de créer de la fumée. Elle leva sa grosse tête charnue vers le haut, comme si elle entendait la musique.

Le parfum venimeux disparut, tous reprirent conscience et entendirent le bruit. La musique montait dans les aigus, et attirait l'attention de façon anormale.

La plante se mit à trembler. La mélodie se faisait de plus en plus rapide, stridente, comme si elle communiquait l'énervement de l'artiste !

Elle devint bientôt si forte et si aiguë que l'on ne l'entendit plus. La plante émit un beuglement évoquant celui d'une hyène, puis elle tomba au sol et se fana.

Sylvain sauta d'un arbre tout près de la plante et s'avança. Tout le monde vit qu'il tenait un objet dans sa main : une flûte en argent.

« C'est toi ! » dit Kylie.

« Sylvain… » murmura Kadaj.

« Tu as la flûte magique… » dit Lucrécia.

« Alors toi aussi, tu as un artefact ! » dit Sora, toute contente.

Elle courut vers Sylvain et lui sauta au cou.

« Ouais ! Sylvain Onii-chan aussi est le gardien d'un artefact Cetra, comme moi ! »

Atrocement gêné, le garçon la repoussa.

« Arrête ça, toi ! Et vous, je vous ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Tout ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Bien sûr que si, ça nous regarde ! dit Kylie. Tu es un Cetra, non ? »

Sylvain parut surpris puis gêné.

« Co… comment vous savez ça ? Oh ! Ne me dites pas que c'est Aéris qui… »

« Si », dit tout le monde en chœur.

« Nous sommes tous liés par la prophétie, comme toi, Sylvain », dit Lucrécia en exhibant le parchemin.

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

« Et si je vous dis que je ne crois pas au destin ? »

« On dira quand même : bienvenue au club ! » dit Kadaj.

Sylvain le regarda avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Toi, le fils de Jenova, je t'ai déjà dit de disparaître ! »

Kadaj sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce type avait vraiment le don pour le mettre hors de lui.

« Eh ! Je n'ai pas disparu dans le bassin de l'église, parce que Jenova n'est plus en moi ! »

« Ouais, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu lui ressembles, et tu te sers des mêmes pouvoirs qui ont détruit mes ancêtres ! Et en plus… en plus, c'est de ta faute si mes petites-sœurs jumelles sont mortes, il y a quelques mois. Elles étaient atteintes des géostigmates, et elles ont été enlevées avec les autres enfants malades. Elles ne sont jamais revenues. »

La colère disparut du visage de Kadaj, pour faire place à l'horreur.

« Oh ! Je… heu… »

Le jeune homme eut soudainement envie de disparaître sous terre, ou de mourir pour retourner dans l'au-delà.

« Je n'ai… pas d'excuse », dit Kadaj.

« Voilà ce qui m'énerve chez toi ! Tu ne peux même pas assumer ! Et toi, la scientifique de la Shinra, tu as livré ton fils à Hojo, et regarde tout ce qui en a découlé : l'incendie à Nibelheim, le Météore, et tous ces massacres, cette guerre contre Jenova… rien ne se serait produit si tu n'avais pas mis un monstre au monde ! »

Lucrécia mit la main sur son cœur, choquée. Les paroles de Sylvain ravivèrent une douleur atroce que le temps avait doucement amoindrie. Elle baissa la tête, comme Kadaj.

« Et vous deux, la gamine wutaïenne et l'autre sorcière, vous les soutenez ! Alors je vous déteste tous, et je ne veux pas du tout vous aider ! Laissez-moi tranquille et disparaissez ! »

Et sur ces mots, Sylvain fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Ajit, laissant les autres seuls, tristes et perdus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois de retour sur Terre à Paris, une ambiance horriblement sombre s'installa dans la maison de Kylie.

Kadaj s'était enfermé dans le mutisme et profitait du moindre instant de liberté pour sortir se promener seul dans le quartier. Il repensait à tous ses crimes avec tristesse.

Sylvain avait le droit de le haïr. Peut-être devrait-il lui donner les artefacts ? Après tout, il était un Cetra, les objets lui revenaient donc par le droit du sang.

Mais Aéris lui avait demandé de combattre Jenova. Cette maudite Calamité des Cieux désirait se servir de Sephiroth et de ses frères pour détruire la planète. Déjà que le fait de lutter contre Loz et Yazoo était difficile, les paroles de Sylvain n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Depuis son retour, Tommy avait remarqué sa tristesse et avait tout essayé pour lui remonter le moral, mais Kadaj l'évitait aussi. Il avait l'impression, en regardant le petit garçon, de faire face à un des enfants malades qu'il avait endoctrinés puis conduits à la mort, à Edge.

Quant à Lucrécia… elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Elle avait un regard flou, l'air toujours perdue dans des pensées douloureuses que Sylvain avait ravivées.

Depuis hier soir, la jeune femme se tenait immobile, assise à la table du laboratoire de la boutique, un pot de fleurs dans les mains.

Kylie, Sora et grand-père se tenaient devant l'entrée, la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Elle est comme ça depuis qu'on est revenus », dit Kylie.

« Elle n'a même pas mangé ni dormi depuis votre retour », dit grand-père.

« Elle a l'air si sombre ! » dit Sora.

Soudain, l'horloge au mur du laboratoire sonna quatre heures de l'après-midi.

« Eh, Lucrécia ! C'est l'heure du goûter. Tu veux boire du thé ? » dit gentiment Kylie.

Lucrécia tourna la tête vers elle, émit un « Hmm » puis se pencha vers la table.

Soudain, Kylie, Sora et grand-père se mirent à crier, l'air atrocement choqués.

« Lu… Lucrécia onee-chan ! cria Sora. Ce n'est pas une tasse de thé, ça ! C'est… »

Lucrécia écarta lentement ses lèvres de l'objet dans lequel elle buvait. Elle le regarda puis dit : « C'est un flacon d'engrais. »

Kylie, Sora et grand-père tombèrent à la renverse. Elle avait dit ça sans paraître écœurée ni même surprise. Elle avait vraiment pris un sale coup avec les paroles de Sylvain !

_C'est vraiment la cata depuis qu'on a rencontré ce Cetra ! _pensa Kylie en montant les escaliers.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'amis. Elle hésita, puis frappa.

« Kadaj, tu es là ? C'est moi, Kylie. »

Pas de réponse. Kylie risqua un coup d'œil en entrant. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia d'horreur. Kadaj avait remis sa tenue de cuir noir. Il était à genoux au sol entre les deux lits, et il tenait son Souba dans ses mains. Les lames étaient pointées vers son cœur !

Sans hésiter, Kylie bondit en avant et lui donna un violent coup de pied. Le sabre échappa des mains de Kadaj et alla rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme la regarda comme un enfant pris en faute.

Furieuse, Kylie s'écria :

« Mais t'es complètement barje, ou quoi ? ! »

« Bien sûr. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, ce qui calma Kylie, la faisant se questionner.

Kadaj se laissa tomber contre un des lits et poursuivit, tête baissée : « Je suis barje, sinon je n'aurais pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai torturé des tas de gens, menti à des enfants en leur faisant croire que je les guérirais des géostigmates et je les ai conduits à leur mort. Et j'ai abandonné mes frères le jour où j'ai laissé Jenova s'emparer de moi. Sylvain a même perdu ses sœurs à cause de moi. Quelle raison aurais-je de vivre ? Pourquoi un criminel psychotique comme moi pourrait sauver une planète ou même vivre ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de droit mais de devoir ! Enfin, Kadaj, tu as oublié ce que nous a dit Aéris ? »

Kadaj leva la tête, l'air intrigué. Un souvenir commun revint en mémoire aux jeunes gens. Dans les champs de fleurs, autrefois, avant que l'aventure commence…

« _Kylie, Kadaj… je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je vous demande ça, tous les deux. Je sens… je sens que vous pouvez changer le cours des choses… en bien ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je vous en supplie !_ »

Kylie se mit à genoux devant Kadaj.

« Elle savait tout sur toi, et pourtant elle a pris la peine de te ramener à la vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi aussi, après tout je ne fais pas partie de votre monde. Mais sans toi, on ne peut rien faire, Kadaj ! Tu nous protèges toujours quand on affronte des monstres puissants, tu as l'âme d'un chef et puis… tu as même rendu Tommy plus courageux, les films d'horreur ne l'effraient plus maintenant. »

Kadaj eut un petit sourire malgré lui.

« S'il te plaît… grand-frère », dit Kylie.

Elle lui prit la main. Kadaj la regarda avec surprise. Puis il raffermit sa prise sur la main de Kylie.

« D'accord… petite-sœur », dit-il.

Tous deux sourirent. Soudain, un flash les illumina. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Tommy armé d'un appareil photo.

« Je l'ai ! J'ai la photo de Kadaj qui demande Kylie en mariage ! Maman ! Maman, regarde ! Kadaj et Kylie vont se mar… » cria l'enfant en courant vers la cuisine.

Soudain, Kylie et Kadaj bondirent sur Tommy. Ils lui arrachèrent l'appareil photo des mains et coururent l'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Caché derrière la porte de sa propre chambre, le grand-père souffla de soulagement.

_J'aime mieux ça. Les choses sont en train de rentrer dans l'ordre, on dirait_, pensa-t-il.

Pourtant, il eut un léger doute en voyant Lucrécia passer dans le couloir avec l'air d'une somnambule, un vase rempli de fleurs qui marinaient dans du jus de pruneaux.


	12. Pour quoi nous battons nous ?

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Pour quoi nous battons-nous ?**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination._

* * *

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers Ajit, Loz et Yazoo repensaient à la dernière discussion avec leur petit-frère. Ils se sentaient bizarres.

Avant, ils auraient tout donné pour revoir Kadaj. Et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus sûrs d'avoir envie de sa présence.

Avec Sephiroth, les choses étaient trop dures. Ils étaient seuls et méprisés, même Jenova les ignorait. Kadaj avait pratiquement fait la même chose quand Jenova s'était incarnée en lui pour qu'il remplisse son rôle de chef. Pourquoi d'ailleurs avait-elle choisi le plus jeune ? Pourquoi spécialement lui, si au final elle jugeait l'aîné plus digne de remplir sa mission ?

En fait, ils auraient aimé que tout soit comme avant : juste trois frères se battant ensemble pour survivre, unis et complices.

Mais Loz et Yazoo ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner leur mère, Jenova. Si Kadaj avait choisi de la quitter, ils ne pouvaient le lui pardonner. Il avait renié celle qu'ils aimaient, la seule qui les ait jamais soutenus, celle qui leur avait tout enseigné sur ce monde pourri qu'ils devaient anéantir pour l'amour de Mère.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la plus grande des maisons-coquillages. Cachés derrière un arbre, ils virent Sylvain assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Il jouait de la flûte pour le plaisir de jouer.

Les deux frères avaient suivi la discussion entre Sylvain, Kadaj et les autres, peu avant que ceux-ci s'en aillent. Ils étaient partis d'une curieuse façon, d'ailleurs : ils avaient fait quelques pas vers la sortie de la forêt, puis soudain une matéria blanche s'était mise à briller au poignet de la jeune fille brune, Kylie. Tout le monde avait disparu dans un grand flash de lumière.

Mais bon, qu'importe. Yazoo et Loz avaient une mission à remplir : récupérer la flûte et le garçon. Sephiroth avait insisté, affirmant que sans son gardien, la flûte ne serait d'aucune utilité, comme les anneaux de l'air avaient besoin de la force de la petite Wutaïenne.

Soudain, Sylvain s'arrêta de jouer. Il tendit l'oreille puis se leva et dit :

« Sortez de là, tous les deux. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. »

Les argentés sortirent de leur cachette et sautèrent par-dessus la rivière, atterrissant sur l'autre rive face à Sylvain.

« Tu nous as sentis ? » dit Loz.

« Vous empestez le Jenova à plein nez », dit le garçon avec mépris.

Yazoo émit un rire méprisant.

« Pourtant, tu es un Cetra comme elle. »

Sylvain fit une grimace de dégoût et de fureur.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec la Calamité des Cieux ! Ce monstre a tué mes ancêtres. »

« Parce qu'ils ont trahi Mère en s'alliant aux humains. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient », dit Yazoo avec légèreté, une lueur de plaisir sadique dans les yeux.

Sylvain pâlit, puis il eut le même sourire que Yazoo.

« Vous êtes si pressés que je vous tue, pour me dire ça ? »

« Personnellement, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que te tuer, mais notre grand-frère a des ordres bien précis : tu vas venir avec nous, et ta flûte aussi. »

« Ça, jamais ! » dit Sylvain.

Mais soudain, avec une vitesse surhumaine, Yazoo dégaina son Velvet Nightmare et toucha le jeune homme au genou droit. Sylvain tomba à genoux. Il sentit le sang couler le long de son tibia et dans sa botte.

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, petit Cetra », dit Yazoo en s'avançant.

Soudain, un bruit de vent souffla entre les arbres. Yazoo se retourna, et vit quelque chose d'un bleu lumineux lui foncer dessus. Il sentit une terrible pression au ventre et fut projeté en arrière.

Il aurait heurté le mur de la maison-coquillage si Loz ne s'était pas placé devant pour le rattraper.

Sylvain et les deux argentés parurent stupéfaits en voyant qui avait fait ça. Le corps nimbé d'une lueur bleu électrique, le sauveur du Cetra se redressa.

« Kadaj ? ! ? ! » dit Sylvain, ahuri.

« Encore toi, traître », siffla Yazoo.

Kylie, Lucrécia et Sora coururent près du jeune Cetra. Kylie tendit le bâton magique vers le genou du jeune homme. Une puissante lumière verte enveloppa la blessure puis la fit disparaître, nettoyant même le sang et recousant même les vêtements.

« Filez, je vous rejoindrai plus tard », dit Kadaj.

« Mais, Kadaj onii-chan… » dit Sora.

« Pas de _mais _! Obéissez, je dois régler une affaire de famille avec eux ! »

Acquiesçant, Kylie prit la tête du groupe et les dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt.

« Loz, arrête-les, je m'occupe de lui ! » dit Yazoo.

Loz fit la moue. Il jeta un regard furibond à Kadaj, puis sauta la rivière et se lança à la poursuite des filles.

Yazoo reprit sa gunblade et se jeta sur Kadaj. Ce dernier immobilisa son arme de son sabre.

« Tu es aussi borné qu'autrefois, ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec ta trahison ! » dit Yazoo.

« Je n'ai trahi personne, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est Jenova qui nous a tous trahis ! »

Yazoo bondit en arrière et tira vers Kadaj. Le jeune homme exécuta des mouvements avec son sabre, arrêtant les balles avant qu'elles l'atteignent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie courrait en tête du groupe à travers la forêt. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour Kadaj et se demandaient s'il allait s'en sortir.

Soudain, alors que la jeune fille commençait à descendre la première une pente, elle remonta en hurlant comme une folle. Loz apparut juste derrière elle et donna un violent coup de poing gauche dans le sol, provoquant un séisme.

Tout le monde fut projeté en arrière sous l'impact et heurta un arbre.

Loz s'approcha de Kylie et la saisit à la gorge.

« Kylie onee-chan ! » cria Sora.

Elle s'élança pour lui porter secours et attrapa Loz par le bras. Il la gifla de sa main libre. L'enfant tomba en arrière. Lucrécia la rattrapa dans ses bras, la posa au sol puis se retourna et brandit sa dague. Loz dégaina rapidement sa gunblade et désarma la jeune femme d'une seule balle. Il allait en tirer une deuxième vers sa tête, quand une mélodie suraiguë atteignit ses oreilles.

Il vit Sylvain occupé à jouer de la flûte en le regardant. Loz sentit soudain ses oreilles surchauffer. Il lâcha Kylie et recula. Ses pieds glissèrent au bord de la pente.

Il roula jusqu'au bas du chemin, puis sa tête heurta un rocher. Il perdit connaissance.

Sora et Lucrécia coururent près de Kylie, qui toussait et se tenait à genoux, avec les mains autour de sa gorge. Lucrécia enclencha un sortilège de guérison avec ses matérias.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers ses amis.

« Merci, tous. Toi aussi, Sylvain, merci. »

Le jeune homme parut surpris, puis il haussa des épaules.

« De rien. Vous m'avez sauvé, je paie ma dette, voilà tout. »

« Pourquoi t'as été aussi méchant ? se plaignit Sora. On t'a aidé, mais pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »

« Sora a raison, nous ne voulions pas te faire de mal, même Aéris t'a parlé de nous ! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Même avec les fantômes, tu es froid et asocial, malgré le fait que tu les aides », dit Lucrécia.

Sylvain parut désarçonné par ces paroles. Puis, l'air résigné, il fit signe aux autres de continuer à marcher. Ils reprirent leur route à travers la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme reprit la parole :

« Je suis né à Fort Condor. Mon père était un Cetra, il avait épousé ma mère, une humaine, après avoir aidé le fantôme d'un des membres de sa famille. Ils sont tombés amoureux pendant cette période, et ils ont eu plusieurs enfants : moi, puis mes deux sœurs jumelles, Sarah et Sylvia. Mais un jour, mon père a dû partir à la guerre contre Wutaï. On ne l'a plus jamais revu. Enfin… Si, en fait, moi… j'ai vu son fantôme. Et quand je l'ai vu dans cet état, je suis entré dans une rage folle. C'était la première fois que je haïssais mes propres pouvoirs. J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, ou bien qu'il s'agisse d'un fantôme qui osait imiter la forme de mon père pour me narguer, me faire croire qu'il était mort à la guerre. Je n'ai jamais osé en parler à ma mère ni à mes sœurs. J'avais peur qu'elles me haïssent et ne me parlent plus jamais. Puis un jour, on a reçu une lettre de la Shinra annonçant que mon père était mort sur le front. Après ça, par respect pour lui, j'ai repris son travail de médium, et je me suis entraîné à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne crois plus en mes dons, à cause de la mort de mon père. Je n'ai… jamais rapporté son message à ma mère ni mes sœurs, je me sens si coupable depuis ! »

Sylvain baissa la tête, les poings crispés. Il semblait bouillonner, la rage était difficilement contenue dans sa voix.

« Et ensuite, le jour où le météore est apparu dans le ciel pour la première fois, mes sœurs et ma mère ont été touchées par les géostigmates. En fait, elles… elles ne sont pas mortes à cause de cette maladie ni même par la faute de Kadaj et ses frères, c'était… c'était lors de la prise d'assaut de la Shinra. Le jour où des membres d'Avalanche sont venus aider, puis prendre la méga-matéria. Je voulais l'emprunter, juste m'en servir pour augmenter mes pouvoirs et soigner ma famille. Mais c'est Avalanche qui a reçu ce maudit cristal, et ils sont partis avec. Je n'ai pas pu guérir ma famille, ma mère et mes sœurs sont mortes dans mes bras. »

« Et depuis, tu erres à travers le monde, continuant de te battre seul en mémoire de ta famille », comprit Kylie.

Sylvain se retourna et dit, presque en criant :

« Kylie, je sais qui tu es et d'où tu viens, je connais votre histoire chacun, mais le fait que vous soyez différents ne justifie pas que vous risquiez vos vies ! Tu as une mère, un petit-frère et un grand-père sur ta planète ! Et toi, Lucrécia, tu as encore un homme qui t'aime, sans parler de Sora et Kadaj qui te considèrent un peu comme leur mère ! Vous voulez finir comme moi, seul, coupable et abandonné ? Pourquoi ne vous isolez-vous pas tous sur Terre avec les artefacts ? Vous ne pensez pas que tous ces combats sont inutiles ? Ainsi, jamais l'énigme ne sera résolue, et personne, ni Sephiroth ni Avalanche ni la Shinra ni même Jenova n'aura le pouvoir que renferment ces objets ! »

Soudain, Kylie fit quelque chose qui surprit le jeune homme : elle lui prit affectueusement les mains.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis, mais c'est justement parce que j'ai une famille que je me bats. Je veux les protéger, eux et tous mes amis ici. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, sur Terre ? On essaie, on échoue, on essaie, on échoue, mais le seul véritable échec, c'est lorsqu'on arrête d'essayer. Aide-nous, Sylvain. Je suis sûre que ta famille serait fière de te voir agir en vrai Cetra, et tu nous aiderais tant à sauver la planète de Jenova ! »

Sylvain fit silence, regardant Kylie avec ahurissement. Les paroles de la jeune fille étaient si rassurantes, si pleines d'espoir et de chaleur… Il sentit une part de lui se réveiller, celle du jeune adolescent de Fort Condor qu'il était autrefois, vivant avec sa mère, ses sœurs et son père comme des gens normaux dans une maison normale, située dans une ville normale, avec un train de vie normal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj tenta un coup de pied latéral, mais son frère riposta avec le même mouvement. Leurs jambes se heurtèrent violemment, puis ils bondirent en arrière et, tout en se redressant, se jaugèrent du regard.

« Je vois. Malgré l'absence de Mère en toi, tu demeures un bon combattant », dit Yazoo.

« On dirait que le pouvoir de Jenova t'alourdit, toi », dit Kadaj.

Le frère aîné parut légèrement froissé.

« La femme qui vous accompagne, le Cetra dit qu'elle avait mis au monde le responsable de nombreuses catastrophes. Et pourtant, elle vous aide ? »

« Oui. Elle aussi a été victime des expériences d'Hojo et porte du Jenova en elle. Elle m'a soigné quand j'étais encore en piteux état. »

Yazoo haussa les sourcils.

« Reconnaissant envers une humaine… Pitoyable ! Tu dépends toujours des autres, alors. Déjà autrefois, tu avais besoin de nous. Et maintenant, tu te sers des autres. Au fond, tu es peut-être toujours le même Kadaj ? »

L'adolescent rit.

« Tu es drôlement bavard, aujourd'hui, grand-frère ! Est-ce parce que tu as peur de perdre contre moi ? Ou bien le fait de revoir ton cher frère cadet t'excite tant que ça ? Te soumettre aux ordres de Sephiroth est si pénible que ça ? »

Cette dernière question crispa le visage de Yazoo. Les yeux flamboyants de fureur, il caressa le manche de sa gunblade.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Kadaj ! Tu ne connais pas du tout Sephiroth ! »

« Je sais qu'il est sans pitié ! À ses yeux, tu n'es qu'un clone, un pantin comme je l'ai été ! Si tu le suis, tu subiras le même sort que moi ! »

Yazoo fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir, avant… Comment as-tu fait pour revenir à la vie sans Jenova ? »

Kadaj ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand soudain, un sifflement retentit. Il bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse une balle. Il se tourna vers le responsable, qui se tenait près de la rivière.

Tseng ! Le Turk était là avec les trois autres, la femme blonde, le rouquin et le chauve à lunettes noires. Ils les tenaient tous en joue.

« Ne bougez plus, tous les deux ! » dit Elena.

Méprisant, Yazoo dégaina sa gunblade avec une vitesse surhumaine et se prépara à tirer, mais Kadaj fut plus rapide. Il bondit brusquement devant Elena et hurla :

« NON ! »

Son sabre arrêta la balle. Elle ricocha sur les lames et… se planta dans l'épaule de Yazoo.

Celui-ci gémit. Il regarda son petit-frère avec un mélange d'incrédulité, douleur, puis rage et rancune.

« Ça, tu me le paieras, traître ! »

Puis il bondit vers un arbre. Kadaj hésita, puis s'enfuit à son tour, sous les yeux des Turks ahuris.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sur Terre, quelques heures plus tard, à Paris, chez Kylie… _

Sylvain sortit timidement de la salle de bains. Il portait des baskets brunes, un pantalon vert sombre baggy et un grand T-shirt vert clair bordé de blanc.

« Ça te va super bien ! » dit Kylie.

« Ouais, la classe ! » dit Tommy.

« Totale », dit le grand-père.

Puis, devant l'air ahuri des jeunes, il dit : « Ben quoi ? »

Appuyé contre la porte de la chambre d'amis, Kadaj sourit. Il avait aussi remis ses vêtements terriens, et était surpris de l'aisance qu'il ressentait maintenant là-dedans.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Yazoo et à leur dernière discussion. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus convaincre ses frères de revenir auprès de lui.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les combattre, et pourtant… Kadaj ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Kylie, Sora, Lucrécia, et toute cette famille terrienne si gentille, qui le traitait humainement, comme un des leurs malgré toutes ses différences ! Sans parler d'Aéris et Zack, qui avaient tant fait pour apaiser son âme et lui offrir une deuxième chance.

Il avait besoin de parler, mais à qui se confier ? Le jeune homme sortit dans le jardin et vit Lucrécia occupée à lire un livre près de la fontaine.

« C'est intéressant ? » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Oui », dit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Kadaj réfléchit un instant, puis il se résolut à parler.

« Dis, Lucrécia… Je me demande de quoi parlait Sylvain, quand il a dit que tu avais mis un monstre au monde ? »

En voyant la jeune femme lever brusquement le nez de son livre, il se rattrapa : « Heu, si tu ne veux pas en parler, tant pis ! Au moins, toi, malgré tout ce que tu as subi comme expérience, tu demeures une jolie jeune femme humaine. Tu as vite retrouvé le sourire et le goût de vivre. Si je pouvais en faire autant… »

Lucrécia, qui avait gardé les sourcils froncés depuis le début, parut se radoucir en entendant cette dernière phrase.

« Autrefois, je croyais que Jenova était ma mère, elle a fait de moi le meneur de mes frères. On a fait… beaucoup de mal autour de nous. Pourtant, à cette époque déjà, même si je ne me considérais pas comme un humain, j'éprouvais du dégoût vis-à-vis de moi-même. Je souffrais, j'avais l'impression d'être différent, ce qui sera toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Je sentais inconsciemment que j'avais tort de faire ce que disait Jenova, elle ne m'ôtait pas la sensation d'être seul et différent. J'ai même ignoré mes frères, je les ai menés sans me soucier des ordres que Jenova me donnait, même quand elle m'ordonnait de les exposer au danger. Et maintenant que je suis revenu, j'ai beau tout essayer pour les sauver, rien à faire. C'est sûrement ça qu'on appelle _payer les pots cassés_. Et mes frères m'en veulent. Pourtant, quand je les vois faire du mal comme autrefois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. »

Avec un soupir, Lucrécia posa son livre et dit :

« Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Yazoo et Loz non plus, d'ailleurs. On doit seulement choisir entre ce qui est bien ou ce qui est facile. Mais que l'on choisisse l'un ou l'autre, on doit traverser des épreuves tôt ou tard, c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien. Autrefois, j'étais scientifique à la Shinra. Je travaillais sur le projet Jenova. J'assistais les professeurs Gast et Hojo, sous la protection du Turk Vincent Valentine. Je… j'aimais Vincent, mais notre relation me paraissait malhonnête, je me jugeais indigne d'aimer un homme tel que lui. Du coup, quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai laissé Hojo faire des expériences sur moi et mon fils… Sephiroth. »

Kadaj cligna des yeux, ahuri.

« Sephiroth… Pas LE Sephiroth ? ! »

« Lui-même, soupira Lucrécia. C'est pour ça, quand tu m'as parlé de ta quête avec Kylie, j'ai saisi cette chance. Je veux essayer de raisonner mon fils. C'est pour ça que je comprends combien c'est dur pour toi de t'opposer à tes frères. Tu doutes de toi, tu as peur de les perdre pour de bon. Mais tu dois juste savoir ça… »

Soudain, une voix retentit.

« Kadaj onii-chan ! Le dîner est servi ! » criait Sora depuis la cuisine.

« Kadaj ! Kady, Ka-ka-Kady ! » cria Sylvain en riant.

Kadaj se leva, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est quoi son problème, à celui-là ? » soupira le jeune homme.

« Loz et Yazoo tiennent à toi », dit Lucrécia.

Kadaj se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois, poursuivit la jeune femme. Même s'ils ne le réalisent pas, ils t'aiment tendrement. Ça leur en coûte de te haïr. C'est pour ça que tu pourras les sauver. »

Kadaj fit la moue.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais j'y réfléchirai. Merci de m'avoir parlé. Tu viens dîner ? »

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme se leva et le suivit vers la cuisine. Le dîner fut animé par les acrobaties de Sora, et tout le monde s'amusa tant que Kadaj et Lucrécia finirent aussi par oublier leurs ennuis.

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_Message à tous mes reviewers/-euses : j'espère que vous ne détestez plus trop Sylvain maintenant. Vous comprenez comment il pense réellement, au fond ? _

_J'espère que le passage avec Kadaj et Lucrécia ne vous a pas paru trop niais, non plus. _

_Laissez-moi des reviews siouplaît, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre en particulier, c'est en soi un tournant décisif pour la suite de l'histoire… si ça ne vous gêne pas, hein ! _


	13. Où les choses s'aggravent

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Où les choses s'aggravent**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère, son grand-père, Tommy, Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination._

_Merci à Nmfrter, Ysa666, Ayame-Nightbreed, Lunastrelle, Cally-sama, Emma Kansakie et Yoruchi Kuraitsuki pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont toutes beaucoup aidée et soutenue pour la suite. _

_Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Yazoo n'y comprenait rien. Quand il était revenu au manoir de Nibelheim avec Loz, Sephiroth n'avait pas paru furieux.

En fait, si, au début. Quand il avait annoncé qu'ils avaient encore échoué, il avait le visage de Sephiroth se crisper de rage.

Mais ensuite, Mère était intervenue. Elle avait dit quelque chose qui avait paru calmer Sephiroth. Il leur avait alors dit qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer dans leur chambre.

Loz était allongé sur un des lits, il dormait. Il s'était réveillé dans la Forêt Endormie avec une plaie à la nuque. Les cellules de Jenova avaient vite refermé la plaie, mais il lui arrivait encore de ressentir une méchante migraine.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Yazoo regardait le soleil couchant d'un air songeur. Des souvenirs du passé le hantaient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! »

Yazoo se retourna. Un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés comme lui apparut dans la pièce. Il pleurait et avait du mal à marcher.

« Tu es encore sorti, c'est ça ? » comprit Yazoo.

Kadaj hocha la tête. De tous les sujets aux expériences d'Hojo, il était le plus indiscipliné, le plus curieux, le plus sauvage. Il arrivait toujours à sortir en douce de sa cellule pour sortir dehors.

Aujourd'hui, il avait croisé une bande d'enfants, et ils l'avaient rejeté, lui lançant des pierres et le traitant de monstres. Alors que Kadaj avait juste eu envie de leur parler, jouer avec eux, ou leur demander de l'aide pour sortir les autres du laboratoire.

Inquiet, Yazoo s'agenouilla devant lui et l'examina. Il avait de vilaines contusions aux bras, et un œil au beurre noir.

« Ils ont osé te faire ça ? » dit l'adolescent, indigné.

« Ils ont dit… _Tu es un monstre, comme ceux du glacier_… _Tu dois mourir, on ne veut pas de toi_… Même Hojo disait que si je ne tenais pas lors des prochains tests, je devrais mourir ! » gémit Kadaj.

« Non ! » dit Yazoo. Il prit l'enfant par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu dois vivre ! Moi, je veux que tu sois là ! Et Loz aussi ! On tient à toi, petit-frère ! »

« C'est vrai ? » dit l'enfant.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » dit Yazoo avec sourire rassurant.

Kadaj eut un sourire rayonnant. La vie avait toujours été comme ça aux laboratoires Shinra. Ils passaient sans cesse des examens, des opérations, ils se faisaient très souvent injecter de la Mako. Tout cela était éprouvant physiquement, et les tests psychologiques qu'Hojo faisait sur eux les blessait mentalement.

Mais toujours, ils finissaient par se retrouver ensemble dans leur cellule, et là, tout disparaissait vite. La douleur, les mauvais souvenirs, ils oubliaient tout en se consolant mutuellement, en se communiquant une solidarité qui se renforçait à chaque nouvelle épreuve.

Et puis, un jour… Ils avaient tous grandi et atteint la vingtaine. Hojo était mort, enfin ! Les laboratoires avaient été évacués, tout le personnel scientifique et les gardes étaient partis. Les monstres dans les tubes avaient fini par se libérer, ils avaient envahi le labo.

Enfermés dans leur cellule, blottis les uns contre les autres, les trois frères avaient peur. Comment sortir de là ? Personne ne viendrait les aider ?

Et là, Kadaj s'était brusquement redressé. Il s'était mis à parler dans le vide.

« Comment ? Sortir ? Mais… »

« Kadaj ? » dit Loz.

Son frère ne répondit rien. Il semblait ailleurs.

« Combattre ? D'accord, si tu es là… Hein ? Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Non, je… »

Kadaj se prit la tête dans les mains. Inquiets, les deux frères s'approchèrent de lui et le regardèrent. Il avait le visage crispé de douleur.

« Aie ! Non, d'accord ! Je… J'obéis. Dis-moi quoi faire ! »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Zenthe apparut. C'était une espèce de créature au corps de chien maigre, famélique, avec une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, le front surmonté d'une émeraude. Il fixa Kadaj et ses frères de ses yeux jaunes et se mit à baver, savourant à l'avance les trois paquets de viande qu'il allait déguster.

Loz et Yazoo reculèrent. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient pas d'armes ni rien, et ce monstre était trop fort pour eux !

Bizarrement, Kadaj ne recula pas. Un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage, le sourire de quelqu'un qui s'amusait.

« Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu veux mourir ? Recule ! » dit Yazoo.

Il prit le bras de son petit-frère, mais celui-ci le repoussa brutalement et fonça vers le monstre. Il y eut comme un flash.

Quand Loz et Yazoo purent voir, le monstre était mort, son corps éclaté en mille morceaux. Et Kadaj se tenait près de lui, couvert de sang. Il était essoufflé.

« K… Kadaj ? » murmura Yazoo, choqué.

L'adolescent leva la tête, l'air fatigué. Il cligna des yeux puis parut surpris en voyant tout ce sang sur lui. Il vit le monstre mort à ses pieds, et parut horrifié.

« Je… j'ai fait ça ? Mère… Oh ! »

Il se mit à trembler. Puis, lentement, son tremblement se changea en secousses dues… au rire. Il riait comme un fou, il semblait en extase.

Yazoo et Loz voulurent reculer, s'enfuir, mais ils étaient trop choqués pour bouger. Ce n'était pas leur petit-frère, ils venaient de le comprendre. Mère était en lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les souvenirs s'évanouirent. Yazoo soupira. Il avait eu peur à cette époque, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner son petit-frère qu'il aimait tant, tout comme Loz.

Ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'au bout, et au final ils l'avaient perdu.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, le jeune homme vit Loz debout près de lui.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Moi aussi, il me manque. Depuis notre sortie du laboratoire », dit son frère.

Yazoo baissa la tête. Loz avait bien lu en lui. Oui, son petit-frère lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Mère les dirigeait avec Sephiroth. C'était horrible, comme une sensation d'être pris au piège !

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sephiroth était entré sans frapper.

« Préparez-vous, on part. »

Les deux frères clignèrent des yeux, surpris. Sephiroth voulait… partir du manoir en leur compagnie ? !

« Où on va ? » dit Loz, méfiant.

« Chercher le dernier artefact. Et je viens, puisque vous êtes incapables de vous débrouiller seuls. »

Il sortit sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir menant au hall d'entrée, il se dit mentalement :

« Mère, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'ils restent en vie avec moi ? Ils ont échoué tant de fois, ils ne servent à rien, ils sont faibles ! Laisse-moi les tuer, j'absorberai leur force. »

« _Non, fils. Plus tard. Ils serviront encore un peu, puis ensuite je te laisserai faire. Je te dirai quoi faire pour le dernier artefact. Ensuite, tu auras l'épée._ »

Sephiroth sourit. L'Épée Terrible… Qu'il avait hâte de la voir !

Masamune trembla dans son dos, elle émit une vibration sonore affolée. Mais cette fois, Sephiroth n'en tint pas compte. Jenova l'avait plongé dans l'extase, face à l'idée d'avoir un jour une épée bien plus terrible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie marchait dans la rue, toute contente que les cours soient terminés. Kadaj était parti du collège plus tôt, il n'avait pas deux heures de latin facultatif comme elle.

La jeune fille avait atteint la place Gambetta quand tout à coup, une mystérieuse intuition l'avertit que quelqu'un la suivait.

La jeune fille se tendit. Tous ses sens aiguisés, elle entendit un glissement contre le mur sur sa gauche, derrière elle. Puis un souffle près de son cou. Elle voulut courir, mais elle était paralysée par la peur.

« Continue droit devant toi », dit une voix.

Kylie se retourna. En voyant la personne qui lui faisait face, elle demeura immobile, frappée de stupeur.

« T… TOI ? ! ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Le dîner est bientôt prêt ! » annonça la mère de Kylie.

Kadaj sortit la tête de la porte de sa chambre et renifla l'air. Un sourire gourmand apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ce sera quoi, ce coup-là, à ton avis ? »

Sora passa la tête par la porte et dit, avec un air de connaisseuse :

« Poulet avec riz aux amandes ! »

« Gagné ! » dit Lucrécia, qui montait l'escalier pour venir les chercher.

« TOMMY ! Viens ici ! » hurla Sylvain.

Le petit garçon jaillit de la salle de bain avec une montre qu'il agitait au-dessus du nez de Sylvain, qui le poursuivait en peignoir de bain.

« Rends-moi ma montre, sale petit voleur ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Non, je veux ma bagarre du soir, alors bats-toi et tu auras ta montre ! » dit l'enfant.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils. Il stoppa Tommy, lui arracha la montre et regarda le cadran. Vingt heures et demi. Il savait que Kylie avait un emploi du temps plus long que le sien le lundi soir, mais… pas à ce point-là !

« Où est Kylie ? Personne ne l'a vue ? » dit le jeune homme.

Sylvain arrêta de tirer sur les joues de Tommy. Lucrécia ne sourit plus, elle parut surprise.

« Je ne sais pas », dit la jeune femme.

Soudain, un bruit de sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde retrouva le sourire et reprit ses activités, pensant que c'était Kylie qui sonnait.

Mais quand ils descendirent tous, ils virent la mère et le grand-pères, inquiets, qui les attendaient.

« Kylie n'est pas avec vous ? » dit le grand-père.

« Non, on croyait que c'était elle qui avait sonné », dit Kadaj.

Sora s'approcha de la table et fut déçue en voyant qu'aucun couvert n'avait été mis. Par contre, il y avait un paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça nous inquiète. Le nom de l'expéditeur est Kylie, justement », dit le grand-père.

« Je sais ! Ce sont des gâteaux ! » dit Tommy.

Sylvain leva les yeux au ciel. Les enfants ne pensaient donc qu'à ça ?

« Des gâteaux ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » cria Sora.

Elle bondit sur la table et s'attaqua aux paquets à mains nues. Elle déchira le papier, ouvrit la boîte et… tout le monde pensa un grand cri de stupeur.

La boîte renfermait la dague de la jeune fille, ainsi que toutes ses matérias. Un mot accompagnait le tout, avec écrit dessus : _Adieu_.

« Quoi ? Non, impossible ! Pas elle ! » dit Sylvain.

« Pourquoi nous quitterait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je n'y comprends rien, ce n'est même pas son genre de fuguer ! » dit Lucrécia.

La mère prit le papier. Elle le retourna et ce qu'elle vit au dos la fit pâlir.

« Madame Samson ? Qu'avez-vous ? » dit Sylvain, voyant son malaise.

La jeune femme leur tendit le papier. Tous virent un nom écrit dessus : _Charles Stevens_.

« _Charles Stevens_ ? Qui est-ce ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Le père de Kylie », dit le grand-père.

Kadaj frémit. Le père… Mon dieu, celui dont la mère de Kylie avait si froidement parlé ! Mais alors… il aurait emmené la jeune fille ? Pourquoi ?

« Vous croyez qu'il a… emmené Kylie ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Sûrement. Il l'a enlevée, je ne vois que ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit, le juge le lui avait clairement écrit dans le traité de notre divorce, mais il s'est acharné pendant des années ! » gémit la mère, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Alors… que va-t-on faire ? Sans Kylie, on ne peut pas continuer, elle est notre amie, Kadaj ! Heu… Kadaj ? » dit Lucrécia.

Le jeune homme se tenait debout, les poings crispés, la tête basse.

« Je ne sais pas. Cette fois, ça me dépasse… Déjà que j'ai des problèmes avec mes propres frères, comment pourrais-je me débrouiller avec le père d'une autre ? Les choses sont allées trop loin. Est-ce qu'on peut seulement faire quelque chose ? Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne… »

« NON ! On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça ! » gémit Sora.

Tout le monde regarda la petite fille. Elle semblait bouleversée, à la limite des larmes.

« Kadaj onii-chan, tu ne peux pas justes rester là, à te lamenter sans savoir quoi faire et abandonner ! Si Kylie onee-chan ne revient pas… »

Elle baissa un moment la tête, puis soudain ouvrit grand les bras vers le ciel et gémit : « … je n'aurai plus jamais personne avec qui jouer ! »

Kadaj et Sylvain tombèrent à la renverse.

« Heu… Sora… » dit Kadaj, embarrassé.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit… », dit Sylvain, l'air coincé.

« Ne lui en veuillez pas, c'est encore une enfant », murmura Lucrécia.

Cette fois, Sylvain, Kadaj ET Sora tombèrent à la renverse en même temps.

« Méchante Lucrécia onee-chan ! Oser me traiter comme une vulgaire petite écervelée, c'est méchant, méchant, méchant ! »

« Oh ! Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolée ! » dit Lucrécia.

La mère et le grand-père se regardèrent, désemparés. Comment allaient-ils faire ?


	14. Défis 1 et 2

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Défis 1 et 2**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, Tommy, Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination._

* * *

Des champs de fleurs, à perte de vue. Ce n'était pas les orchidées jaunes et blanches d'Aéris, mais des fleurs de toutes sortes, aux mille et une couleurs : bleu, blanc, rose, violet…

Kylie sentait le vent, elle pouvait voir le ciel. Il n'était pas blanc mais bleu, et saupoudré de nuages. La jeune fille se sentait bien ici, elle n'avait pas peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cet endroit et pourtant, il lui semblait familier.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kylie fit volte-face. Elle vit de grandes ruines romaines devant elle. Au bord d'une esplanade de pierre se tenait une femme. Elle était très belle. Vêtue d'une robe noire, ses longs cheveux châtain foncé flottaient librement dans son dos.

Son visage était doux, rassurant, mais ses yeux dorés inspiraient du respect, elle semblait dotée d'une grande sagesse. Elle lui rappelait un peu Lucrécia, mais il n'y avait pas la douleur et la tristesse résignée de la scientifique. Cette femme avait encore de nombreuses convictions qui lui permettaient de rester forte et fière.

« Heu… oui », dit Kylie.

La femme sourit devant sa timidité.

« Je savais que tu étais dans le coin ! Pourquoi t'es-tu cachée si longtemps, Kylie ? »

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme perdit son sourire. Elle parut gênée, puis répondit avec douceur :

« Je suis Édéa, Édéa Kramer. Je suis… Non, j'étais comme toi. »

« Comme… moi ? »

La femme hocha la tête, un sourire las sur son visage.

« Pardon, c'est vrai, tu n'étais même pas née, et ta mère ne t'a jamais rien dit. Mais je voulais te voir. C'est si important… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

La femme allait répondre, quand le ciel se couvrit de nuages. Le tonnerre gronda.

« Une menace approche. Je vois, tu es convoitée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seule. »

« Hein ? Mais enfin, je ne comprends rien ! Expliquez-vous, Édéa ! »

La femme ferma les yeux. Son image se mit à disparaître, comme un hologramme diminuant d'intensité.

« Continue… d'attendre et… d'espérer, Kylie. »

« Non, attendez ! »

Kylie sentit soudain quelqu'un l'attraper aux épaules et la secouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'un homme au-dessus du sien. Elle prit peur et recula.

Tout portait à croire que cet homme était son père, pourtant il ne lui ressemblait même pas physiquement. Il avait la quarantaine, des cheveux et une barbe blond pâle, des yeux verts et il était assez costaud.

« Tu disais à qui d'attendre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

« P… personne. Je rêvais, c'est tout. »

Charles pointa un doigt menaçant vers elle.

« Ne me mens pas, sorcière ! »

Il la gifla violemment. Kylie tomba du lit où elle était allongée. Elle plaqua la main sur sa joue en feu. Elle sentit la main de Charles attraper son bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

Kylie essaya de le repousser, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée. Il se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces, puis il la poussa violemment contre le mur de sa chambre vide.

« Tu me déçois, ma fille. Je t'imaginais plus forte que ça, avec tous tes pouvoirs. »

« Je ne suis pas ta fille, tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

« Allons, allons ! » dit l'homme d'une voix sucrée. « Je suis ton père, et l'un des rares êtres sur cette planète à connaître ton secret. Si tu savais tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te retrouver… »

« Tu n'es pas mon père ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? » gémit Kylie.

Soupirant, l'homme s'assit à même le sol devant elle.

« Eh bien… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tous assis à la grande table de la cuisine, la mère de Kylie commença son explication.

« Vous savez tous que Kylie possède des pouvoirs. Elle a une étonnante main verte et peut soigner des blessures, autant physiques que mentales. Ces pouvoirs, en fait… c'est moi qui les avais, au départ. Parce que je suis une nécromancienne. »

Kadaj fronça les sourcils.

« Une nécroquoi ? »

La jeune femme allait continuer de parler, mais le grand-père lui prit gentiment la main et reprit la parole :

« Nécromancienne, qui tire son pouvoir des morts. Isabelle et moi venons d'un autre monde, nous aussi. Là-bas, autrefois, existait un puissant magicien nommé Hyne. À sa mort, il dispersa ses pouvoirs et les donna à plusieurs personnes, des femmes de préférence, elles étaient plus réceptives à sa magie que les hommes. Elles furent appelées sorcières et contrôlèrent le monde pendant un temps. Mais… beaucoup d'erreurs ont été commises, et le monde est tombé sous le contrôle d'une puissance incarnée par des mercenaires que l'on nomme Seeds. J'étais sorcier au départ et Marisa, ma femme aussi. Elle a utilisé sa magie pour nous permettre de quitter ce monde, alors que des Seeds nous attaquaient. J'ai fui avec Isabelle, en laissant ma femme morte derrière moi. Elle a légué ses pouvoirs à notre fille, j'ai moi-même donné les miens, je n'avais plus le goût de la magie. Nous nous sommes remis à vivre ici, sur Terre. »

Hochant la tête, Isabelle reprit la parole :

« J'ai rencontré Charles à la fac, pendant mes études à Londres. J'avais seize ans. Il venait de finir ses études et débutait en tant qu'avocat. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Notre relation avait l'air si forte, je n'ai pu supporter de garder mon secret, j'ai décidé de lui en parler, je lui ai même fait quelques démonstrations de magie. Il a eu du mal à y croire au début, mais il l'a plutôt bien pris. Nous nous sommes mariés, puis un an plus tard, je suis tombée enceinte. Pendant ma grossesse, le comportement de Charles a changé. Il semblait plus… distant, il me regardait d'une manière étrange, qui me faisait peur, comme un prédateur. Il m'a convaincue de donner mes pouvoirs à Kylie avant sa naissance, au cas où je mourrais. J'étais choquée par cette idée, j'ai commencé à me méfier. J'ai fini par utiliser mes pouvoirs pour lire dans ses pensées. Ce que j'ai découvert m'a terrifiée. Charles voulait… vendre notre fille. »

« QUOI ? » dirent Kadaj, Sora et Sylvain en chœur. Lucrécia ne réagit pas. Cela lui rappelait étrangement sa propre relation avec Hojo, avant qu'elle mette Sephiroth au monde.

« Charles voulait vendre Kylie aux scientifiques de la Terre, il jugeait que ses pouvoirs faisaient d'elle une future guerrière qu'il vendrait pour les avantages du gouvernement du pays qui offrirait le plus. Il a tout de même attendu qu'elle ait neuf ans pour mettre son projet à exécution. Neuf ans à la regarder grandir, à l'étudier pour voir si elle avait bien reçu mes pouvoirs. »

« Mais alors… pourquoi n'avez-vous pas gardé vos pouvoirs pour arrêter Charles ? Vous auriez pu fuir avec elle et grand-père ! » dit Sylvain.

Isabelle baissa la tête.

« J'ai failli mourir en mettant Kylie au monde. Sur le coup, je lui ai donné mes pouvoirs. Et après, je ne pouvais plus les lui reprendre. Une sorcière ne peut donner ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un que si elle en a conscience et y consent. J'ai tout fait pour éloigner Charles d'elle, j'ai essayé de le convaincre d'abandonner cette idée folle, mais il… il ne voyait Kylie que comme une future arme humaine ! Alors je n'ai rien dit à ma fille, j'ai tout fait pour l'élever comme une enfant normale, et Charles a même fini par douter, il se demandait si je lui avais vraiment donné mes pouvoirs. J'ai eu Tommy, plus tard, pour que Charles hésite entre l'un des deux. Tout cela a bien embrouillé mon mari, j'ai ensuite entamé une procédure de divorce et nous avons tous déménagé en France, à Paris. Charles a disparu et n'a plus donné signe de vie, enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Tout le monde fit silence, assimilant ces nouvelles.

« Il faut la sauver. Il faut faire quelque chose, avant que ce fou la livre aux scientifiques d'ici », déclara Kadaj en frappant du poing sur la table.

« Comment ? On n'a aucune piste ! » dit Sylvain.

Soudain, Tommy se leva et hurla vers sa mère : « Je te déteste ! »

Puis il s'enfuit. Isabelle voulut le poursuivre, mais Lucrécia l'arrêta.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe. »

Elle monta jusque dans la chambre du petit garçon et le vit assis sur son lit, en larmes.

« Tommy ? C'est moi. »

Le petit garçon leva des yeux ruisselants de larmes vers elle puis remit sa tête dans ses bras. Fermant la porte, la scientifique s'assit près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Maman… elle m'aimait pas, hein ? Elle me voulait pas ! Elle m'a juste fait venir au monde pour sauver Kylie, tu l'as entendue ! »

Lucrécia fit « non » de la tête, l'air affolé.

« C'est faux, voyons ! Essaie de la comprendre, c'était très dur pour elle, tu sais ? Elle était avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et qui se servait d'elle ! Mais tu crois qu'elle t'aurait gardé avec elle, si elle ne t'aimait pas ? Elle aurait fui avec Kylie seulement ! »

Tommy cligna des yeux, l'air ahuri.

« Tiens, c'est vrai, ça… »

Avec un sourire réconfortant, Lucrécia le prit dans ses bras. Le petit garçon lui rendit son étreinte.

« Crois-moi, je sais ce que ta mère a vécu, je connais ce genre d'épreuve. »

« Ah bon ? Tu as vécu ça aussi ? »

La jeune femme se crispa, mais fit tout pour ne pas afficher sa peine. Tommy perçut pourtant sa douleur. Se mettant debout sur le lit, il se pencha… et embrassa Lucrécia sur la joue.

« Pardon, tante Lucrécia, je n'en parlerai plus ! Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral. Maman est toujours dans la cuisine ? »

« Heu… oui », dit Lucrécia, émue.

« Alors je vais me réconcilier avec elle, merci ! »

Tommy sortit en coup de vent.

_Tante Lucrécia… Il m'a appelé tante Lucrécia ! _pensa la jeune femme en caressant sa joue rouge d'émotion.

Sylvain apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Lucrécia, vous venez ? On sort, on va mener notre enquête. »

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme descendit avec le Cetra dans la cuisine. Mené par Kadaj, le groupe sortit et se dirigea vers la place Gambetta.

Il commençait à faire nuit dehors, le ciel prenait une teinte violette. Beaucoup de gens continuaient de marcher sur la place.

Kadaj ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette place avec celle d'Edge, où se dressait autrefois le mausolée. La seule différence était que sur cette place se dressait une fontaine. Et il y avait beaucoup d'arbres et de boutiques diverses tout autour. Tout était plus coloré, plus vivant.

Une fois arrivés sur la place, tous regardèrent autour d'eux. Par où commencer ? Et que chercher, au juste ?

Soudain, Sora courut vers un mur et revint avec un sac à dos.

« C'est celui de Kylie, ce sont ses affaires de classe ! » dit Lucrécia en fouillant dedans.

« Elle était donc là, pile à cet endroit quand son père l'a enlevée », dit Sylvain.

Soudain, un bruit de sonnerie retentit. Le jeune Cetra sortit son portable et lut qu'il s'agissait d'un appel inconnu.

« Allô ? » dit-il en décrochant.

« _Allô ? Vous m'entendez ?_ » dit une voix d'homme.

Soudain, Kadaj vint placer son oreille près du combiné, suivi de Lucrécia et Sora.

« Eh, mais ! Faut pas vous gêner ! » dit le Cetra.

« Chut ! » dit Kadaj.

« _J'ai repris ma fille. J'ai pris son portable, il y avait votre numéro dessus. Vous êtes un de ses amis ?_ »

Sylvain n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Kadaj lui arracha le portable et prit la parole.

« C'est vous, Charles Stevens ? »

« _Heh, heh ! Un autre est là ? Vous êtes plusieurs, non ?_ » dit la voix, amusée.

« Rendez-nous Kylie ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. »

« _Bien sûr que si, je suis son père !_ »

« Rendez-la nous, ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevée ? »

« _Elle ne vous a jamais communiqué son secret ? Isabelle avait pourtant fait cette bêtise._ »

« Peu importe, rendez-la nous ! »

« _Hum… Vous semblez fort déterminé… Je suis curieux, je vais vous défier, je veux voir si vous êtes plus dignes d'elle que moi._ »

« Un défi ? »

« _Oui. Primo : rendez-vous devant l'école Riblette, dans le vingtième arrondissement. Trois minutes chrono, dès que j'aurai raccroché. À plus !_ »

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Le choc passé, Kadaj raccrocha et fit signe à tout le monde de courir avec lui.

Surpris, tous obtempérèrent, tant son ordre était autoritaire. Ils se mirent tous à courir au bas de la rue des Pyrénées, une des rues reliées à la place, puis prirent une rue à gauche, une autre à droite et débouchèrent sur la rue donnant à l'école primaire Riblette.

« On a réussi ! » dit Lucrécia, les joues rosies par l'effort.

« Mais y'a pas un chat dans cette rue ! » dit Sylvain.

« EH ! On est arrivé en moins de trois minutes ! Montrez-vous ! » cria Kadaj.

Tout le monde attendit, aux aguets. Soudain, le téléphone de Sylvain se remit à sonner. Kadaj décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« _Défi n°1 gagné ! Maintenant, défi n°2…_ »

« EH ! MINUTE ! Nous avons gagné, alors rendez-nous Kylie ! »

« _Non, non, non ! Si vous ne passez qu'un défi, ce serait trop simple ! Ma fille aurait-elle peu d'importance, à vos yeux ? Heh ! Heh ! Heh !_ »

« Espèce de sale… » grinça Kadaj.

« _Défi n°2 : rendez-vous devant le supermarché Auchan de la station de métro Gallieni. Trois minutes chrono, une fois de plus._ »

« Hein ? Mais… minute ! C'est trop loin, en trois minute, ça ! »

« _Oh, quel dommage ! Je risque d'avoir déjà vendu ma fille, d'ici là. On vient déjà de m'offrir différentes sommes, de la part de plusieurs sociétés… Heh ! Heh !_ »

Puis il raccrocha.

« ON FONCE ! » hurla Kadaj.

Le groupe courut au bout de la rue, prit une autre en haut vers la gauche, puis tout droit, vers une autre place qu'ils contournèrent sur la droite et longèrent une autoroute.

« On va y arriver ! » dit Lucrécia.

En effet, le bâtiment du supermarché apparut dans leur champ de vision. Deux minutes et cinquante secondes s'étaient écoulées quand ils gravirent les marches menant à l'entrée.

Ils entendirent soudain une sonnerie de téléphone. La cabine téléphonique à gauche de l'entrée sonnait !

« C'est là ! » dit Kadaj.

Il courut vers l'endroit, quand un passant le devança. Il décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Kadaj poussa un cri, catastrophé. Sylvain prit de la vitesse et fonça sur le passant.

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! Y'a urgence, navré ! » dit-il au pauvre type qui recula, effrayé en voyant ce fou foncer vers lui.

Kadaj rattrapa le combiné qui pendait dans le vide, et dit :

« Allô ? »

« _Défi n°2 : perdu._ »

Lucrécia et Sora rejoignirent les garçons. Elles étaient essoufflées.

« Hein ? ! Mais attendez ! On est arrivé en moins de trois minutes ! » dit Kadaj.

« _Quelqu'un d'autre a répondu. Donc vous avez perdu ! Vous n'aurez jamais ma fille._ »

« Mais… vous n'avez pas dit que vous iriez aussi vite dans vos jugements ! » gémit Kadaj, désespéré.

« _Trop tard, je m'en fiche ! N'espérez pas recevoir un autre appel. J'appelle le meilleur acheteur, Kylie est vendue, j'empoche l'argent. Adieu !_ »

Puis il raccrocha.

« Hein ? ! ATTENDEZ ! Mais… EH ! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ! ALLÔ ? **ALLÔ ?!** »

Sylvain, Lucrécia et Sora échangèrent un regard découragé. Kadaj resta immobile.

Le combiné collé contre l'oreille, la sonnerie retentissait en écho dans ses oreilles.

* * *

_Je sais, je suis ignoblement sadique, désolée ! _

_Mais vous avez pu constater dans ce chapitre que je fais la liaison avec le monde de Final Fantasy VIII. Ouais, c'est volontaire. _

_Envoyez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plaît, ça m'aidera pour la suite, parce que je sèche un peu, là, j'avoue. Et les reviews donnent un coup de fouet incroyable, j'avoue. _

_Bon, à plus ! _


	15. La cérémonie d'Alliance

**Chapitre 15 :**

**La cérémonie d'Alliance**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, Tommy, Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre est très long, mais il en vaut la peine. En remerciement à toutes les reviews d'encouragement que j'ai reçues, sans parler des plaintes. Mais je n'insinue rien de négatif, juste pour dire que ça m'a bien stimulée. _

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

Lentement, Kadaj raccrocha. Ses mains se posèrent sur le cadre qui abritait le téléphone. La pression de ses doigts fut si forte que l'armature de métal léger se déforma.

« Kylie… Kylie… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ! ? Malédiction, je… ! »

« Du calme, Kadaj ! » dit Lucrécia, mi-inquiète mi-énervée.

« Elle a raison, dit Sylvain. S'énerver comme ça ne sert strictement à rien. »

« On a perdu notre unique piste ! » dit Kadaj, furieux.

Miracle ? Don du ciel ? Providence ? Bonne étoile ? Chance ? Baraka ? Le téléphone se remit à sonner ! Kadaj ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour y croire.

Puis il se jeta sur le téléphone et décrocha.

« Allô ? » dit-il.

« _Je plaisantais ! La somme n'est pas encore assez élevée, j'attends que mes acheteurs passent du million au milliard, heh, heh, heh !_ »

Le visage de Kadaj se fit mauvais, ses yeux étincelaient, tant la colère stimulait la Mako dans tout son corps.

« Toi, je te jure que tu vas regretter ce… »

Sylvain posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Kadaj ! La sécurité de Kylie passe avant tout, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Le jeune argenté soupira. Oui, Sylvain avait raison.

« Eh, vous ! Je veux parler à Kylie. Laissez-moi entendre sa voix, prouvez-moi qu'elle est encore avec vous ! » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« _Heh, heh ! Si vous gagnez le défi numéro 3, je vous laisserai peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_, lui parler._ »

« Bon, soupira Kadaj. Quel est le prochain défi ? »

« _Eh bien, en trois minutes, vous devez vous rendre à…_ »

Dès le nom du lieu fut cité, Kadaj ne raccrocha même pas. Il lâcha le combiné et s'enfuit, suivi de ses amis.

Pas très loin d'ici, au stade Louis Lumière où Tommy allait tous les samedis et mercredis jouer au foot, se tenaient Max et sa bande. Ils étaient en train de discuter tranquillement devant la grille d'entrée lorsque le sol se mit à trembler, comme si un troupeau d'animaux chargeait ! La bande de Max vit soudain accourir Kadaj, Lucrécia, Sora et un garçon qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus. Ils leur fonçaient dessus !

Hurlant de peur, Max et ses copains se plaquèrent contre le mur.

« HEIN ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bande de dingues ? ! » dit Max.

« EH ! TÉLÉPHONE ! OÙ EST LE TÉLÉPHONE ? » hurla Kadaj, avec l'air d'un fou furieux.

« GROUILLE-TOI, DIS-LE NOUS ! » beugla Sylvain.

Max cligna des yeux, ahuri. Même Lucrécia et Sora semblaient prêtes à lui sauter dessus pour l'agresser, s'il refusait de répondre.

« D-d-d-d-dans l-l-le s-s-s-stade… acc-c-c-c-c-c-ccueil-à-à-à l'accueil », répondit Max en claquant des dents, tremblant de peur.

Soudain, le téléphona sonna. Le groupe bouscula les jeunes et se rua dans la salle d'accueil.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? » dit un des garçons.

« Ils ont peut-être faim ? » suggéra un voyou obèse.

Une chance, la salle d'accueil était vide. Kadaj put donc entrer sans peine et courir jusqu'au téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« _Incroyable ! Vous avez réussi, ce coup-là ! Magnifique ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_ »

« Bon, fini de rire, j'en ai plus qu'assez, rendez-nous Kylie ! » dit Kadaj.

« _Oh non, non, non ! _chantonna la voix. _Ma fille s'amuse tant avec moi, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps ! Heh, heh !_ »

Kadaj serra les poings.

« Laissez-moi au moins lui parler, juste une fois ! »

« _C'est ça ! Pour qu'elle te dise où elle est, et que tu viennes la sauver ? Petit imbécile ! Je…_ »

Soudain, il y eut le silence. Kadaj fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté de parler ? Il n'avait pas raccroché.

« Allô ? »

« _…_ »

« Allô ? Dites, vous m'entendez, là ? »

« _Je… NON ! Que… ? Argh ! OH !_ »

Il y avait de la panique dans la voix du père de Kylie, maintenant. Et même de la douleur, comme s'il se faisait agresser.

Puis soudain, la voix revint :

« _Je… je… Non, c'est d'accord ! Allô ?_ »

« Allô, heu… Vous allez nous rendre Kylie, finalement ? » dit Kadaj, un peu déboussolé.

« _Hum… Puisque vous avez passé les différents défis et gagné deux sur trois, je vais vous faire une petite fleur. Venez ce soir à onze heures pile au cimetière Père Lachaise. Ma fille sera peut-être là, ainsi que… mon nouvel acheteur !_ »

« Votre nouvel acheteur ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'interlocuteur raccrocha.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? » dit Sora.

« On a rendez-vous à onze heures avec Kylie au cimetière Père Lachaise. »

Sylvain et Lucrécia froncèrent des sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il va nous la rendre ? » dit Sylvain, incrédule.

« Non, il semblerait qu'il va la livrer à un nouvel acheteur. »

« Un nouvel acheteur ? Qui est-ce ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Je ne sais pas. Enfin, on a une nouvelle piste. Allons-y vite. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie n'y comprenait rien. Bâillonnée et ligotée sur un lit dans la pièce où elle était retenue, elle avait regardé son père utiliser plusieurs fois son portable pour appeler.

Elle ne savait pas à qui il parlait exactement, mais puisqu'il avait utilisé le numéro de Sylvain, il devait être en contact avec ses amis.

Et il osait s'amuser à les faire courir d'un endroit à l'autre de Paris, tandis qu'avec un autre téléphone, elle l'écoutait marchander le prix qu'il recevrait une fois qu'elle serait vendue.

La jeune fille se retint de pleurer. Pas devant cet homme ignoble, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir !

Et elle avait l'espoir, très faible mais bien réel, que si ses amis recevaient des coups de fil et pouvaient établir une communication avec Charles, alors elle avait une petite chance d'être sauvée.

Il décrocha une nouvelle fois et dit :

« Incroyable ! Vous avez réussi, ce coup-là ! Magnifique ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« _…_ »

« Oh non, non, non ! chantonna Charles. Ma fille s'amuse tant avec moi, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps ! Heh, heh ! »

Il tendit la main pour caresser hypocritement la joue de Kylie. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de tête, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle gifle.

Malgré la douleur, elle continua d'écouter.

Charles dit :

« C'est ça ! Pour qu'elle te dise où elle est, et que tu viennes la sauver ? Petit imbécile ! Je… »

Et soudain, Kylie le vit se crisper. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Puis il se mit debout en criant et faisant des gestes, comme pour repousser un agresseur invisible.

Kylie vit le portable tomber sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle. La jeune fille entendit la voix de Kadaj dire :

« _Quoi ? Allô ? Dites, vous m'entendez, là ?_ »

« Je… NON ! Que… ? Argh ! OH ! » cria Charles.

Kylie leva les yeux vers l'ampoule fixée au plafond de la pièce. Elle clignotait. À travers l'obscurité qui venait par moments, l'adolescente crut voir quelque chose. Comme une silhouette imposante qui se tenait près de Charles. Des mots résonnèrent dans le vide, prononcés par une voix grave, lourde comme la pierre.

« Je… je… Non, c'est d'accord ! » gémit Charles en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Enfin, il arrêta de remuer. La lumière revint, la présence disparut.

Reprenant le téléphone, Charles dit, tout en se massant le front : « Allô ? »

« _…_ »

Charles regarda un moment sa fille, puis dit : « Hum…Puisque vous avez passé les différents défis et gagné deux sur trois, je vais vous faire une petite fleur. Venez ce soir à onze heures pile au cimetière Père Lachaise. Ma fille sera peut-être là, ainsi que… mon nouvel acheteur ! »

Puis il raccrocha. Kylie fronça les sourcils. Un nouvel acheteur ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas reçu de coup de fil depuis un bon moment, il n'avait eu que des propositions de prix de trois sociétés, et aucune autre ne s'était proposée, Kylie avait écouté toutes les discussions ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Le téléphone se remit à sonner. Et là, Kylie se demanda si Charles n'était pas devenu encore plus fou qu'avant. Il avait eu affaire à un de ses acheteurs. En l'entendant, son père parut affolé. Il lui hurla de ne plus l'appeler, qu'il ne vendait plus sa fille ! Les deux autres dirigeants de société scientifique désireux d'acheter la jeune fille furent repoussés de la même manière.

Kylie regarda Charles avec des yeux ronds. Et toujours pas de nouvelles téléphoniques du « nouvel acheteur ». Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Et ce rendez-vous avec Kadaj et les autres, au cimetière… Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Quelque chose n'allait pas… Tout semblait soudain différent, changé, comme… beaucoup plus dangereux !

Charles se tourna vers Kylie. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, l'adolescente prit peur. Ses yeux… ils brillaient de façon surnaturelle ! Ce n'était plus les yeux noirs et froids de son père, il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, une lueur malsaine, comme une ombre sortie d'un gouffre abyssal de l'enfer.

Il posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Nous y allons, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche. Kylie gémit et recula contre le lit en rampant. Mais Charles s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille se débattit autant que ses liens lui permettaient de bouger, mais rien n'y fit. La seringue se planta dans son cou, et elle sentit un liquide froid s'insinuer dans ses veines, puis elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj frissonna. Il n'aimait pas les cimetières. Pourtant, il avait vécu dans les ruines d'Ajit, autrefois. Non, c'était différent. Ajit était un lieu qui respirait le passé, mais inspirait aussi le respect, la sensation qu'une étrange magie vivait encore là, attendant de s'éveiller pour honorer tout ce qui incarnait la vie et l'espoir.

Mais le cimetière Père Lachaise, la nuit en plus… Cet endroit respirait la mort. Pourquoi cette sensation que quelque chose de mauvais traînait dans les parages ? L'obscurité était faible, mais le silence total. Seul le souffle de ses compagnons était audible.

Adossé à la grille d'entrée, Sylvain tripotait nerveusement son bâton magique. Lucrécia jouait avec les cordelettes ornées de perles au manche de sa dague. Sora n'arrêtait pas de rajuster ses chouchous.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda Sora pour la trentième fois.

« Onze heures moins cinq », répondit Lucrécia.

« Pfft ! J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, au juste ? » dit Sylvain.

« Je sais pas trop », avoua Kadaj.

« Ah bon ? Le chef n'a pas réponse à tout ? »

« Ne commencez pas, vous deux ! » dit Lucrécia.

Soudain, Sora leva le nez au ciel et dit :

« Heu… Dites, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Tout le monde leva la tête et vit alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la fillette. Une énorme tornade noire chargée d'éclairs rouges était visible dans le ciel, juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de tornade », dit Lucrécia.

« C'est mauvais… Je sens que c'est mauvais, je le sens dans l'air », dit Sora. « J'ai peur, Lucrécia onee-chan ! » dit-elle en s'accrochant aux pans de la jupe de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais elle ne put détacher son regard de la tornade.

Sylvain s'approcha de l'argenté.

« Kadaj… Tu le sens ? »

« Oui. Cette présence me rappelle celle de Jenova, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même », dit Kadaj.

Il porta la main à son sabre quand soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Il sentit une force le toucher, puis traverser son corps, comme un froid désagréable. Il frémit. Oh non ! La présence malveillante venait de l'attraper !

Il prit peur. Allait-il de nouveau se faire manipuler, comme avec Jenova ? Non… Il sentit que c'était différent. Cette chose ne le contrôlait pas, elle… elle l'empêchait juste de bouger, elle essayait de le ralentir, de le blesser. Kadaj essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte mentale à laquelle on venait de le soumettre.

Il trouva la force de baisser la tête pour regarder ses amis. Ils avaient tous le visage crispé, ils semblaient eux aussi lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible et mauvais.

Kadaj sursauta, puis le contrôle de ses membres lui échappa totalement. La volonté de la chose venait de se refermer sur lui comme un poing.

_Bon sang ! Qui peut avoir un tel contrôle sur nous tous, ici en plus, dans ce monde-là ? ! ? Qui… ou quoi ? _

Il ne comprenait rien. Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était un contrôle différent de celui de Jenova. Seul son corps lui échappait, mais son esprit demeurait conscient et intact en lui. L'ombre essayait de le faire bouger, mais pas de lui parler ni de le manipuler mentalement. Elle semblait utiliser une espèce de télékinésie forcée sur chacun d'eux.

Sans pouvoir réagir, Kadaj s'approcha de la grille et l'ouvrit. Suivi de ses amis manipulés comme lui, il traversa le cimetière. Les tombes se dressaient autour d'eux. L'obscurité de la nuit déformait les pierres tombales, leur donnant l'air de monstres difformes, chacun prêt à plonger dans une tombe dont ils avaient la garde pour dévorer les cadavres qui y reposaient.

Toujours incapable de contrôler son corps, Kadaj traversa le cimetière en chancelant. Il se cogna les tibias contre des obstacles invisibles. Ses amis et lui avançaient de façon irrégulière, comme des marionnettes manipulées avec maladresse.

« Bien, vous êtes là », dit une voix familière.

Près d'un autel se tenait Charles. Et sur l'autel, Kadaj vit Kylie. La pauvre était allongée dessus. Son corps était ligoté, elle avait les yeux fermés.

« Vous arrivez à temps pour la cérémonie », dit Charles.

Son regard croisa celui de Kadaj. Le jeune homme frémit. Cette lueur, au fond de ses yeux… Une entité mauvaise le manipulait. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais ça ne promettait rien de bon.

« Mettez-vous tous là », dit Charles.

Kadaj s'assit malgré lui sur une tombe au fond à droite, toujours face à Charles. Sora s'assit près de lui de façon raide, comme si on l'avait violemment jetée au sol. La petite pleurait. Lucrécia tremblait de tout son corps, et Sylvain avait le visage rouge, tout son corps semblait essayer de forcer un mur invisible. Mais rien à faire. Ils étaient tous manipulés.

Charles eut un sourire méchant.

« Je vais donner ma fille à l'Élu. La prêtresse pourra s'unir à Jenova, et ensemble elles pourront créer un grand chaos. Kylie sera le cadeau de leur alliance. »

L'Élu ? Prêtresse ? Alliance ? Kadaj n'y comprenait rien. Charles leva les bras au ciel.

« Quelle nuit nous vivons, en cet instant ! Une nuit _sauvage _! »

Soudain, un grand feu jaillit du sol, au milieu de tous. Un feu si haut que les flammes dépassaient la cime des arbres et des plus hautes pierres tombales.

Avec une lenteur cérémonieuse, Charles descendit les marches de l'autel et s'approcha du feu. Il resta debout un instant devant, puis sortit un objet de sa poche.

Kadaj frémit. C'était une boule de cristal noire fumante. Pas besoin de l'avoir déjà vue pour la reconnaître. Il savait d'instinct ce que c'était.

_La matéria noire. Par Shiva, qui est cet homme ? _gémit Kadaj mentalement.

Charles se pencha et se mit à dessiner un cercle dans la terre humide, autour du feu. Puis il se mit à dessiner des runes, la langue serrée entre ses dents comme un enfant studieux.

Une fois son travail fini, Charles se campa devant le feu. Il se mit à se balancer de droite à gauche comme un bateau dans le vent, et chanta :

« _Estuans interius ira vehementi,  
Sors immanis et inanis,  
Estuans interius ira vehementi.  
Veni veni venias !  
Ne me mori facias !  
Gloriosa, generosa… _Sephiroth ! »

Kadaj et Lucrécia reçurent ce dernier mot comme un électrochoc. Non ! Charles n'allait tout de même pas…

La chanson continua avec un rythme étrange. Kadaj se sentit entraîné par cette mélopée, agité par son rythme insistant jusqu'à ce que les flammes et les étoiles du ciel s'enfoncent dans l'obscurité. Son esprit n'avait plus de lien avec le corps qu'il occupait. Un sifflement envahit ses pensées. Tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui avait autant de sens que s'il s'était agi de fourmis remuant entre ses pieds.

Charles regarda un instant la matéria qu'il tenait dans ses mains en chantant puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il la jeta dans le feu. Celui-ci s'éteignit… Puis une explosion jaillit du sol. Un nouveau feu apparut. Cette fois, les flammes avaient une inquiétante couleur bleue noirâtre. Comme des flammes sales, alimentées par une substance mauvaise.

« Venez à moi, Premier Fils de Jenova ! Parlez-moi, Calamité des Cieux ! Je désire vous offrir ce que j'ai de plus précieux ! » dit Charles.

Le froid envahit le cimetière. Les étoiles et la lune se firent pâles. Une silhouette se forma dans le feu. Elle n'était pas concrète, elle n'avait pas de couleurs, mais Kadaj reconnut la silhouette de celui qui avait hanté son esprit pendant deux longues années : Sephiroth.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous ! » cria joyeusement Charles.

Kadaj se tourna vers l'autel et se souvint que celle qui y était allongée s'appelait Kylie.

« Kadaj… » murmura Lucrécia.

Kadaj réalisa soudain qu'elle le touchait, sa main tremblante serrait la sienne avec une force incroyable. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Puis il réalisa soudain qu'il pouvait bouger !

Charles avait perdu le contrôle, tant la cérémonie l'accaparait.

« Vite, on doit la sauver ! » murmura le jeune homme.

Il se leva et, suivi des autres, contourna avec une lenteur irrégulière le feu et Charles, qui multipliait courbettes et suppliques devant la figure floue de Sephiroth.

Ce dernier remarqua le manège des intrus et se tourna vers eux. Charles en fit de même, et tendit la main.

Kadaj sentit la magie le paralyser à nouveau.

« Bande d'idiots ! Vous n'interromprez pas la cérémonie ! » dit Charles.

Kadaj serra les dents. Le contrôle était moins fort, il arrivait encore à bouger. Avec effort, il se redressa et hurla :

« Charles… sale monstre ! »

Kadaj vit le feu remuer. Il se tourna vers Sephiroth. Ce geste lui fut fatal. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la personne dans le feu, il sentit un contact. Ce fut pire encore que celui de la chose qui l'avait paralysé. Ce contact-là fut comme une langue glacée sur son visage. L'adolescent eut envie de crier, mais la force qui le paralysait l'en l'empêcha.

« _Kadaj… Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je savais que tu étais vivant, mais pas ici… Si loin de Gaïa !_ »

Kadaj voulut ouvrir la bouche, crier, hurler, se débattre de ce lien, mais l'esprit de Sephiroth était impitoyable, écrasant, dépourvu d'échappatoire.

« Maître ! Et vous, ma Dame ! Alliez-vous à ma maîtresse, Ultimécia ! » cria Charles.

Kadaj ne comprenait plus rien. Le monde n'était que confusion, chaos, douleur, ombres… Désespoir ! Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre en cet instant, à part la mort au bout du chemin.

Mais soudain, Kadaj sentit autre chose. Un autre contact. Celui-ci était d'une chaleur très douce. Il eut l'impression que des mains invisibles le tiraient d'un bain glacé pour l'envelopper dans une chaude serviette.

« _Kadaj…_ »

Cette voix… Il avait espéré qu'il s'agissait d'Aéris, mais cette présence était plus vieille, plus ancienne. Mais elle avait de la bonté, aussi.

« _Kadaj, écoute-moi._ »

Il ferma les yeux et eut un flash. Une femme vêtue de noir, aux longs cheveux bruns, dans un grand champ de fleurs aux mille couleurs. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés captivèrent Kadaj. Qui était-elle ?

« _Édéa_, dit-elle, comme si elle avait entendu sa question. _Kadaj, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Une sorcière manipule Charles, elle désire s'allier à l'ombre qui ronge ton monde, Jenova. Kylie ne doit pas être livrée. Si les deux s'unissent, ce sera bientôt la fin des univers !_ »

« Comment arrêter ça ? Je ne peux plus bouger ! » gémit le jeune homme.

La femme se tourna vers une autre présence qui apparaissait. Une autre femme. Elle était plus jeune. Elle portait de drôles de vêtements bleus et noirs, et avait des cheveux noirs s'arrêtant à hauteur de ses omoplates.

« _Linoa va t'aider. Je fais office de lien entre vous, comme Charles est lié à Ultimécia, et Sephiroth à Jenova. Maintenant, êtes-vous prêts, tous les deux ?_ »

« Oui », dirent Kadaj et la jeune fille en chœur.

Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il sentit le dernier contact avec la présence de Sephiroth disparaître, remplacé par celui d'une force vive comme un feu follet, instable comme une étincelle, mais fraîche et puissante comme une rivière.

Enfin maître ses mouvements et animé par la puissance, Kadaj courut vers l'autel, dégaina son sabre et brisa les liens de Kylie.

La forme de Sephiroth dans les flammes émit un rugissement. Charles en fit autant, il hurla de rage.

« NON ! Laisse-la ! »

Il bondit sur Kadaj et le saisit à la gorge.

« Tu ne m'enlèveras pas ma fille ! »

« Lâche Kadaj onii-chan ! » cria Sora.

Elle brandit ses anneaux et créa une bourrasque. Charles fut projeté en arrière. Il se redressa, quand Sylvain bondit devant lui et, d'un coup de bâton, le fit basculer en arrière.

L'homme tomba dans le feu. Il se mit à hurler. La forme de Sephiroth disparut en continuant d'émettre des cris enragés, tandis que le feu perdait de sa noirceur.

Charles jaillit du feu. Il se mit à courir comme un fou. Lucrécia sortit sa dague et, avec un mélange de peur et de résignation, invoqua un sortilège de feu qui acheva Charles. Son corps disparut en cendres.

Kadaj baissa les yeux vers Kylie. Il passa la main sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il sentit l'esprit de Linoa s'exprimer à travers lui. Une magie de soin jaillit de la main de l'adolescent et enveloppa Kylie.

Kadaj ferma les yeux. Il vit à nouveau les deux femmes. Édéa soutenait Linoa. Cette dernière avait la tête basse, elle semblait fatiguée.

« Édéa, Linoa… Merci. »

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête vers lui et sourirent. Puis la vision disparut. Kadaj sentit son lien avec les deux femmes s'éteindre.

L'éclat des étoiles dissipa les dernières ombres dans le cimetière. Tout était redevenu calme et silencieux. Quelque part dans un arbre, une mésange se mit à chanter.

Kylie ouvrit les yeux.

« Ka… daj ? Tu es venu ? »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il aida Kylie à se redresser.

« Kylie ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Kylie onee-chan ! »

« On t'a retrouvée ! » dit Sylvain, tendant le poing en signe de victoire.

Surprise et heureuse, Kylie vit d'abord Sora lui sauter dans les bras. Puis Lucrécia se jeta sur elle aussi, suivie de Sylvain, puis Kadaj suivit le mouvement, emporté par l'enthousiasme général.

Déséquilibrée par ce poids et encore un peu fatiguée, Kylie tomba en arrière. Le groupe dégringola l'escalier de l'autel puis, malgré la douleur, tous rirent et se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras, heureux et soulagés.

Le soleil se leva, inondant de lumière le cimetière où les cinq compagnons continuaient de rire et s'étreindre.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, et laissez-moi des reviews, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes soulagés ou non. Et si vous avez des questions, aussi, car il se peut que ce chapitre ait soulevé de nouveaux mystères. Savoir qui n'a pas compris quoi m'aidera pour écrire la suite, que j'ai un fil conducteur, d'une certaine façon. _

_À bientôt ! _


	16. En mémoire de Bugenhagen

**Chapitre 16 :**

**En mémoire de Bugenhagen**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, son petit-frère Tommy, ainsi que Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination._

* * *

Lorsque Kylie et ses amis rentrèrent dans la boutique de fleurs, ils trouvèrent Isabelle en larmes, assise à la table de la cuisine. Grand-père se tenait debout, une main posée sur son épaule, essayant vainement de la réconforter.

Il fut le premier à sourire en les voyant tous revenir. Puis Isabelle se leva et courut serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Ensuite, ce fut Tommy qui dégringola l'escalier et se jeta au cou de sa sœur.

Puis tous s'assirent à table et Kadaj raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Arrivé au passage des paroles bizarres de Charles au téléphone, Kylie raconta sa propre part du récit, puis Kadaj et les autres enchaînèrent avec la cérémonie. Là, Isabelle et le grand-père échangèrent un regard, puis ils écoutèrent.

La famille de Kylie réagit à différents passages :

« Ultimécia manipulait l'esprit de Charles ? ! » dit Isabelle.

« Vous avez vu Sephiroth dans le feu ? ! ? » dit Tommy.

« J'allais servir d'offrande pour l'alliance de Jenova et Ultimécia ?! » dit Kylie.

« Dark Vador est le père de Luke !? » dit le grand-père.

Tout le monde regarda le vieil homme avec les sourcils froncés, genre « _Non mais, de quoi il parle ?!_ »

Puis Kadaj poursuivit son récit jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie et la mort de Charles, ainsi que l'aide magique de Linoa pour soigner Kylie.

Une fois que tout fut fini, Isabelle hocha la tête, puis dit :

« Ainsi, Ultimécia est toujours en vie… J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Maman ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais qui est Ultimécia ? » dit Kylie.

« Chérie… Je suis désolée, je t'ai toujours tout caché. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Isabelle lui raconta son histoire liée à l'autre monde : les nécromanciennes, Hyne, les Seeds, sa fuite avec grand-père, le sacrifice de sa grand-mère, le transfert des pouvoirs, bref, tout ce qu'Isabelle avait déjà dit à Kadaj et aux autres avant qu'ils partent sauver Kylie.

Cette dernière fit silence, écoutant avec un visage médusé. Elle avait toujours cru être la seule magicienne dans la famille, que ses pouvoirs étaient quelque chose né en elle, créé par son corps ou quelque chose du genre. Elle avait toujours cru être une terrienne, au fond. Spéciale, certes, mais une terrienne malgré tout.

« Bon, alors… Tu me dis que je viens d'un monde où régnaient autrefois des sorcières, et ce monde a été libéré de leur tyrannie par des mercenaires d'élite appelés Seeds », résuma Kylie.

Isabelle hocha la tête.

« Et tu dis qu'Ultimécia est une des dernières nécromanciennes, qu'elle est morte mais que son fantôme demeure actif, qu'il a traversé les dimensions et que je l'ai vue prendre possession de Charles pour qu'il fasse la cérémonie et s'allie avec Jenova, la créature maléfique de Gaïa, c'est ça ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Kylie se prit la tête dans les mains.

« C'est donc pour ça que Charles a annulé toutes les propositions de vente… Oh, mon dieu, si j'avais su ça ! Je… »

Elle sentit le chagrin naître en elle. Pourquoi ? Elle détestait son père, elle ne le considérait même pas comme un membre de sa famille, il avait voulu la vendre, il avait fait souffrir sa mère, mais… Charles était tout de même son géniteur, il l'avait mise au monde. Et mourir possédé ainsi, en faisant cette cérémonie ignoble… Kylie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un mélange de dégoût et de pitié.

Tommy lui prit gentiment la main. Il ne connaissait pas du tout Charles, et cela valait mieux. Mais lui aussi se retrouvait sans père, maintenant.

Toutes ces souffrances, ces horreurs… Ils s'en seraient tous bien passé.

« Mais il y a deux autres sorcières dans votre monde, dit Kadaj. J'ai vu ces femmes, Édéa, Linoa… »

« J'ai vu Édéa, dit Kylie. Dans un de mes rêves. Elle disait qu'elle avait été une sorcière. »

« Elle a dû donner ses pouvoirs à Linoa. Je… je suis désolée, Kylie. Je voulais te protéger, je te jure que je ne voulais pas que Charles te… » dit Isabelle.

Kylie se leva et alla près de sa mère. Elle la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

« Je sais, maman, ça va aller. Charles ne peut plus rien nous faire maintenant, de toute façon. »

« Mais… Ultimécia peut encore posséder quelqu'un, non ? Regardez ce qu'elle a fait à Charles et à nous, elle a réussi à nous paralyser », dit Sylvain, l'air inquiet.

« Non, elle sait qu'Édéa et Linoa la surveillent, à travers les dimensions, dit Kadaj. Je l'ai senti, elles m'ont beaucoup parlé. Et puis… je crois que je vais me débrouiller pour parler à Aéris en rêve, ce soir. Peut-être qu'elle pourra aussi nous aider, prendre des mesures contre cette menace. »

« Mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Sephiroth sait que nous sommes sur Terre, maintenant ! » dit Sora.

« Mais où Charles a pu trouver la matéria noire ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ça ! » dit Kadaj.

« Ultimécia est une sorcière spéciale, murmura Isabelle. Je… j'ai souvent eu affaire à elle, quand j'étais plus jeune, quand j'étais encore une sorcière. Elle hantait mes rêves, mais j'avais une forte volonté. Je ne sais pas _vraiment_ comment elle s'y est prise, mais nul doute qu'une créature aussi maléfique et ancienne qu'elle a de nombreux moyens d'influencer le temps et l'espace. Si elle connaissait l'existence de Jenova, elle connaissait aussi l'histoire de son monde, et elles ont dû se débrouiller ensemble pour recréer une nouvelle matéria noire qu'elle a amené à Charles, afin qu'il puisse communiquer avec Sephiroth. N'oubliez pas que vous avez la matéria blanche, vous, et qu'elle vous sert de lien pour voyager sur Gaïa. »

« Oui, c'est vrai », dit Kylie. Tout en disant cela, elle caressa le bracelet à son poignet où brillait le cristal blanc.

« Donc… on reprend nos vieilles activités ? » demanda Lucrécia, hésitante.

« Oui, nous devons trouver le dernier artefact, dit Kadaj. Oublions Ultimécia, je suis sûr que Linoa et Édéa sauront se débrouiller pour le reste. Jenova demeure donc notre seul problème actuel, et c'est déjà largement suffisant. Et même si Sephiroth sait que nous pouvons nous isoler sur Terre, il ne pourra jamais venir ici puisque la matéria noire est détruite, et la blanche ne fonctionne qu'avec l'accord d'Aéris. Quand bien même Sephiroth la volerait, il ne pourrait pas venir ici sans l'autorisation de la Cetra. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, soulagé.

« Alors c'est reparti ! » dit Sora, toute contente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les recherches n'avançaient pas du tout. Cloud avait reçu, il y a six jours, des nouvelles de Rufus Shinra, comme quoi on avait vu deux des argentés, Kadaj et Yazoo, à Ajit.

Une histoire très étrange d'ailleurs, comme quoi Kadaj aurait empêché Yazoo d'attaquer les Turks et aurait même blessé son frère ! Totalement incompréhensible.

Mais à part ça, rien de bien nouveau. Alors Avalanche avait choisi de se disperser, chacun était reparti chez soi pour reprendre ses activités respectives.

Et à Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki se préparait pour une cérémonie spéciale. Aujourd'hui était le jour où son grand-père était mort. Toute la ville allait donc entamer une cérémonie funéraire en mémoire de Bugenhagen.

Debout sur un promontoire surplombant la place, Nanaki parcourut la population du regard. Tout le monde avait amené une bougie. Chacun l'allumerait avec le feu de la Bougie Cosmo. Puis, une fois toutes les lumières allumées, ils chanteraient une complainte.

Lorsque la dernière bougie fut allumée, une jeune fille près de Nanaki s'avança. Une mélodie douce et mélancolique prit forme dans l'air, jouée par trois musiciens : une mandore, une flûte et une harpe.

Joignant les mains sur son cœur, la jeune fille se mit à chanter.

« _Ici je me tiens à présent  
Oh, dans le matin du soleil levant,  
De la terre promise rêvant.  
Quelque part, disent-ils, au-delà de l'horizon,  
Se trouve une île magnifique.  
Tous disent que le cœur rêve de Shangri-La,  
Mais c'est un lieu disparu, hélas.  
Comment, je me demande, pourquoi nul n'essaie d'aller  
À la recherche d'un étrange paradis._

_Dans mes rêves, j'ai vu des gens sur cette terre,  
Échangeant des mots d'amour et tendresse.  
Dans les rayons du soleil, ils dansent avec les oiseaux  
Et ils chantent tout le jour le long des ruisseaux._

_Un jour, un jour ou l'autre,  
Tu me trouveras navigant au loin  
Vers les rivages blancs de la terre promise._

_Ici nous siégeons maintenant  
Oh, face au couchant,  
Parlant de la terre promise uniquement.  
Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis plus seul--  
J'ai de bons amis qui partagent mes rêves._

_Nous sommes si jeunes ; nous avons une magie en nous.  
Nous nous épanouissons comme des fleurs.  
Oh, attendons le jour où ensemble  
Nous naviguerons à travers l'océan._

_Dans nos rêves, nous avons vu des gens sur cette terre,  
Échangeant des mots d'amour et tendresse.  
Dans les rayons du soleil, ils dansent avec les oiseaux  
Et ils chantent tout le jour le long des ruisseaux._

_Un jour, un jour ou l'autre,  
Tu me trouveras navigant au loin  
Vers les rivages blancs de la terre promise._ »

Nanaki faillit fermer son unique œil valide, mais il se retint. Il laissa les larmes couler librement. Grand-père lui manquait tant ! Il vit certains villageois sangloter doucement. Les sages étaient humblement affligés. Les yeux fermés, ils écoutaient le chant.

Soudain, un vent puissant balaya l'espace. Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Un rire glacial retentit. Nanaki se raidit. Ce vent n'était pas naturel, il le sentait ! Qui avait osé ?

« Que c'est touchant ! J'ignorais que les humains pouvaient faire preuve d'autant de spiritualité », dit une voix.

Tout le monde leva la tête et vit, sur la plate-forme supérieure à la place, Sephiroth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucrécia avait résolu le dernier point de l'énigme :

« _Découvrez le feu qui ne brûle pas  
Mais protège la terre des Rouges_ »

La jeune femme avait été l'assistante du professeur Gast autrefois. Et ce dernier aimait beaucoup voyager à Cosmo Canyon. Il avait si souvent parlé à la jeune femme de cette ville ! Elle avait souvent rêvé d'y aller.

Et parmi toutes les choses que son mentor lui avait racontées, la jeune femme avait appris qu'il existait autrefois un peuple qui protégeait la ville : les Rouges, de grands fauves au pelage rouge orangé, qui avaient des dons assez similaires à ceux des Cetras, mais plus liés aux étoiles qu'à la terre.

Et la ville possédait un feu qu'on appelait la Bougie Cosmo. La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de cet artefact, ce ne pouvait être que celui-là.

Ce fut donc la nouvelle destination du groupe lorsqu'ils activèrent la matéria blanche et quittèrent la Terre : Cosmo Canyon.

Ils apparurent dans le désert. En voyant les couleurs de la pierre et le relief du canyon, Kylie se souvint des images qu'elle avait vues en géographie, lors d'un cours sur l'Australie, en particulier les rochers de Kata Tjuta. Cet endroit lui rappelait un peu ça.

Le groupe marcha à travers le canyon en direction de la ville. Kadaj avait revêtu son habituel costume de cuir noir et sa cape. Kylie avait de nouveau sa chère dague et ses matérias, comme Lucrécia. Sylvain portait la branche-mère en bandoulière derrière son dos. Sora s'amusait à bondir de rocher en rocher tout en les suivant. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle dans cet endroit. Parfois même, elle croyait voir des espèces de sculptures d'animaux taillées dans la roche des falaises.

« Oh ! Monsieur lapin-san ! Et là, je vois chocobo-san ! C'est si drôle ! » disait-elle en pointant le doigt vers des rochers déformés, sautillant comme un petit écureuil.

Les aînés du groupe sourirent. Mais soudain, Kadaj s'arrêta. Il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Sylvain aussi. Cette présence… Sephiroth les avait devancés !

Les jeunes gens coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Ce qu'ils y virent les figea d'horreur.

Les chimères infestaient la ville ! Kadaj revit en flash l'attaque des créatures sur la place d'Edge. C'était pratiquement la même chose.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme brandit son sabre et fonça dans le tas, suivi par ses amis.

Kadaj et Kylie se mirent à pourfendre à coup de sabre et de dague les monstres. Lucrécia lança de puissants sortilèges de feu et foudre sur les monstres, tandis que Sylvain la couvrait de son bâton. Sora maniait les anneaux du vent et faisaient voltiger les chimères qui disparaissaient en nuages de poussière.

Nanaki, occupé à tuer des monstres près de l'entrée d'une des échoppes, aperçut ces alliés providentiels et en fut stupéfait. Incroyable ! Kadaj, combattant les chimères ? Il venait même de sauver un villageois et sa petite-fille d'une meute de ces monstres, et il repartait à la charge contre un autre qui essayait d'arracher la jambe d'une femme !

Hélas, il n'y avait pas que les chimères qui posaient problème. Sephiroth, désireux de revivre l'épisode de Nibelheim, lança un sortilège de feu sur plusieurs maisons. La ville se transforma bientôt en brasier.

Nanaki sentit sa rage se décupler. Oser s'attaquer à sa ville, et ce le jour de la mort de son grand-père ! Il ne tolèrerait jamais cela !

Il se remit à combattre avec plus d'ardeur. Il sauta sur une chimère et la mordit sauvagement à la gorge. Quand soudain, une autre arriva derrière lui et le mordit dans le dos. Le fauve sentit sa colonne vertébrale se broyer.

Mais soudain, la douleur disparut. Nanaki leva la tête et vit son sauveur, Kadaj, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tension.

Lucrécia finit par se fatiguer. Son niveau de magie était puissant, mais la jeune femme avait atteint ses limites. Sora se campa près d'elle et créa un bouclier d'air rafraîchissant pour les protéger toutes les deux, le temps que la jeune femme récupère.

Mais soudain, Loz apparut près des filles et tendit la main. Une matéria verte de destruction s'activa dans son bras. Il lança le sort sur la barrière d'air de la fillette. Le bouclier magique fut aussitôt détruit.

Puis, bien content, Loz leva la main. Trois chimères jaillirent du sol et, sur son ordres, elles se dirigèrent vers les filles.

« Wouah ! Elles nous attaquent. Lucrécia onee-chan ! Dans une situation comme ça… » dit Sora.

« Que doit-on faire ? » demanda la jeune femme, très attentive.

Sora allait répondre, quand toutes deux virent les chimères et crièrent de peur.

« ON DOIT FUIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! » hurla Sora.

« N'APPROCHEZ PAAAAAAAAAAH ! » cria Lucrécia, se mettant à courir.

« BANDE D'AFFREUUUUUUUUUH ! » cria Sora, la suivant de près.

Sylvain venait de tuer sa quinzième chimère, quand il s'aperçut que d'autres sortaient du sol. Il leva les yeux et vit, près de Sephiroth, Yazoo et Loz. Ces derniers avaient la main levée, le geste permettant d'invoquer d'autres de ces monstres.

Le jeune homme analysa rapidement la situation. Les femmes et les vieillards avaient tous évacué, ils avaient fui vers le canyon. Seuls restaient des hommes valides qui avaient eu le bon réflexe d'aller chercher leurs armes dans leur maison, et ils s'étaient joint au combat.

_Et zut ! Tant pis, j'ai plus le choix ! _pensa le jeune Cetra.

Il dégaina sa flûte et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons : « TOUT LE MONDE, BOUCHEZ-VOUS LES OREILLES ! »

Puis il dégaina sa flûte. Tous les combattants obéirent sans discuter à son ordre.

Sur la plate-forme au-dessus de la ville, Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Cette flûte…

Sylvain se mit à jouer. Un air violent, rapide, exprimant son indignation, sa rage et son désir implacable de voir les ignobles intrus mourir.

Toutes les chimères cessèrent de combattre et se roulèrent sur le sol en gémissant, comme des chiens blessés.

_Déchirure ! _pensa Sylvain.

Aussitôt, des plaies se formèrent dans le corps des monstres, et ils disparurent tous en poussière. Furieux, Loz et Yazoo lui lancèrent un regard haineux, puis ils bondirent sur la plate-forme pour rejoindre Sephiroth.

Tous les combattants se réunirent face à lui. Kadaj se détacha du lot et s'avança.

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Incarné qui a trahi Mère ? dit Sephiroth. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… impressionnant, j'avoue. Je suis étonné que Mère t'ait choisi autrefois pour me permettre de revenir. »

« Ferme-la ! Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Jenova tenait à ton retour, alors que tu avais toi-même échoué contre Cloud plusieurs fois ! » répliqua Kadaj.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le visage de Sephiroth se crispa de colère. Redoutant sa réaction, Yazoo prit la relève.

« Franchement, on ne te comprend pas ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à protéger les humains, maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes nous-mêmes humains, cette question ! Et j'en ai assez d'être le pantin de Jenova, je ne la laisserai plus m'aveugler avec ses belles paroles ! »

« Pantin ? Aveugle ? Idiot, tu n'as pas du tout changé ! » ricana Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais rien à ce que je dis. Tu as été façonné à mon image, tu es un de mes clones. Hojo t'a fabriqué de façon à ce que tu n'aies rien en commun avec les humains ! Qu'importe tes efforts, ces stupides créatures inférieures te mépriseront et te craindront toujours de par ta supériorité égale à la notre. Tu ne pourras jamais communiquer ce que tu ressens aux humains. Tu es devenu leur pantin, et tu ne vois pas qu'ils te manipulent, tout comme cette idiote de petite Cetra Aéris, dans l'au-delà. Alors pourquoi continuer à gaspiller ton énergie pour te fondre dans cette masse de vers de terre ? Combien de fois tes frères et moi-même devrons-nous te le répéter ? Rejoins-nous ! »

« Ça suffit ! » trancha Kadaj.

Sephiroth et les deux frères sursautèrent. Kadaj venait de dire cela avec une voix différente, froide et implacable.

Le corps du jeune homme se recouvrit d'une aura bleu électrique. Ses cheveux et les pans de sa cape se mirent à flotter autour de lui, lui donnant l'air d'un fantôme de lumière.

« C'est vrai, c'est frustrant d'être différent et rejeté… mais c'est encore plus insultant de ne pas être soi-même, c'est comme arrêter de respirer ! J'ai choisi de t'arrêter ! » dit Kadaj.

Il dégaina son Souba et le brandit vers Sephiroth avec un air de défi.

« J'arrêterai Jenova et tous ceux qui lui ressemblent de près ou de loin ! Je ne veux plus me battre… POUR ÊTRE VALIDÉ OU AIMÉ ! »

Lorsque retentirent ces derniers mots, la bougie Cosmo se mit à briller d'une intensité phénoménale, si fort que les flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Elles dépassèrent le toit de l'observatoire, la plus haute demeure de toute la ville !

Sephiroth, Yazoo et Loz firent silence, choqués par les paroles du jeune homme. Kylie, Lucrécia, Sora, Sylvain et Nanaki sourirent avec reconnaissance.

_Cette fois, on ne perdra pas. Il n'y aura pas d'échec ! _pensa Kadaj.

Une nouvelle bataille s'annonçait, entre les derniers combattants de Cosmo Canyon et les derniers serviteurs de Jenova.

* * *

_Pfouh ! J'ai vachement réfléchi avant de savoir comment je ferais la cérémonie en mémoire de Bugenhagen. J'espère que vous trouvez tous cela digne de lui. Car Bugenhagen est un des personnages que j'aime le plus dans FFVII, avec Nanaki, Lucrécia et Aéris._

_J'ai donc pensé utiliser la traduction de la chanson "The Promised Land". Elle ne m'appartient donc pas, mais je ne l'ai trouvée qu'en anglais, alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la traduire en français aussi correctement que possible. Ça tient la route, j'espère ? _

_Laissez-moi des reviews spéciales pour me donner votre avis, je suis inquiète quant à la façon dont j'ai rendu hommage au grand-père de Nanaki, s'il vous plaît !  
_


	17. Quand on perd le feu sacré

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Quand on perd le feu sacré**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, son petit-frère Tommy, ainsi que Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : il y a beaucoup de proverbes et d'expressions en rapport avec le feu, dans ce chapitre-là. J'espère que vous trouverez pas ça trop lourdingue !_

* * *

Jamais Nanaki n'avait vu la Bougie Cosmo briller ainsi. La planète entière semblait avoir retrouvé l'espoir, après avoir entendu les cris de Kadaj.

Ainsi, ce que Yuffie avait dit était vrai. Kadaj n'était plus du côté de ses frères ni de Jenova. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce grâce aux trois jeunes gens près de lui ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui dégageait un pouvoir étrange ? Celui du garçon brun lui était familier, la même aura qu'Aéris, l'aura d'un Cetra. La petite Wutaïenne dégageait une magie très douce, légère… aérienne. Et l'autre, la femme…

En voyant cette dernière, Nanaki se figea. Il l'avait déjà vue, prisonnière dans un cristal, dans une grotte près de Nibelheim. Lucrécia, la femme que Vincent aimait depuis plus de trente ans. La mère de Sephiroth. Oui, ce devait être elle qui avait convaincu Kadaj du fait qu'il était humain.

Rassuré, le fauve reporta son attention sur la plate-forme où Sephiroth et ses deux sbires se tenaient, choqués par les paroles de Kadaj.

« Tu as fait ton choix… murmura Sephiroth. Alors n'attends plus aucune pitié de notre part. Vous deux, vous êtes prêts ? »

« Prêts », dirent Yazoo et Loz.

Kadaj jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. Kylie, Sylvain, Sora, Lucrécia, Nanaki et tous les combattants de Cosmo Canyon se mirent en garde, prêts à combattre.

Mais soudain, contre toute attente, les trois argentés sautèrent de la plate-forme et atterrirent devant la Bougie Cosmo. Ils pointèrent leurs armes dessus.

« EH ! Ne nous ignorez pas, là ! » dit Sylvain.

« Oh mon dieu… » murmura Nanaki.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Ils vont éteindre la Bougie ! »

En effet, les trois hommes armèrent leurs matérias et soudain… ils tirèrent sur le feu. Il y eut un bruit étrange, ressemblant au gémissement d'un animal géant.

Puis ce fut le noir complet. Le feu venait de s'éteindre. Il n'y eut qu'un silence étouffant, puis des rires démoniaques.

« Amusez-vous bien dans les ténèbres, bientôt elles seront plus profondes ! » dit la voix de Sephiroth, retentissant en écho.

« Oh non ! Ils montent vers la grotte des fantômes Gi ! » cria quelqu'un.

Une espèce de panique gagna l'ensemble de la foule. Kylie se sentit bousculée de toutes parts.

Soudain, deux yeux de chat brillants apparurent devant elle, puis des bras puissants la soulevèrent et l'attirèrent vers l'échelle menant au plateau supérieur.

« Commence à monter, j'amène les autres », dit Kadaj.

Acquiesçant, Kylie monta le long de l'échelle, puis arriva sur un plateau. Elle prit des escaliers, traversa une grotte puis arriva bientôt dans un endroit étrange.

Ici, il y avait de grands tonneaux alignés contre les murs. Et sur sa droite, une grande porte scellée. Une sensation étrange saisit la jeune fille.

Kylie était une nécromancienne, elle tenait son pouvoir des sorciers morts par le passé dans son propre monde. Et derrière cette porte, elle sentait la présence d'esprits puissants. Une envie irrésistible d'absorber leur force saisit la jeune fille. Cela semblait si… tentant !

Elle frémit. Non, ce n'était pas son envie à elle ! Elle revivait le souvenir de ses prédécesseurs, les autres nécromanciens et nécromanciennes qui s'étaient battus pendant des années pour rassembler les pouvoirs d'Hyne.

« Kylie onee-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kylie se retourna en sursaut. Kadaj avait ramené ses compagnons, ainsi que Nanaki.

« Derrière cette porte se trouve les grottes hantées par les fantômes Gi », dit le fauve.

« Et où est Sephiroth ? Et les autres ? On les a perdus de vue ! » dit Sylvain.

Un rire retentit dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent les trois argentés assis sur les tonneaux, les dominant de tout leur mépris.

« Nous attendions que le gardien de cette porte daigne nous l'ouvrir, que nous allions chercher l'épée », dit Sephiroth.

« L'épée ? ! Vous… Vous êtes venus pour ça ? ! ? » dit Nanaki. Il paraissait horrifié.

« Évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pris la peine de venir dans ta misérable ville ? Juste pour un feu de joie ? Je veux l'épée de destruction ultime ! Avec elle, je pourrai accomplir la vengeance de Mère ! »

« Tu n'auras rien, je ne te laisserai pas commettre davantage de péchés pour ce monstre ! » dit Kadaj.

Sephiroth fit la moue. Loz et Yazoo lancèrent des regards emplis de reproches à leur petit-frère.

« Bon, fini de rire, ouvre cette porte, numéro treize ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Non ! »

Sephiroth leva la main. Soudain, Nanaki gémit et recula. Il secoua la tête et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » dit Kylie.

« Il a des cellules de Jenova, comprit Kadaj. Mon dieu, j'aurais dû y penser ! Il a un tatouage lui aussi, il est le treizième clone de Sephiroth ! »

Un tatouage ? Kylie frémit. Alors ce treize en chiffres romains sur la patte gauche de Nanaki, c'était un numéro… Mon dieu, Nanaki était un spécimen… un clone ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Qui pouvait façonner un monde fonctionnant avec de telles horreurs ?

« Nanaki onii-chan, arrête ! » dit Sora.

« Sephiroth, arrête ça tout de suite ! » dit Kylie.

« Alors qu'il ouvre la porte ! » dit Sephiroth en baissant le bras.

Nanaki cessa de gémir et tomba au sol, l'air exténué.

« Obéis, numéro treize », dit le jeune homme.

« Ja… mais », dit Nanaki.

Aussitôt, le malheureux se remit à gémir et gigoter dans tous les sens, comme si des fantômes s'amusaient à le blesser de toutes parts.

Furieuse, Sora se tourna vers Sephiroth et, exécutant une pirouette, elle cogna ses anneaux dans sa direction.

Une bourrasque en jaillit et fonça sur Sephiroth. Le jeune homme la repoussa d'un geste méprisant de la main.

« Tu es forte, petite gardienne, mais ta magie est encore celle d'une enfant. »

Kadaj réfléchit.

« Ça va mal, dit Sylvain. Il a éteint la Bougie Cosmo, le dernier artefact ! Sans ça, on ne pourra jamais augmenter nos pouvoirs ni détruire l'épée. C'est foutu. »

« Vous avez tout compris ! » ricana Sephiroth.

Nanaki émit soudain des hurlements plus aigus.

« Pitié, arrêtez, il va mourir ! » gémit Lucrécia.

Sephiroth regarda celle qui avait osé lui parler. En la voyant, il fronça des sourcils. Tiens, elle avait des cellules de Jenova elle aussi, il pouvait le sentir en elle.

Son visage… Il parut surpris en la voyant. Il perdit tant sa concentration que Nanaki ne ressentit plus la douleur. Il tomba au sol et, cette fois, il ne remua plus du tout.

Kylie, Kadaj, Sora et Sylvain coururent à son chevet. Lucrécia, elle, continuait de fixer Sephiroth, tout comme celui-ci la regardait, se demandant qui était cette femme qui lui ressemblait si bizarrement. Un de ses clones version féminine, peut-être ?

« Bon dieu, Nanaki ne respire plus ! » dit Sylvain.

Sephiroth et les deux frères disparurent. Lucrécia reporta son attention sur ses amis. Kadaj la fixa avec une lueur de compréhension dans le visage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus tard, les gens revenaient en ville. Les dégâts n'étaient heureusement pas catastrophiques. La ville était surtout faite de pierre.

Certains murs devaient être solidifiés, poncés, repeints, les éoliennes devraient être redressées, et les gens avaient tous des brûlures facilement soignables avec des potions et des matérias de soin.

Mais Nanaki… Allongé dans sa chambre, dans une grotte près de la maison de Bugenhagen, le fauve se faisait examiner par les anciens. Sylvain était là aussi, il avait insisté pour le soigner, grâce à ses pouvoirs Cetra.

Kadaj et ses autres amis étaient assis autour d'une table dans le bar de la ville. Tous attendaient, tête baissée.

Enfin, les sages entrèrent dans le bar. Tous se levèrent.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Il est épuisé, il n'a pratiquement plus d'énergie, son corps et son esprit sont meurtris. Il revit des cauchemars liés au passé de la Calamité des Cieux », dit Bugah l'Aîné.

Kadaj et Lucrécia baissèrent la tête. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien cela, les cellules dans leur corps leur avaient déjà fait vivre cela, autrefois.

« Votre ami Sylvain utilise en ce moment tout son talent pour le soigner », dit le vieil Hago.

« Vous avez rendu un fier service à cette ville, ne soyez pas tristes », dit Bugah.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? La Bougie Cosmo s'est éteinte, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la sauver. Et c'est moi qui ai amené Nanaki à la porte ! » dit Kadaj.

« Vous vouliez aider », dit Hago.

Kadaj garda la tête baissée. Le sage posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

« Bon, que fait-on, maintenant ? Sephiroth va revenir tuer Nanaki onii-chan, non ? »

« Sora ! Rien n'a vraiment été vérifié ! Sephiroth n'a besoin de Nanaki que pour ouvrir la porte, rien ne dit qu'il va le tuer », dit Lucrécia, l'air inquiète.

« Non ! Comme le dit le proverbe, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ! » dit la petite Wutaïenne avec un sourire inquiétant, carnassier.

« Ne me parle pas de feu, ça me rappelle trop notre échec en bas, sur la place de la ville ! » dit Kadaj en se massant les tempes.

« Ben quoi ? » dit l'enfant.

« Oh, allez, Sora plaisante, elle voit qu'on a pas le feu sacré… Oups, pardon ! » dit Kylie en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

« C'est vrai, nous devons y retourner, tout n'est pas perdu. On peut encore arrêter Sephiroth et les autres ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Mais comment ? » dit Kadaj.

« On va faire feu de tous bois ! » dit Sora.

« FERMEZ-LA ! Vous m'en voulez tous, avec le feu, ou quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

Sora se mit à hurler contre Kadaj, disant qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'humour, Kadaj se mit à crier qu'il n'avait pas de leçon à recevoir d'une petite fille, Lucrécia et les anciens se mirent à parler en même temps, essayant de les calmer.

Kylie haussa les sourcils. Comme le disait l'expression, c'était l'étincelle qui avait mis le feu aux poudres.

À ce moment, Sylvain entra dans le pub et fronça les sourcils en voyant comment tout le monde se chamaillait.

« SILENCE ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez, je suis venu vous chercher car Nanaki nous réclame, venez ! »

Il conduisit ses amis jusqu'à la chambre du fauve. Allongé sur des coussins, le grand tigre roux somnolait.

« Nanaki ? Je les ai ramenés », dit doucement Sylvain.

Le fauve ouvrit son unique œil et regarda les amis qui s'asseyaient tous devant lui.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure. Vous avez bien défendu ma ville, je vous remercie. Toi aussi, Kadaj. Tu m'as même sauvé la vie. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé.

« Je suis désolé pour la Bougie Cosmo, Nanaki. Et ce que t'a fait Sephiroth… » dit-il.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être se rallumera-t-elle un jour, qui sait ? Mais il y a plus important. Vous devez arrêter Sephiroth. Je n'ai pas assez de forces, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai à nouveau me battre. »

« Nanaki onii-chan, ne mourrez pas, s'il vous plaît ! » dit Sora.

Le fauve sourit à la petite, puis dit :

« Écoutez… je vous demande juste de veiller sur ma ville jusqu'à ce que je sois guéri, d'accord ? J'ai… essayé de contacter mes amis d'Avalanche, juste pour qu'ils viennent et en même temps, je vous aurais prévenus afin que vous puissiez partir, évidemment, je ne voulais pas vous piéger après ce que vous avez fait pour moi et la ville ! Mais la communication est coupée, et je ne sais pas quand nous aurons un quelconque lien avec l'extérieur, alors… »

Lucrécia posa la main sur l'une des pattes du fauve.

« Nous ferons tout notre possible, Nanaki. Ne t'en fais pas. Repose-toi, maintenant. »

Rassuré, le fauve reposa la tête sur les coussins. Les cinq compagnons sortirent et marchèrent un moment le long du couloir en silence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte menant aux grottes Gi.

« Que disait l'énigme en entier, déjà ? » dit Kylie.

Lucrécia avait tant lu et relu l'énigme qu'elle récita sans hésitation :

« _Ramenez de la forêt de l'océan  
La flûte sans mélodie qui cherche une âme, _

_Découvrez le feu qui ne brûle pas  
Mais protège la terre des Rouges, _

_Venez chercher dans le jardin Cetra  
La branche mère de toutes les fleurs, _

_Unissez les Anneaux du Vent  
Dans le temple du serpent de l'eau, _

_Éveillez dans la grotte obscure  
Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_

_Soutenez celui né dans l'obscurité  
Revenu pour ouvrir les yeux sur le monde_

_Quand Éléments et Gardiens  
Seront soutenus par l'Épée Humaine,  
Alors l'Épée Terrible sera scellée._ »

« Trois artefacts sur quatre ont été rassemblés, mais nous avons perdu le quatrième et nous n'avons aucune épée », soupira Kadaj.

« Au fait, l'Épée Humaine, ce serait quoi ? Et où elle serait ? » dit Sora.

Personne ne put répondre, car personne ne savait.

« On a fait long feu », soupira Sylvain. « Ben quoi ? » dit-il en voyant tout le monde lui lancer des regards de reproche. Il n'avait pas assisté à la dispute dans le bar.

Kylie s'approcha de la porte menant à la grotte Gi. Cet endroit était vraiment étrange, il l'attirait comme un domaine familier à un animal, un vieux territoire qu'il retrouvait après de longues années.

« Cet endroit t'attire ? Tu ressens le pouvoir des morts ? » dit Sylvain.

« Oui… Comment tu sais ça ? » dit la jeune fille, étonnée.

Sylvain haussa les épaules.

« Je suis Cetra, je peux parler avec les morts. Je les entends te parler. »

« Je ne comprends rien à leurs mots », dit Kylie, surprise.

« _Nous avons un pouvoir semblable aux tiens ! Nous voulons te l'offrir ! Viens nous rejoindre, jeune sœur !_ »

Kylie frissonna. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait comme idées, inconsciemment.

« Vous croyez vraiment que l'épée maléfique est derrière cette porte ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Dans ce cas, mieux vaut la laisser éternellement fermée », dit Sylvain.

« Sephiroth et mes frères ne laisseront pas Nanaki en paix tant qu'ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils veulent », soupira Kadaj.

« En tous cas, ils ne peuvent pas le faire agir pour le moment, il est trop fatigué. Ils veulent se servir de lui vivant », dit Sylvain.

« Et nous aussi, on est fatigué. On devrait aller dormir, on ne sert à rien dans cet état », dit Lucrécia.

Acquiesçant, les amis se dirigèrent vers l'auberge pour prendre des chambres. Tous s'éloignèrent… sauf Kylie.

Elle restait clouée devant la porte, incapable de s'en éloigner. La jeune fille posa la main sur le bois et ferma les yeux. La porte même vibrait, elle pouvait sentir des esprits la faisant bourdonner de leur colère.

Qu'avait dit Sylvain, déjà ? Les fantômes désiraient l'accueillir, lui donner leur pouvoir. Était-ce vrai ?

Elle ne put résister, elle tendit son attention vers eux, à travers la porte. Ce fut une terrible erreur.

Elle sentit quelque l'attraper, comme si une main de fer s'était refermée sur son cœur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'elle avait changé d'endroit.

Elle se trouvait dans une immense grotte, sur un pont de pierre au-dessus d'un grand lac de lave.

Elle vit des formes étranges flottant au-dessus de l'eau. Elle ne pouvait voir ce dont il s'agissait, c'était noir et couvert de fumée, mais ces choses avaient pourtant une forme commune : des pattes fines et des bras armés d'une lance, et une tête rentrée dans la poitrine. Mais la brume rendait tout leur corps flou, sans détails distinctifs.

« Nous devons les arrêter, Seto », dit une voix.

Kylie se retourna, et vit devant elle trois grands tigres roux, comme Nanaki. Le plus grand et le plus beau d'entre eux, apparemment le meneur, secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Ce n'est pas normal, ils ne devraient pas se trouver là, surtout un si petit nombre ! Ils savent qu'ils sont en position de faiblesse. Les Gi sont mauvais, mais pas assez stupides pour faire ça. »

« Tu crois qu'ils connaissent l'autre entrée et que la vraie attaque va être faite là-bas ? » demanda une femelle, inquiète.

« Oui, je ne vois que ça. »

« Alors vas-y », dit-elle.

« Quoi ? ! ! Mais je ne veux pas vous laisser combattre seuls ! Vous êtes tous blessés, alors que moi… »

« Justement ! Ils ne sont que trois, et nous n'avons que des blessures légères. Mais si l'assaut principal se fait à la porte, et que tu as encore toutes tes forces, tu pourras arrêter les autres. Nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups, ainsi. Allez ! »

« Mais… »

« Vas-y ! »

L'image se brouilla. Kylie entendit des voix l'appeler.

« _Kylie ? Eh, Kylie !_ »

« _Kylie onee-chan !_ »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, devant la porte. Ses amis étaient tous penchés autour d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Ça va ? Tu as eu un malaise ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Je… Heu… »

La jeune fille se leva et regarda la porte. Elle frissonna. Que diable y avait-il derrière ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

À force de regarder des bande-annonces à la fin d'épisodes manga, on a envie de faire un peu pareil. C'est un petit essai. Si vous trouvez ça trop lourdingue ou nul, j'arrêterai, d'acc' ?

Ce n'est qu'un essai !

Bande-annonce : 

_Dans sa chambre à l'auberge de Cosmo Canyon, Kylie se tient recroquevillée sur le lit, inquiète. _

**Lucrécia** : « D'après les écrits que j'ai étudiés avec l'aide des Anciens, on dit que dans ces grottes eut lieu une furieuse bataille menée par les Rouges contre les Gi. »

_Dans sa chambre, Nanaki ne parvient pas à dormir tranquillement. Même les yeux clos, son visage demeure inquiet. _

_La statue du père de Nanaki, le guerrier Seto, se tient fièrement au sommet de la falaise, sa silhouette se dessinant dans le cercle de la lune. _

**Kadaj** : « Et leurs fantômes hantent maintenant les grottes où se trouve peut-être l'épée maléfique… »

_Adossé au mur de la grotte des Gi, Sylvain tente de retenir le sang qui s'épaule d'une blessure à l'épaule. Sephiroth le regarde de haut. _

**Sora** : « Des fantômes ? _Bakemonoka _? Wouaaaaah ! Comme dans le manoir fantôme à Disneyland !? Tommy onii-chan m'en a parlé, ça doit être chouette, hein ? Je veux y aller ! Vite, allons ouvrir la porte. Je vais réveiller Nanaki ! »

_Masamune vibre, elle devient incontrôlable. Elle semble rejeter le sang qui coule sur sa lame et essaie de se libérer de la main de Sephiroth. _

_Sylvain, Loz et Yazoo, tous blessés, allongés sur le sol de la grotte, se demandent ce qu'ils vont devenir, tandis que Sephiroth regarde son arme. _

**Lucrécia** : « Doucement, Sora ! Ce ne sera pas comme dans un parc d'attraction, on ne va pas s'amuser ! »

_Kylie ne peut plus résister aux voix des fantômes, son pouvoir de nécromancienne s'éveille ! _

_Devant elle, une étrange épée plantée dans la pierre, au milieu d'un lac de lave… _


	18. Obéron Forcoln

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Obéron Forcoln**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, son petit-frère Tommy, ainsi que Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Suite aux réactions face à la bande-annonce, je me suis empressée de vite publier la suite que voici. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La lampe à huile accrochée au plafond diffusait une douce lueur orangée dans la chambre. Kylie se tenait recroquevillée sur son lit, les bras entourant ses jambes, le menton contre ses genoux. Elle était encore sous le choc de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Kylie ? C'est moi, Sylvain. Je peux entrer ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit la tête brune du jeune homme passer dans l'entrebâillement, poser son regard sur elle puis entrer, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le demi-Cetra s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.

« Ça va ? » dit-il.

« À ton avis ? » répondit Kylie sur un ton sombre.

Sylvain soupira.

« Je croyais être le seul à être boudeur et à avoir un sale caractère, dans le groupe », dit-il avec un léger sourire. Kylie sourit légèrement aussi.

« Et moi, je suis la seule nécromancienne dans le groupe. »

« Et tu juges ça mal ? » dit le garçon.

« Ben… t'as vu ce qui s'est passé devant la porte, hier soir ? »

Sylvain fit la moue.

« Tu as eu des visions et tu t'es évanouie. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne. »

« Oui, mais… je ne sais pas, je… j'avais l'impression d'être comme eux, Sylvain ! Les morts… j'ai ressenti une soif de pouvoir anormale. J'avais envie d'aller voir ces fantômes, de leur voler leur force ! Et ça… c'est horrible ! Tu réalises un peu ? Je suis pas humaine ! »

« Moi non plus, j'ai du sang Cetra. Kadaj et Lucrécia non plus, ils ont du Jenova en eux, et ils ont aussi un potentiel destruction. Sora est un peu une exception, disons que c'est une magicienne de l'air, mais qu'importe, nous savons tous qu'elle n'est qu'un adorable petite fille et une maie. Mais toi, Kylie… N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais autrefois qu'il fallait se battre pour ce à quoi l'on tenait ? Que lorsqu'on arrêtait d'essayer, c'était le signe qu'on avait échoué ? »

Kylie rougit.

« Je… Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais ! J'ai juste peur. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Alors reste avec nous. Nous avons tous peur, nous avons tous nos propres démons. Kadaj ne sait pas comment sauver ses frères sans les affronter, Lucrécia a le même problème avec son fils, moi… Je ne parlerai pas de mes problèmes, pas ici et pas maintenant. Et toi, tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose moi-même, personne ne peut sûrement t'aider puisque nous ne venons pas de ton monde. Mais si jamais une occasion de t'aider se présente, n'importe laquelle, tu peux compter sur nous ! Et surtout, Kylie, tu devrais avoir plus foi en toi. Ne repose pas que sur les autres. Tiens le coup, il est encore trop tôt pour abandonner. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence. Au moment où Sylvain allait sortir, Kylie l'interpella :

« Sylvain ! »

« Oui ? »

« … Merci. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, puis sortit. Une fois dans le couloir de l'auberge, il soupira. S'il s'était attendu à rassurer quelqu'un, après toutes ces années passées dans la solitude et l'amertume ! Il avait changé. Il était plus comme autrefois, quand il vivait à Fort Condor avec sa famille et menait une vie ordinaire.

_Et le plus drôle, c'est que j'en suis heureux, je ne trouve même plus ça ridicule_, pensa le jeune homme avec amusement.

Il alla regarder ses compagnons dans les autres chambres. Kadaj dormait d'un sommeil léger, la main sur son Souba sous son oreiller. Sora dormait dans les bras de Lucrécia, elle-même endormie.

Sylvain sourit face à cette scène, puis prit le chemin de la chambre de Nanaki. Il lui appliquerait quelques soins avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre dormir, il était fatigué.

Le jeune homme quitta l'auberge et traversa les couloirs. Et là… un léger problème se posa. Sylvain avait un défaut inné : il n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'orientation.

(_Note de l'auteur : je l'ai caché jusqu'ici parce que Sylvain ne m'aurait pas pardonné de le révéler si tôt, mais là, j'y suis obligée pour expliquer la suite logique de l'histoire !_)

Il se mit à errer dans les couloirs, cherchant vainement l'escalier menant au plateau supérieur où se trouvait la chambre de Nanaki.

Finalement, il arriva dans un endroit qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais revoir : la porte de la grotte des Gi.

Dire que cet endroit était une source de cauchemars pour Kylie… Là derrière se trouvait des dizaines, non des centaines de fantômes rongés par la haine. Un travail rêvé pour un Cetra, dont le rôle était d'apaiser les âmes incapables de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie.

Sylvain soupira. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses propres « démons » à Kylie. Depuis la mort de son père, le jeune homme n'avait plus apaisé une seule âme, il ne se servait même plus de ses pouvoirs Cetra, en fait ! Il était le Gardien de la flûte sans mélodie, mais ce pouvoir était unique. Celui des Cetra… Le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu transmettre le message de son père à ses sœurs et sa mère. S'il avait su qu'elles allaient mourir… Il leur aurait transmis le message et les aurait même sauvées ! Mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Rien.

Furieux, le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans un tonneau à gauche de la porte. Celui-ci s'ouvrit. Un bloc de métal avec un gros bouton rouge apparut.

Stupéfait, Sylvain resta immobile un instant. Puis, hésitant, il activa le bouton. La porte de la grotte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme poussa un grand cri de surprise. Alors c'était ça, la cachette permettant d'ouvrir la porte ? ! Incroyable. Et rusé, jamais il n'aurait pensé fouiller dans un vieux tonneau pour ouvrir cette porte.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Devait-il y aller ? Seul ? Ou bien refermer la porte et atteindre que tout le monde soit réveillé demain matin pour en parler puis aller jeter un œil ?

« Alors tu as réussi à ouvrir la porte. Bien joué. »

Sylvain se crispa. Oh non ! Il se retourna et vit Sephiroth et les deux frères devant lui.

« Bien. Finalement, je n'aurai pas besoin de torturer mon treizième clone davantage. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

« Ton treizième clone ? ! Il s'appelle Nanaki, et c'est un être vivant, comme toi, Kadaj et ses frères ! »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es un demi-Cetra, c'est ça ? Comme cette fille, Aéris, que j'ai tuée il y a deux ans ? Hum… Mère me dit que tu es moins puissant qu'elle, ta force semble endormie… Tu ne la développes pas ? »

Sylvain serra les poings. Il avait horreur qu'on l'évalue, et encore plus que ce soit _lui_, Sephiroth, l'assassin d'une des siens, qui le fasse ! Il baissa les yeux vers la flûte à sa ceinture. Il tendit la main vers elle, quand une balle de gunblade l'arrêta.

L'instrument de musique roula le long du chemin menant au cœur de la grotte. Sylvain se tourna vers Yazoo, qui pointait son Velvet Nightmare fumant vers lui.

« Je le tue, grand-frère ? » dit Yazoo.

« Je t'en prie. Amusez-vous avec lui tous les deux, je vais récupérer l'épée », dit Sephiroth.

Sylvain serra les poings. Il bondit en arrière et fit plusieurs poiriers ponctués de bonds, jusqu'à sa flûte. Il l'attrapa et se mit à jouer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans différentes chambres de Cosmo Canyon, Kadaj, Kylie, Lucrécia et Sora se réveillèrent et dressèrent l'oreille. Elles entendaient la flûte de Sylvain !

« _Les gars, venez vite ! La grotte s'est ouverte, Sephiroth et les deux frangins vont s'emparer de l'épée ! J'ai besoin d'aide !_ » dit la voix du jeune homme.

Puis la musique s'éteignit brusquement, en plein milieu du morceau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sylvain avait cessé de jouer parce que Sephiroth, profitant de son inattention, lui avait blessé l'épaule avec Masamune.

Le jeune Cetra tomba au sol, le dos contre le mur de la grotte.

« Jolie musique. Tu as prévenu tes amis ? Tu aurais pu en profiter pour nous tuer, plutôt », dit Sephiroth, la pointe de Masamune dirigée vers le visage du jeune homme.

Sylvain serra les dents. Il aurait pu, mais cela aurait signifié tuer Sephiroth, le fils de Lucrécia. Sans oublier Loz et Yazoo, les frères de Kadaj.

Sephiroth allait peut-être achever le jeune homme, quand Kadaj et les autres apparurent à l'entrée.

« Sephiroth ! » dit Kadaj.

Tout le monde regarda les trois argentés menaçants, puis Sylvain blessé.

« Sylvain ! » dit Kylie.

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Kadaj et Sora lui agrippèrent les bras.

« N'approchez pas ! Allez de l'avant, prenez l'épée et détruisez-la ! » dit Sylvain.

« Mais… » dit Kylie.

« Sora ! Utilise tes pouvoirs, allez de l'avant, je les retarde ! » dit Sylvain.

La petite Wutaïenne parut surprise, puis elle acquiesça. Elle attrapa la main de Kylie, puis elle dit à Kadaj de prendre celle de Lucrécia. Une fois que tous se tenaient la main, la petite fille ferma les yeux. Les chouchous se transformèrent, devenant les deux anneaux du vent. Les nuages se détachèrent et s'animèrent, devenant d'immenses nuages qui se mirent à tournoyer autour des quatre compagnons.

Puis, prenant son élan, la petite se mit à courir, entraînant les autres avec elle. Ils passèrent aussi vite qu'un souffle de vent et se mirent à courir à travers la grotte à une vitesse phénoménale.

Sephiroth parut inquiet, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Peuh ! Ils ne pourront pas sortir d'ici sans prendre par cette porte, dit l'ex-Général. Et ils devront revenir avec l'épée, elle ne peut être détruite sans les deux derniers artefacts. Sans le feu qui ne brûle pas et l'épée humaine, Murasama ne peut être anéantie. »

« Mura… sama ? Tu connais son nom ? » dit Sylvain, surmontant la douleur à son épaule.

« J'ai Mère en moi, et elle me communique son savoir, que t'imagines-tu ? »

Sylvain frémit de rage. Il en avait assez d'entendre Sephiroth appeler Jenova « mère » !

« IMBÉCILE ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! Quand allez-vous admettre ce que vous ressentez au fond de vous-mêmes ? JENOVA N'A PAS D'ENFANT ! ELLE N'EN A JAMAIS EU DE TOUTE SA VIE, ELLE… AAAAH ! »

Sephiroth venait de replanter Masamune dans l'autre épaule de Sylvain. Son visage était animé d'une rage intense, si grande qu'elle le rendait horrible, inhumain ! Derrière lui, Yazoo et Loz restaient de pierre, trop choqués pour réagir.

« TAIS-TOI, MAUDIT TRAÎTRE ! »

Sylvain serra les dents. Il auriat peut-être mieux valu que Lucrécia et Kadaj restent, au fond. Non, il fallait d'abord détruire l'épée, c'était le plus important ! La survie de la planète en dépendait. Mais… et lui, alors ? Il devait vivre, ne serait-ce que pour accomplir la prophétie et utiliser sa magie et sa flûte pour détruire Murasama.

« Tu n'es pas digne de parler de Jenova, alors que tu as trahi les Cetras ! » poursuivit Sephiroth.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux. Toi, tu en as tué une, il y a deux ans », fulmina Sylvain.

« Hum ? Une ? Non, deux, en fait. »

« Hein ? »

Un curieux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sephiroth.

« Oh ? Tu l'ignorais ? C'était du temps de la guerre de Wutaï. Je combattais aux côtés des humains, en tant que général dans l'armée des Soldats. Et parmi les biffins se trouvait un homme de Fort Condor. Il avait des pouvoirs de Cetra. À cette époque, déjà, je voyais parfois Mère dans mes rêves. Je faisais des cauchemars, après tous les combats sanglants de la journée, alors elle venait me rassurer. Elle a vu un Cetra dans les rangs des Soldats deuxième classe. Elle m'a alors ordonné de le tuer. Mais j'avais déjà… une sorte d'honneur dû au fait que je me croyais humain. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de spécial. J'ai ordonné à un petit détachement de Soldats de tendre une embuscade aux Wutaïens en pleine forêt. Et parmi eux se trouvait cet imbécile. Ils ont adopté une stratégie que j'avais spécialement conçue pour qu'elle les mène au suicide. Ils sont tous morts à cause de cette fausse stratégie que j'avais élaborée. Bah, les autres, ce n'était que des Soldats de deuxième classe, je pouvais me permettre ce sacrifice. Et ce Cetra a rejoint ses ancêtres, comme Aéris. Tu veux voir son visage ? »

Sylvain frémit. Un habitant de Fort Condor… à la guerre de Wutaï… Était-ce… ? Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Sylvain sentit une image lui parvenir mentalement. Il vit un homme, brun comme lui, avec de grands yeux verts. Cette image fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Sylvain.

Cet homme… Impossible !

Des images défilèrent devant les yeux du jeune homme. Il se revoyait avec son père dans le salon. Il était assis à même le sol, avec ses sœurs jumelles, et écoutait son père raconter des légendes Cetra.

Puis il se voyait dans le jardin, occupé à s'entraîner à utiliser des matérias avec son père. Puis dans la cuisine, l'aidant à faire des crêpes. Et un entraînement pour jouer de la flûte magique…

« Par contre, j'ai oublié son nom. Bah, il faut dire qu'il y avait tant de soldats, à cette époque, alors… » dit Sephiroth, les yeux levés au plafond, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

Soudain, il y eut comme une explosion. Sephiroth baissa les yeux et vit que Sylvain s'était levé. Son corps était lumineux, comme Kadaj sur la place de la ville. Mais Sylvain émettait une puissante lumière verte, non bleue. Le pouvoir était immense, et insupportable pour les trois argentés. Le pouvoir de la Rivière contre celui de Jenova, deux forces incompatibles s'affrontant.

« Son nom… c'était Obéron… Obéron Forcoln ! Cet homme est mon père ! » s'écria Sylvain d'une voix vibrant de rage.

« Oh ? Et alors ? » dit Sephiroth, surpris par l'explosion de pouvoir soudaine du jeune homme.

« Je suis content que Lucrécia ne soit pas là. Je sais qu'elle se sentirait coupable, elle porterait la mort de mon père sur son dos. Et elle ne me laisserait pas me battre contre son fils. Mais moi, je n'aurai aucun regret ! Je le jure… Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, je vais te tuer ! »

Sephiroth prit l'air menaçant.

« Ah oui ? »

Il brandit Masamune et tenta une nouvelle attaque. Mais sa lame, au contact de la lumière verte, se remit à vibrer. L'épée se fit soudain lourde et faillit échapper des mains de Sephiroth.

Le jeune homme regarda son épée avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Que diable arrivait-il à cette maudite épée ?

Soudain, contre toute attente, il se retourna… et frappa Loz et Yazoo. Sylvain fut si surpris qu'il cessa d'utiliser sa magie. Il retomba au sol, blessé.

Les deux argentés tombèrent à genoux, une large plaie sanglante parcourait leur torse chacun.

Sephiroth s'approcha de Yazoo et, d'un coup de pied en plein ventre, le fit rouler jusque près de Sylvain, qui n'y comprenait rien du tout.

_Non… c'est impossible ! Il… Il a attaqué ses propres alliés ? Pourquoi ? Il devient fou ! Ils sont tous du même côté, pourtant ! _pensa Sylvain.

« Sephiroth… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Loz.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage. Loz fut projeté à son tour contre le mur, près de Yazoo.

« Sephiroth… qu'est-ce que tu fiches, nom de dieu ? ! » dit Sylvain.

Le fils préféré de Jenova regarda son sabre. Il continuait de vibrer, on pouvait même entendre un curieux bruit, comme un sifflement d'indignation.

« C'est bizarre… Je n'avais jamais compris jusque-là, mais maintenant, je crois… Oui, on dirait que ce sabre ne supporte plus de tuer. »

« Et je ne l'en blâme pas ! ! ! dit Sylvain. Tu réalises que tu t'attaques à tes propres alliés, là ! ? »

Sephiroth détacha son regard du sabre et regarda Sylvain avec étonnement.

« Comment ? Tu oses qualifier ces deux clones d'alliés ? Ce ne sont que des copies de moi, je peux en faire ce que je veux, qu'importe ! En premier lieu, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de les garder en vie. Je voulais les tuer après leur tout premier échec, à Wutaï. Mais Mère voulait les garder en vie pour faire pression sur mon troisième clone indiscipliné, Kadaj. Alors je les ai gardés sous la main, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le repaire de l'épée destructrice. Et maintenant… je vais pouvoir les absorber, comme je l'avais fait pour ce sale petit sauvage de Kadaj ! J'ai besoin de la Mako dans leur sang, et leurs cellules, pour une nouvelle réunion, plus puissante… »

Il s'approcha et pointa son sabre vers Yazoo, qui le regardait avec incrédulité, peur et tristesse.

_Kadaj… _pensa le jeune homme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora s'arrêta de courir. La petite fille tomba au sol, épuisée.

« J'en peux plus ! »

Lucrécia se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je veille sur elle le temps qu'elle récupère, avancez tous les deux. »

Acquiesçant, Kylie et Kadaj continuèrent la traversée du tunnel. Le sol n'était qu'un grand pont de pierre traversant un énorme lac de lave.

Kylie se sentait mal, elle entendait toujours les voix. Kadaj, percevant son malaise, lui tenait la main, l'autre tenant son Souba.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ça y est, ils l'avaient trouvée. Elle était là.

Au milieu de la lave, sur un petit îlot de pierre, trônait l'épée de la destruction.

* * *

Bande-annonce :

**Sora : **« Gyaaaah ! Alerte rouge ! Sephiroth s'en prend aux frères de Kadaj onii-chan maintenant, et Sylvain onii-chan est blessé ! »

_Sylvain dégaine son bâton et se bat contre Sephiroth, tandis que Loz et Yazoo demeurent assis, impuissants et couverts de sang. _

**Kylie : **« Pas de panique ! Nous avons trouvé l'épée, il y a encore un espoir ! »

_Les fantômes Gi jaillissent de la lave. Lucrécia essaie de protéger Sora avec sa dague, car la petite est toujours évanouie. Kadaj se bat seul contre les fantômes. Kylie gît évanouie aux pieds du jeune homme. _

**Sora : **« Grrrrrrrrr ! Sephiroth est un mauvais onii-chan ! Je vais en finir avec lui ! Coup du zéph… »

_Kylie se réveille et voit, devant elle, au sommet de la falaise, sous l'éclat de la lune, le grand Seto en chair et en os, qui la regarde de ses yeux de fauve. _

**Kylie : **« NON ! Pense à Lucrécia ! Sephiroth est humain, malgré tout, et il demeure son fils, ne l'oublie pas ! Détruisons l'épée, essayons de rallumer la Bougie Cosmo. Vite, le temps presse ! »

_Kadaj, Sylvain, Kylie, Sora et Lucrécia se tiennent tous en cercle, les yeux fermés, leurs mains unies. Dans l'obscurité, une puissante lumière naît d'eux… _

**Kylie : **« Prochain épisode : _L'histoire de Murasama_. Par pitié, Sylvain, tiens bon, on arrive ! »


	19. L'histoire de Murasama

**Chapitre 19 :**

**L'histoire de Murasama**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, son petit-frère Tommy, ainsi que Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Suite aux réactions face à la bande-annonce, je me suis empressée de vite publier la suite que voici. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kylie et Kadaj ne savaient que ressentir. Ils auraient dû être heureux, éprouver une sensation de réussite car ils l'avaient enfin trouvée : l'épée de destruction de la prophétie !

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

La petite caverne où trônait l'épée était imprégnée d'une aura maléfique. L'air était chaud, lourd. C'était comme s'ils étaient entrés dans un four. Et la lave n'avait rien à voir avec ça, les jeunes gens en étaient sûrs.

Non, c'était à cause de l'épée. Elle était étrange. Bien qu'ayant la même taille et la même forme que Masamune, comme une sœur jumelle, ce sabre avait une lame d'un noir sale, comme du charbon ou… autre chose de dégoûtant.

Et surtout, cette épée dégageait quelque chose de mauvais, de destructeur. Cette arme n'évoquait que coupures, danger, sang… La vie semblait s'éteindre à contact, elle était comme un trou dans la tapisserie de la création !

Même Kadaj, qui croyait avoir l'habitude d'approcher des monstres et ressentir des auras maléfiques, se sentait terriblement mal face à la simple vision de ce sabre.

Si c'était bien ça, l'épée que souhaitait Sephiroth, alors il ne devait surtout pas l'avoir !

« Comment on va la détruire ? » demanda Kylie d'une petite voix.

Kadaj serra les dents. Pour tenter ça, il fallait s'approcher… Prendre l'épée… Rien qu'à cette idée, tout son corps frémit.

« Je… je vais essayer… de la jeter dans la lave, déjà… pour voir », dit le jeune homme.

Il posa le pied sur le sol de la grotte. Soudain, l'épée se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge sang. Kadaj sentit une onde atrocement désagréable atteindre son pied, grimper le long de sa jambe et monter jusqu'à sa tête.

Il bondit en arrière. Kylie fit de même, terrorisée. L'épée s'éteignit. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis Kylie fut la première à dire une chose sensée :

« Je t'en supplie, laisse tomber ! Éloignons-nous de cette horreur… Pour l'instant, au moins ! »

Kadaj acquiesça.

« Tu as raison. Et Sylvain a besoin de notre aide ! »

Ils s'enfuirent, heureux d'avoir trouvé de bonnes excuses pour s'éloigner de cette chose horrible.

Ils rejoignirent Lucrécia qui se tenait assise sur le chemin de pierre au-dessus de la lave. Elle portait Sora dans ses bras. La petite était endormie.

« Elle a trop présumé de ses forces. Vous avez pu faire quelque chose pour l'épée ? » dit la scientifique.

Kylie et Kadaj baissèrent la tête en même temps et poussèrent un soupir déçu.

« Elle est horrible… et trop forte ! » dit Kadaj.

« Impossible de supporter son aura, elle évoque trop la mort ! » dit Kylie.

Lucrécia acquiesça, consciente de leur douleur. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient approchés, elle voyait qu'ils étaient pâles, leurs épaules affaissées. Même leurs visages semblaient avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Comme s'ils avaient perdu leur innocence en assistant à un horrible spectacle macabre.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Des créatures jaillirent de la lave et se dirigèrent vers les jeunes gens.

Kadaj brandit son sabre. Lucrécia posa délicatement Sora au sol et sortit sa dague. Kylie porta la main à son arme, mais en croisant le regard d'un des fantômes, elle se sentit mal.

La jeune fille tomba au sol, évanouie.

Dans une chambre de Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki gémit. Les sages de la ville frémirent. Les fantômes Gi… les fantômes se réveillaient !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo regarda Sephiroth lever son sabre, pour lui asséner le coup fatal. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux d'un air soumis, attendant que la mort vienne.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Risquant un coup d'œil, il vit Sylvain debout devant lui. Le jeune homme avait sorti son bâton, et bloquait la lame de Masamune.

Sephiroth recula de quelques pas et sourit.

« Le demi-Cetra veut se battre contre l'héritier de Jenova ? »

« Tu n'es pas digne de vivre ! Je vais venger mon père ! » siffla Sylvain.

Yazoo frémit. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre un jour quelqu'un parler avec une haine si palpable dans la voix !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loz. Son frère était mal en point comme lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, la blessure à leur poitrine touchait même le début d'une de leurs jambes. Et ils perdaient déjà tellement de sang, rien qu'en étant assis !

Ils comprirent que leur système de régénération mettrait du temps à réagir. Jenova ne l'amplifiait plus, elle venait de les quitter. Ils ne ressentaient même plus de lien avec elle.

Sylvain se jeta sur Sephiroth. Il tenta une attaque de haut, que Sephiroth para. Puis l'ancien chef des armées de la Shinra tenta une attaque horizontale. Sylvain bondit en arrière, puis revint à la charge.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Tous ressentirent l'éveil des fantômes Gi dans les grottes. Sylvain frémit. Ce n'était pas normal ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu réveiller les fantômes ?

Puis soudain, en flash, il la vit : l'épée destructrice ! Oui, c'était elle ! Elle avait senti la présence de Kadaj dans sa grotte, l'espace d'un instant. Maintenant, elle avait soif de sang. Et elle réclamait des morts !

Masamune se mit à vibrer. L'épée s'enveloppa d'une lumière bleue pure. Sephiroth fronça des sourcils.

« Masamune ? » dit-il.

Sylvain écarquilla les yeux. L'aura que dégageait l'épée était totalement opposée à celle de l'épée destructrice ! Il pouvait sentir ça d'ici.

_C'est donc elle, l'épée humaine ! _

Le jeune Cetra regarda Sephiroth avec les sourcils froncés. Si ce sabre renfermait l'esprit protecteur du bien et de la vie… pourquoi acceptait-il une ordure telle que Sephiroth comme maître ? ! ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les voix des morts étaient fortes, si fortes ! Kylie se sentait nager dans l'obscurité. Elle entendait leurs voix.

Elle se vit dans la grotte. Elle voyait les grands tigres rouges combattant les Gi. Ces créatures étaient horribles, elles n'avaient rien d'humain. Les Gi étaient grands, leur corps fin comme des épouvantails, avec des couleurs bleues, vertes et violettes. Leurs yeux rouges luisaient comme des braises sur une petite tête ronde et grise. Le tronc de leurs corps était couvert de plumes et d'épines.

Et elle, Kylie, se tenait au milieu de ce conflit, spectatrice invisible et terrorisée.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Où étaient ses amis ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule et perdue dans ces visions du passé ?

Bientôt, enfin, le bruit du combat disparut. Kylie risqua un coup d'œil. Elle n'était plus dans la grotte Gi. Elle se tenait sur le bord d'une falaise, avec vue sur le désert de Cosmo Canyon.

Loin dans le ciel, la jeune fille pouvait voir la lune. L'astre nocturne inondait les falaises de sa lueur bienfaitrice.

Un vent frais traversa le désert. Kylie ferma les yeux, sentant avec délice ses cheveux se soulever dans le vent.

« Enfin te voilà », dit une belle voix grave et posée.

Surprise, Kylie se retourna. Elle vit un autre Rouge devant elle. Assis, le grand tigre regardait la jeune fille avec l'air calme. Rien ne dénotait un comportement agressif, mais…

« Comment… Vous pouvez me voir ? » dit Kylie.

« Je t'ai fait venir jusqu'à moi, acquiesça le fauve. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir obligée à traverser mes souvenirs. Les combats que tu as vus ont dû t'effrayer, j'en suis navré. Mais il fallait que je te vois. Je me présente, je suis Seto, le père de Nanaki. Et toi, Kylie Samson, tu es la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec mon esprit, puisque tu tiens tes pouvoirs des morts. »

« Le père de Nanaki ? Heu, mais… Et Sylvain ? C'est un Cetra, il peut mieux s'occuper des morts que moi ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, il en a les capacités, mais le passé le hante. Il n'accepte pas encore pleinement ses pouvoirs. Et en cet instant, il n'a qu'une idée : venger son père. Il se bat contre Sephiroth à l'entrée de la caverne. »

« Sephiroth… Sylvain se bat seul contre lui ? ! ? Je dois partir ! Laissez-moi m'en aller, Seto ! »

Elle se retourna, quand le fauve se leva et posa une patte avant sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

« Non, Kylie, je dois te parler, c'est important. Tu as vu Murasama, l'épée destructrice ? »

« Murasama ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? »

Le fauve secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Très bien, je vais te l'expliquer. »

Il se rassit sur le rocher, balança la queue quelques instants, puis commença son récit :

« Autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, à Wutaï, lorsque les Cetras étaient encore fort nombreux, l'un d'eux vint voir un forgeron du nom de Masamune, et lui demanda de lui forger un sabre. Il espérait s'en servir pour détruire le corps de Jenova. Le forgeron accepta et se mit au travail. Mais un autre forgeron, Murasama, un rival jaloux, affirma que ce sabre ne pourrait jamais tuer puisqu'il avait pour principe de protéger la vie. Il en forgea un autre dont le pouvoir de destruction était tel qu'il pouvait même aspirer la vie du guerrier qui aurait la folie de l'empoigner. Le Cetra décida d'essayer les deux sabres, pour décider lequel conviendrait le mieux : il planta Murasama dans un ruisseau où des feuilles suivaient le cours de l'eau. Toutes les feuilles se tranchaient net au contact de sa lame. Il refit l'expérience avec Masamune et, étrangement, toutes les feuilles évitaient sa lame, comme si l'épée les épargnait. Le Cetra prononça une phrase qui résume à elle seule la différence entre les deux sabres : « Masamune est humaine, Murasama est terrible ». »

Kylie hocha la tête. Elle comprenait toute l'histoire.

« Mais Jenova n'a pas été détruire, je me trompe ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Non. Les Cetras ont décidé de l'enfermer dans la glace du Cratère Nord, et le Cetra qui avait commandé Masamune était arrivé trop tard. Il avait un autre problème sur la conscience : Murasama. Il décida que pour la détruire, il faudrait attendre que viennent les Gardiens de la prophétie. »

« Les gardiens ? »

Seto émit gloussement.

« Toi et tes amis, Kylie ! Allons, tu te souviens de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vent se mit à chanter. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle entendit un chant familier :

« _Ramenez de la forêt de l'océan  
La flûte sans mélodie qui cherche une âme, _

_Découvrez le feu qui ne brûle pas  
Mais protège la terre des Rouges, _

_Venez chercher dans le jardin Cetra  
La branche mère de toutes les fleurs, _

_Unissez les Anneaux du Vent  
Dans le temple du serpent de l'eau, _

_Éveillez dans la grotte obscure  
Celle dont la main apporte la Lumière_

_Soutenez celui né dans l'obscurité  
Revenu pour ouvrir les yeux sur le monde_

_Quand Éléments et Gardiens  
Seront soutenus par l'Épée Humaine,  
Alors l'Épée Terrible sera scellée._ »

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et regarda Seto avec surprise. Ce dernier hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

« Vous avez trouvé la flûte et le gardien, Sylvain, dans la Forêt Endormie. Vous avez reçu d'Aéris la branche-mère, qu'elle avait fabriquée dans son jardin, dans les ruines d'une église de Midgar. Vous avez rencontré Sora, la gardienne des Anneaux du Vent, à Wutaï, le pays protégé par Léviathan, le serpent de l'eau. Vous avez réveillé Lucrécia, la gardienne de la Lumière, dans la grotte de Nibelheim. Et vous avez tous soutenu Kadaj, celui né dans l'obscurité des laboratoires, revenu pour découvrir le monde sous un autre jour. Et toi, Kylie, tu es celle qui l'a le plus soutenu pendant tout ce temps. Vos destins sont tous liés par la prophétie, vous êtes les Gardiens. »

Kylie secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

« Non, Seto, nous avons échoué. La Bougie Cosmo s'est éteinte, Sephiroth l'a détruite. Lui seul peut manier Masamune, et pourtant, il recherche Murasama pour satisfaire Jenova, qui le manipule. Kadaj a perdu ses frères, ni moi ni mes amis n'arrivons à le soutenir. Tout est fichu ! »

Seto se redressa. Il s'approcha de Kylie et secoua la tête. Un peigne tomba de sa fourrure.

« Prends, c'est pour toi », dit le fauve.

D'abord hésitante, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle prit le peigne et l'examina. Il était beau, d'un bois brun tirant sur le rouge. Une sculpture était visible sur les deux faces : un ange avec trois paires d'ailes, comme les séraphins de la religion sur Terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Kylie.

« Mon peigne séraphin. Je te le donne. Il renferme ma flamme protectrice. Le feu qui ne brûle pas mais protège la terre des Rouges. C'est le dernier artefact qu'il vous manque, et tu en es la Gardienne. Sers-t'en pour rallumer la Bougie Cosmo. Obtenez le soutien de Masamune et détruisez Murasama. »

Kylie fit silence, surprise. Elle regarda Seto puis, saisie d'une impulsion, elle se jeta au cou du fauve.

« Merci, Seto ! »

« Heu… ce n'est rien », dit le fauve ému.

Kylie se redressa. Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, puis elle se tourna vers Seto.

« Mais… une minute, je n'ai toujours pas compris une chose : vous êtes mort ? Je… Je ne sens pas ça, bizarrement. »

Seto fit une curieuse grimace, un sourire sans joie.

« J'ai combattu les guerriers Gi sur cette falaise, elle menait à une entrée secrète qui aurait permis à l'ennemi d'attaquer ma ville si je n'étais pas intervenu. J'ai été touché par des flèches empoisonnées, mon corps est pétrifié. Je suis paralysé à jamais. »

Kylie frissonna. Alors c'était ça : vivant sans l'être vraiment. Un esprit prisonnier d'un corps de pierre. Ce sort lui rappelait étrangement celui de Lucrécia, qui avait dû reposer dans un cristal pendant trente ans, sans pouvoir mourir ni vraiment vivre.

« Tu dois y aller », dit Seto.

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner vers le bout de la falaise.

« Seto, attendez ! Je… je veux vous aider ! »

« Allume la Bougie Cosmo et sauve ma ville, ça m'aidera. Moi… personne ne peut plus rien faire pour moi, depuis fort longtemps. Et ça m'est bien égal, j'ai vécu assez longtemps… Mon fils vit pour protéger cette ville, je n'ai plus à m'en faire. Adieu, Kylie. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

Il disparut sur ces derniers mots. Attristée, Kylie resta un instant immobile. Elle regarda le peigne et le serra fort contre son cœur.

_Merci, Seto. _

La vision disparut. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était à l'intérieur de la grotte Gi. Kadaj et Lucrécia se battaient contre les fantômes Gi.

Lucrécia venait d'invoquer un sortilège de glace et d'éteindre une espèce de flamme fantôme. La jeune femme tomba au sol, épuisée.

Un fantôme Gi s'en aperçut et tendit sa lance vers la jeune femme.

Mais soudain, un immense mur de feu lui fit obstacle et le réduisit en cendres. Surprise, Lucrécia leva la tête et vit Kylie devant elle, les bras tendus, son corps nimbé de flammes.

« Kylie ? ! » dit Kadaj, surpris.

« Salut, les copains ! » dit Kylie, toute contente.

Elle se tourna vers les trois autres fantômes Gi que combattait le jeune homme. De nouvelles flammes jaillirent de ses mains et les firent disparaître.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » dit Kadaj.

Kylie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se pencha vers Sora et réveilla la petite fille. Kadaj plissa les yeux. Quelque chose brillait dans la chevelure noire de la jeune fille : un peigne ! Et il pouvait sentir un pouvoir dans cet objet.

« Tu… tu as le dernier artefact ! Tu as le feu ! » comprit Lucrécia.

« Et de quoi rallumer la Bougie Cosmo. Maintenant, donnez-moi tous la main, nous allons finir la prophétie ! »

Acquiesçant, tous se prirent par la main et se mirent en cercle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sylvain n'en pouvait plus. Son corps était couvert de coupures sanglantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loz et Yazoo. Les deux frères le regardaient avec une expression indéchiffrable. Sephiroth n'avait rien, lui.

Depuis le début du combat, il n'avait fait que parer les coups et le blesser. Sylvain comprit qu'il prenait son temps, il savourait sa victoire à l'avance.

Sylvain serra plus fort son bâton. Il pouvait peut-être essayer d'utiliser une limite, puisque son état le permettait ? Il allait essayer, quand il vit une grande lumière se former devant lui.

Dans un grand flash, il vit ses amis apparaître. Tous en cercle, ils se tenaient les mains.

« Sylvain, viens ! » cria Kadaj.

« Hein ? ! »

« Viens, on doit y aller ! » cria Lucrécia.

« NON ! Je dois d'abord venger mon père ! » cria Sylvain.

« Plus tard, on doit rallumer la Bougie Cosmo ! On a le dernier artefact, et on a besoin de toi pour détruire Murasama ! » cria Kylie.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Ah non, il n'allait pas les laisser faire ça ! Il voulut s'approcher, mais l'étrange lumière qu'émettait le groupe le repoussa.

Sylvain hésita, puis hocha la tête. Il fallait faire vite, c'est vrai ! Il courut vers ses amis. Lucrécia et Kadaj s'écartèrent et prirent chacun une de ses mains.

Au moment où le cercle se referma, une chose incroyable se produisit.

Le peigne séraphin, la flûte sans mélodie, les anneaux du vent et la branche-mère émirent ensemble des pulsations. Le corps de Lucrécia se fit transparent et bleu lumineux. Sa lumière enveloppa tous ses amis.

Ensemble, ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Aveuglé, Sephiroth se retourna, les mains sur les yeux. Masamune se détacha de sa main et s'envola, pour se mettre au centre du cercle des Gardiens.

Une pluie d'étoiles tomba du groupe et recouvrit la ville, qui se reconstruisit aussitôt. Les traces de l'incendie causées quelques heures plus tôt disparurent.

Les étoiles traversèrent toutes les maisons et soignèrent tous les blessés. Même Nanaki, endormi dans sa chambre, ouvrit les yeux et vit les étoiles qui refermaient ses blessures. Près de l'entrée de la grotte, Loz et Yazoo virent leurs propres plaies se refermer.

Nanaki courut dehors et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il ressentit un mélange d'émerveillement, d'admiration et de joie en voyant les cinq amis qui rayonnaient de magie dans le ciel.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que les étoiles tombaient plus dru sur les restes de la Bougie Cosmo. Enfin, celle-ci se ralluma.

« Nanaki ! » cria Bugah.

Il accourut près du fauve.

« Bugah… je leur dois une fière chandelle, à tous ! Notre ville, non la planète toute entière leur doit une reconnaissance éternelle ! »

L'ancien sourit.

« Oui. Le futur promet d'être rayonnant. Bugenhagen aura reçu l'hommage le plus beau de toute l'ère de la planète, cette année-ci ! »

Nanaki acquiesça. Quand le sage parut troublé.

« Mais alors comment on fera pour s'améliorer, l'an prochain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bugah ! » rit Nanaki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Doucement, Kylie et ses amis atterrirent près de la Bougie Cosmo. La lumière disparut, tous redevinrent normaux.

« Wouah, c'était géant ! » dit Kylie en levant les bras au ciel.

« Tu l'as dit ! Ce coup-là, on a fait fort ! » dit Kadaj.

« C'est vrai, c'était intense ! » dit Sylvain, l'air ébahi.

« On le refera, dites ? Et on filmera tout, je veux en faire un film que je vendrai sur Terre, à Hollywood, pour avoir plein d'argent ! »

« Sora, tu changeras jamais ! » rit Lucrécia.

« Eh ! Vous oubliez Loz, Yazoo et Sephiroth ! Vite, on y retourne ! » dit Sylvain.

Les amis coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Mais la porte s'était refermée. Il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Certains spécialistes du Japon comme Ayame-Nightbreed me diront que j'ai modifié l'histoire de Masamune et Murasama, mais je voulais l'intégrer à l'histoire de Gaïa, alors voilà. Ça va comme arrangement, j'espère ?_

* * *

Bande-annonce :

_Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, Lucrécia et tous leurs amis sont sur leur trente et un pour une soirée spéciale dans un restaurant très chic. Dans la chambre d'enfants, Sora et Tommy dorment paisiblement dans leurs lits. _

**Sylvain : **« Au fait, est-ce qu'on a mangé, ces derniers temps ? »

_Soudain, Lucrécia tombe à genoux, les main sur son ventre. La coupe de champagne qu'elle tient dans ses mains tombe au sol et se brise. _

**Kadaj : **« Je crève la dalle, moi ! »

_Dans la chambre d'enfants, Tommy et Sora ouvrent les yeux. Ils entendent un bruit… _

**Lucrécia : **« Rassurez-vous : ce soir, on va tous au restaurant pour fêter notre victoire. »

_Kylie et Kadaj, en train de danser, cessent leur valse et se tournent vers leur amie avec l'air inquiet. Sylvain a un étrange pressentiment. _

**Sora : **« Dis, Isabelle onee-chan, on aura droit de venir, moi et Tommy onii-chan ? »

_Des visions du passé reviennent à Lucrécia : Sephiroth au milieu des flammes, la statue de Jenova dans le réacteur, la matéria blanche tombant dans l'eau, le météore s'écrasant sur Gaïa… _

**Isabelle : **« Non, les enfants, vous restez dormir, c'est une soirée pour adultes ! »

_Kylie et ses amis se tiennent dans le couloir de la boutique de fleurs. Tout est si sombre… _

**Tommy et Sora : **« Bouuuuuuuuh ! C'est pas juste ! »

_Kadaj voit quelque chose briller dans le noir, loin devant lui… Masamune, posée contre le mur du couloir, brille d'une lueur bienveillante. _

**Kylie : **« Prochain épisode : _Soirée de rêve… ou de cauchemar ? _Minute, où sont passés Tommy et Sora ? ! ? »


	20. Soirée de rêve… ou de cauchemar ?

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Soirée de rêve… ou de cauchemar ?**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, son petit-frère Tommy, ainsi que Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination._

* * *

À Paris, chez Kylie, dans la chambre d'amis au-dessus de la boutique de fleurs, deux amis se faisaient une confession.

« Voilà, tu sais tout », dit Sylvain.

Assis en face de lui sur un des lits de la chambre d'amis, Kadaj ne dit rien. Il avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux argent couvraient son visage, mais son malaise était nettement perceptible.

« Je… je suis désolé, Kadaj. »

À ces mots, l'adolescent leva la tête. Sylvain fut stupéfait de voir des larmes qui couvraient les yeux félins du jeune homme.

« Désolée ? ! Toi ? De quoi ? Sephiroth a tué ton père, tu as pourtant fait l'effort de protéger mes frères… et tu te juges coupables de quoi ? »

Sylvain haussa les épaules.

« Mouais, tu as raison… La plus à plaindre est sans doute Lucrécia… »

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et virent passer Lucrécia. Elle sortait avec Tommy et Sora, elle les accompagnait à l'école. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, rien ne laissait deviner qu'elle était une scientifique de plus de trente ans, génétiquement modifiée, ayant perdu son fils et venant d'un autre monde. On aurait juste dit une mère accompagnant ses enfants à l'école, avant d'aller travailler.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Que faire, maintenant ? On a perdu la trace de Sephiroth et tes frères », dit Sylvain. Il n'osa pas ajouter : « _On ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie._ »

Kadaj se posait les mêmes questions. Après leur exploit à Cosmo Canyon, ils avaient salué Nanaki et les sages, puis ils avaient activé la matéria blanche pour revenir sur Terre, ici, afin de se reposer.

Ils avaient désormais tous les artefacts. Et Masamune… elle était rangée dans un placard secret de la maison, près de la chambre du grand-père. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, en grand fan de science-fiction, avait mis des pièges à eau contre les aliens, des arroseurs automatiques s'activant si l'on tentait de forcer le placard sans clé.

Mais personne à Cosmo Canyon ni aux alentours n'avait affirmé voir Sephiroth, Loz et Yazoo sortir de la ville. Aucun signe d'eux, comme s'ils s'étaient tous volatilisés !

Alors que faire ? La grotte était scellée, Murasama reposait toujours à l'intérieur. Kadaj n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans cette maudite grotte, il était incapable d'oublier l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie là-bas. Et Kylie non plus, d'autant qu'elle était toujours influencée par les voix dans ces maudites grottes Gi.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Kadaj ? Sylvain ? » dit Kylie.

La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille entra. Les garçons lui sourirent.

« Ça va ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, on réfléchissait », dit Kadaj.

« Ah… Je venais vous prévenir que ce soir, ma mère compte nous emmener dans un restaurant chic, pour fêter un évènement. »

« Quel évènement ? » dit Sylvain.

« Eh bien… Vous savez que ma mère et Lucrécia travaillaient sur un engrais non-polluant, qui protège les plantes des insectes sans causer de dommages sur l'environnement ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Eh bien, il a été accepté par une firme de botanique. Ma mère et Lucrécia veulent fêter leur contrat en nous invitant tous. Alors vous devez venir, on file faire les boutiques. »

Sylvain et Kadaj écarquillèrent les yeux. Eux ? Faire les boutiques ? ! ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loz soupira. L'atmosphère dans la grotte était pesante. Les fantômes Gi rôdaient. Depuis la fin de l'étrange pluie d'étoiles, ils s'étaient calmés, ils avaient cessé de se montrer agressifs. Mais le danger était toujours réel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yazoo, qui somnolait sur un rocher plat près de lui.

Et Sephiroth… Où était-il passé ? Quand la pluie était tombée, les deux frères avaient guéri, et ils avaient vu Sephiroth entrer dans la grotte. Ils l'avaient suivi, pour l'arrêter.

Mais ils avaient perdu sa trace dans le dédale de grottes. Ils avaient néanmoins vite repéré la grotte où se trouvait Murasama. Et rien qu'à sa vue, ils s'étaient sentis terriblement mal. Ils avaient revu en flash des moments douloureux de leur vie au laboratoire, leur petit-frère tuant pour la première fois un monstre sous l'ordre de Jenova, et tant d'autres horreurs…

Ils avaient alors battu en retraite et trouvé refuge dans une autre grotte. Là, ils se remettaient de la vision de Murasama.

Si c'était bien ça que cherchaient Sephiroth et Jenova, il fallait les empêcher de la prendre. Ils avaient pensé la prendre et la cacher, mais elle inspirait tant de douleur et de peine, rien qu'en la regardant ! C'était à se demander s'il existait quelqu'un dans l'univers qui puisse un jour la manier.

Soudain, un bruit suspect résonna. Loz réveilla Yazoo. Tous deux mirent la main sur leurs armes et regardèrent par l'ouverture.

Ils _le_ virent passer. Sephiroth. Il semblait chercher son chemin dans les grottes. Si jamais il s'arrêtait devant l'entrée… Oui, ça y est, il avait dû ressentir l'aura malveillante de l'épée.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Après tout, Sephiroth n'avait plus Masamune, et ils étaient deux armés contre lui.

« Ne bouge plus », dit Yazoo, sa gunblade braquée sur lui.

Sephiroth s'arrêta, puis se retourna. Il haussa un sourcil puis sourit d'un air narquois en les voyant.

« Oh ! Alors vous étiez là ? Je croyais que vous étiez partis rejoindre votre petit-frère chéri. Vous voulez encore nous suivre, moi et Mère ? »

« Boucle-la, vous nous avez trahis, tous les deux, toi et Mère ! » siffla Loz. Sa main tremblait, l'envie de presser la gâchette était forte. Yazoo fut légèrement inquiet. Sephiroth allait-il s'énerver en entendant cette insulte ?

Loin de s'énerver, Sephiroth parut surpris et amusé.

« Trahis ? Ça c'est trop fort ! Non, c'est vous, les traîtres, dans cette histoire. N'avez-vous pas choisi dès le début de nous suivre, au lieu de rejoindre Kadaj ? »

Ces paroles frappèrent Yazoo et Loz de plein fouet. C'était vrai, ils avaient refusé de le suivre, voire même essayer de le comprendre. Ils s'étaient bornés à suivre les ordres de Jenova, alors qu'au fond, leur désir intime avait toujours été de retrouver Kadaj.

« Si tout cela vous est arrivé, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes. Moi, j'ai toujours été fidèle à Mère, elle et elle-seule ! Et maintenant, je vais enfin la satisfaire. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle épée. »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas », dit Yazoo, sûr de lui.

« L'épée est trop puissante, personne ne peut l'approcher sans souffrir », dit Loz, rassuré lui aussi.

Sephiroth continua son chemin sans porter attention à leurs paroles. Inquiets, Loz et Yazoo le suivirent à distance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils sourirent en voyant que Sephiroth s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'entrée seulement. Il semblait avoir du mal à avancer. L'épée était toujours au centre, et elle luisait d'une lueur sanguinolente.

« On t'avait prévenus », chantonna Loz.

Mais soudain, contre toute attente, Sephiroth se mit à avancer. Les deux frères furent saisis par la peur. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… ?

Sephiroth avait du mal à avancer, on voyait qu'il semblait lutter contre une espèce d'énergie invisible. Tout son être était terrorisé, tant il sentait la soif de sang de l'épée, cette espèce de faim inhumaine. L'épée désirait une main pour la manier, elle voulait un corps mou et bien saignant à pourfendre. Ce n'était pas qu'une vulgaire épée, c'était un animal à la faim sans limite, d'une soif de sang éternelle.

Mais Jenova était là, dans son esprit. Elle ne cessait de le réconforter, le soutenir. Elle l'encourageait à prendre l'épée.

_Si tu la prends, tu n'auras plus mal. Ça s'arrêtera. Et tu seras plus puissant qu'avec Masamune. _

Masamune… En se souvenant de son sabre fétiche, Sephiroth ressentit de la nostalgie. Mon dieu, pourquoi sa fidèle épée l'avait-elle déserté ? Il avait toujours cru être le seul maître de l'épée, mais elle était vivante, elle aussi. Et elle avait renié son maître.

_Alors prends-la. Prends Murasama, et ensemble, vengeons-nous de cette planète ! _

Ces mots redonnèrent un peu de courage à Sephiroth. Il franchit les derniers mètres le séparant de Murasama. Il tendit la main.

À l'instant où ses doigts se posèrent sur le manche du sabre, des éclairs en jaillirent. Sephiroth serra les dents. L'énergie de l'épée était terrible, il avait du mal à y placer un quelconque contrôle.

Mais il devait le faire, il fallait la prendre ! Il inspira profondément, puis raffermit sa prise. Bientôt, enfin, l'épée se détacha du sol.

Yazoo et Loz virent la lave de la grotte changer de forme, pour devenir… de l'eau ? ! ?

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Sephiroth. Il se tenait toujours debout devant eux, il leur tournait le dos et avait la tête baissée.

« Heu… Sephiroth ? » dit Loz.

Soudain, celui-ci se retourna. Yazoo et Loz se figèrent, terrifiés. L'aura du guerrier ultime parut soudain changer, devenir plus forte, écrasante. Elle se mêlait à celle de l'épée !

Les deux frères virent Sephiroth bondir vers eux. Ils hurlèrent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« NON ! » hurla Kylie.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement. Sa chaise se renversa. Tous ses camarades de classe se tournèrent vers elle.

Kylie cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'elle venait de s'endormir en classe, et de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar. Le professeur, occupé à écrire au tableau, se retourna.

« Vous niez quelque chose, mademoiselle Samson ? »

Kylie inspira profondément, puis se rassit.

« Heu, non, enfin… Rien, je suis désolée, monsieur. »

Le professeur lui lança un regard sévère, puis se remit à décrire le système des statistiques au tableau.

Assis à la table juste à gauche, Kadaj se pencha.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » murmura le jeune homme.

Kylie fit « oui » de la tête, mais elle n'insista pas pour continuer. Elle en parlerait à la récréation. La jeune fille passa la main dans ses cheveux et sentit le peigne séraphin, le contact rassurant du bois doux et tiède, comme s'il était animé par une petite flamme bienveillante.

La cloche sonna. Kylie se souvint alors que c'était la fin du cours. Pas de récréation, il fallait rentrer directement à la maison.

La jeune fille courut à son casier ranger ses affaires, puis elle sortit. Kadaj et Sylvain l'attendaient, assis sur les marches du perron.

« Alors ? Tu as fait quel rêve ? » demanda Sylvain.

Kylie secoua la tête. Franchement, qui aurait pu croire qu'eux, de simples collégiens, luttaient dans un autre monde pour sauver l'univers ?

« Je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails, mais j'ai vu Loz et Yazoo dans la grotte Gi. Et Sephiroth… a essayé de s'emparer de Murasama. »

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

« Mais c'était qu'un rêve, non ? » dit Kadaj.

Kylie fit la moue. Oui, évidemment, c'était un rêve, mais… Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la grotte des Gi, elle n'était plus la même. Quelque chose la liait à cet endroit, aux fantômes qui y reposaient.

Soudain, des cris les sortirent tous de leurs songes. Sora et Tommy sortaient de l'école primaire et courraient vers eux en criant de joie, leurs cartables bringuebalant sur leurs dos.

« On devrait se changer les idées, sérieusement ! » dit Sylvain.

Kylie et Kadaj acquiescèrent, souriant aux enfants qui leur sautèrent dessus avec la ferme intention de les tuer à coups de câlins.

Une fois rentrés, il y eut pas mal de complications. D'abord, les tenus de soirée. Kadaj avait refusé de porter un smoking. Il avait accepté le pantalon en tissu noir, les chaussures brillantes et la chemise blanche. Mais rien de plus ! Et surtout pas la cravate.

Sylvain avait fait pareil. Mais sa chemise à lui était vert forêt, et ses chaussures tiraient sur le marron.

Puis il avait fallu convaincre les enfants de rester à la maison pour dormir. Sora n'avait pas cessé de faire des pirouettes et hurler qu'elle voulait venir. Elle avait même craché du feu et enflammé des bouquets de fleurs dans la boutique. Kadaj avait dû activer une matéria eau. Une chance, Sora avait frappé le soir, la boutique était donc fermée, les stores tirées. Personne n'avait vu le jeune homme faire de la magie. Tommy avait hurlé, il s'était battu avec Kylie et Sylvain.

Et enfin, les enfants avaient cédé devant les réprimandes d'Isabelle et Lucrécia. Ils dînèrent donc dans la cuisine avec leur grand-père, puis enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se mirent au lit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les enfants enfouirent la tête dans leurs draps, l'air boudeur.

« Tommy ? » dit Isabelle.

Le petit garçon finit par sortir la tête des draps et fut pris d'admiration en voyant sa mère. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux dorés en un chignon. Elle portait une magnifique robe de soirée verte, qui découvraient les bras et les épaules. Elle portait un magnifique collier orné de bijoux en forme de fleurs, et de longs gants de soie blancs recouvraient ses bras.

« Bonne soirée, maman », dit le petit garçon, triste malgré tout.

Souriante, Isabelle lui fit un câlin. Kylie entra dans la chambre. Le petit garçon s'était juré de grimacer de dégoût pour l'embêter, avant qu'elle parte. Mais Kylie avait une tenue très séduisante.

Elle portait une robe de soirée bleu ciel s'arrêtant aux genoux, avec des chaussures à talon. Le maquillage et ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval haute la rendaient vraiment belle.

Lucrécia s'approcha de Sora. En voyant la tenue de son amie, la petite Wutaïenne fut prise d'admiration, elle aussi. La jeune femme portait une robe de soirée longue, noire avec des reflets bleutés. Ses cheveux étaient détachés pour une fois. Elle portait un collier de perles blanches et des boucles d'oreille en argent finement ciselées.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, Lucrécia onee-chan », dit la petite-fille sur un ton plaintif.

Souriant, Lucrécia embrassa tendrement la petite fille, puis la borda. Une fois les enfants couchés, elles sortirent rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient en bas, dans le jardin.

Grand-père restait pour les veiller. Heureux, tous partirent vers leur destination : les quais de la Seine. Le restaurant où ils avaient réservé se trouvait sur un des bateaux. Ils pourraient donc manger tout en naviguant le long du fleuve.

Kadaj n'avait jamais été à une soirée, Sylvain non plus. Ils étaient tous deux gênés. Ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter des monstres, mais des dames en robes à dentelle et des hommes en tenue de pingouin lors d'un cocktail, c'était autre chose !

Mais finalement, ça se passa bien. Ils s'assirent tous à une table près du bastingage, et purent naviguer le long du fleuve en mangeant. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, comme des gens ordinaires fêtant une soirée à Paris.

Kylie oublia même son cauchemar et les autres, tous leurs soucis.

Hélas, tous ignoraient que la situation allait bientôt empirer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora et Tommy dormaient paisiblement, chacun dans leur lit de la chambre d'enfants. Le grand-père était dans la cuisine, occupé à lire son journal en fumant une pipe.

Dehors, le vent soufflait. Les branches d'un arbre cognaient parfois contre la fenêtre du salon. Rien ne signalait un bruit suspect.

Mais soudain… il y eut quelque chose. Un bruit différent des autres. Un grincement. Tommy et Sora ouvrirent les yeux.

Cela venait de la fenêtre. Un petit grincement, comme si quelqu'un actionnait la poignée dehors. Lentement mais sûrement, le grincement durait, signe que la personne le faisait aussi doucement que possible.

« Tommy… » murmura Sora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Des gens s'étaient levés de leurs tables et s'étaient mis à danser. Isabelle se mit en tête d'apprendre la valse à Kylie et Kadaj.

Elle obligea les jeunes gens à se lever. Ceux-ci protestèrent mais finirent par obtempérer, car leurs voisins de tables autour d'eux s'étaient mis de la partie.

Lucrécia regarda les adolescents apprendre maladroitement les premiers pas. Elle se leva et, tout en tenant sa coupe de champagne, elle se dirigea vers le bastingage. Elle contempla le mouvement des vagues contre la coque. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut les deux tours de la fameuse cathédrale Notre-Dame, dont Kylie lui avait parlée.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit mal. Une douleur au ventre. Peut-être avait-elle trop mangé ? Puis, elle réalisa que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture.

Cette douleur, elle ne l'avait pas eue depuis trente ans. Cette sensation qu'un être vivant se battait dans son ventre, essayant de lui enlever quelque chose…

Soudain, Lucrécia gémit. Des images lui apparurent en flash dans son esprit. Sephiroth au milieu des flammes, la statue de Jenova dans le réacteur, la matéria blanche tombant dans l'eau, le météore s'écrasant sur Gaïa…

La coupe de champagne de Lucrécia tomba en miettes sur le sol. Kylie et Kadaj cessèrent leur danse, Sylvain et Isabelle se tournèrent eux aussi vers la jeune femme et coururent près d'elle.

« Ça va ? » dit Isabelle, inquiète.

Lucrécia cligna des yeux. La douleur venait de s'arrêter, tout à coup.

« Oui… » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La lampe de nuit au centre de la chambre se mit à clignoter. Un coup il faisait noir, puis la lumière revenait, puis elle s'éclipsait, comme si elle luttait contre des ténèbres désirant s'introduire dans la chambre.

Terrifiés, Sora et Tommy relevèrent les couvertures jusque sur leurs têtes. Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand. Un vent froid et puissant balaya la chambre, soulevant les draps. Sora et Tommy hurlèrent de terreur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était déjà minuit passé lorsque Kylie et tous les autres arrivèrent devant la boutique de fleurs. Lucrécia marchait au bras de Kadaj. Elle était encore pâle, mais elle n'avait plus mal du tout. Elle était juste fatiguée.

Tous ensemble, les amis montèrent l'escalier. Sylvain fut le premier à lever la tête et découvrir quelque chose d'anormal : la porte d'entrée était ouverte et à moitié détruite, comme si quelqu'un avait passé des coups de couteau dessus.

Tout le monde fit silence, choqué. Puis Kadaj lâcha le bras de la jeune femme, Sylvain prenant le relais.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » murmura Kylie, inquiète.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur dans le couloir, mais la lumière ne fonctionnait plus.

« Grand-père ? » dit Isabelle.

Sylvain ferma la porte et activa une matéria feu, pour éclairer le couloir. Ce que tous virent les horrifia : la maison était dévastée !

Les meubles étaient renversés, les tapis massacrés, les coussins éventrés, leurs plumes recouvraient le sol. Les miroirs et les fenêtres étaient brisés, les miettes s'étalaient sur le parquet. Les tableaux de peinture étaient éventrés, les murs couverts de fissures comme la porte d'entrée.

« Mon dieu ! Les enfants… » murmura Lucrécia.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas sadique, j'enchaîne illico avec le chapitre suivant. Donc, pas de bande-annonce, voilà la suite… _


	21. Épilogue

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Épilogue**

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Kylie, sa mère Isabelle, son père Charles, son grand-père, son petit-frère Tommy, ainsi que Max, Sora et Sylvain sont de mon imagination. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : C'est la fin de la fanfic. Vous allez comprendre, lisez, puis voyez ce que j'écris après, vous comprendrez. _

_À plus, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Inquiets, tous se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

« Tommy ? Sora ? » dit Sylvain.

« Sora ? Petit-frère, réponds-moi ! » dit Kylie.

Ils avaient atteint le sommet de l'escalier quand ils virent le grand-père allongé au sol. Il avait une blessure sanglante à l'épaule.

Cette fois, tout le monde prit vraiment peur et courut dans la chambre d'enfants. Sylvain resta pour commencer à utiliser sa magie guérisseuse sur le vieil homme.

Quand les autre entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent qu'elle était intacte, personne ne semblait s'être déchaîné dessus.

Mais lorsque Isabelle et Lucrécia soulevèrent les draps des lits… ils étaient vides.

Tout le monde se regarda.

« Mon dieu, je vous en prie, non, non ! » gémit Lucrécia.

Soudain, il y eut un drôle de bruit. Comme… des coups dans le mur. Tout le monde se regarda, puis courut jusqu'au placard secret dans le couloir.

Isabelle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle n'avait pas la clé. Déjà énervé, affolé par tout ce qui venait de passer, Kadaj la poussa et donna un violent coup dans la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant tomber sur le sol… Sora et Tommy !

D'abord, tout le monde poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Isabelle se jeta sur les enfants et les serra dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Kylie et Kadaj se laissèrent tomber contre le mur, soulagés.

Le mystérieux vandale n'avait pas réussi à enlever les enfants.

Soudain, il y eut une sonnerie, puis… les arroseurs automatiques du placard s'activèrent, arrosant tout le monde. Chacun regarda les autres en silence, puis… éclata de rire. Franchement, quelles émotions !

Une fois la peur et le chagrin passés, tout le monde descendit dans la cuisine. Le grand-père avait repris conscience et s'assit avec Sylvain et les autres.

Sora prit la parole, pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé :

« On dormait dans nos lits, quand il y a eu un drôle de bruit à la fenêtre. Tommy onii-chan et moi nous sommes cachés sous les couvertures, puis quelqu'un est entré pour nous enlever. Quand les draps se sont soulevés de force, on… on l'a vu. »

Elle ne dit plus rien, les mains tremblant de peur. Tandis que Lucrécia la prenait sur ses genoux pour la câliner, Tommy reprit :

« Sephiroth. Il était venu nous enlever. Mais Sora avait eu peur, et cela a activé la magie de ses chouchous, elle a utilisé ses anneaux du vent. Elle s'est envolée et m'a emmené dans ses bras très vite jusqu'au placard où on s'est caché. Mais… c'était horrible. Il était plus comme avant. »

« Comment ça ? » dit Kylie.

« Il avait une épée… horrible ! » gémit Sora, la tête enfouie dans la nuque de Lucrécia.

« Mais quand on s'est retrouvé dans le placard avec Masamune, l'épée s'est mise à briller, et elle a repoussé Sephiroth et son arme. »

Kylie et Kadaj se regardèrent. Alors ça y est, il l'avait. Murasama…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une décision fut prise pour la nuit : tout le monde dormirait dans une seule et même chambre. Isabelle et Lucrécia dormaient dans le grand lit familial, avec les enfants au milieu d'elles.

Kylie, Kadaj, Sylvain et grand-père dormaient sur des matelas au sol.

« Kylie ? Tu dors ? » murmura Kadaj.

« Non », dit la jeune fille.

« Il a Murasama, maintenant. »

« Oui… Mais comment a-t-il pu venir jusqu'ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« On a toujours Masamune, elle était dans le placard avec les enfants, et elle les a protégés. Et nous avons tous les artefacts. Maintenant… Je ne sais pas, tout ça me dépasse, j'avoue. »

Kylie hocha la tête. Elle aussi se sentait perdue. Ils avaient failli perdre les enfants et grand-père.

_Je vous en prie, que quelqu'un nous aide ! _supplia la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, exténuée. Une douce lumière se forma derrière ses yeux. Kylie eut une sensation étrangement familière.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit… un champ de fleurs ! Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant les ruines romaines. Édéa était assise sur les marches de l'escalier, l'air inquiète.

En voyant Kylie lui sourire, elle parut soulagée.

« Ah, tu es là ! Est-ce que les enfants et ton grand-père vont bien ? »

« Oui, Édéa, mais on a frôlé la catastrophe. »

« Il y a pire, maintenant », soupira Édéa.

« Quoi ? »

« Kylie… Sephiroth va venir dans notre monde. »

« Pardon ? ! »

« Je connais l'histoire de Murasama, je sais tout, j'ai vu l'esprit de Seto et la jeune femme Aéris, ils m'ont parlé dans mes rêves. Kylie… Sephiroth et Jenova vont venir ici, l'esprit d'Ultimécia les a invités dans notre monde, ils souhaitent s'allier pour détruire pas seulement une planète ; mais tout l'univers, ils veulent le maximum de pouvoirs possible pour être sûrs de tout détruire ! »

Kylie fit silence, ayant besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ces données.

« Dans votre… DANS VOTRE MONDE ? ! ? Oh, mais je… heu… Minute, attendez… Mais comment faire ? Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour venir chez vous, dites ? »

Édéa fit la moue.

« J'ai bien une amie, Ellone, qui a un pouvoir de ce genre, mais… Kylie, c'est dangereux ! Tu es une sorcière, tu sais ça ? Même si tu viens avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, toi et tes amis passerez pour des gens suspects aux yeux des Seeds. »

« Mais vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre Sephiroth seuls, Murasama est une arme horrible, je l'ai vue de mes yeux, j'ai senti son pouvoir ! »

Édéa hocha la tête.

« Oui… Tu as raison. Toute aide est la bienvenue face à l'ombre qui se profile à l'horizon… Très bien, alors voilà ce que vous allez faire. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur la joue de Kylie. Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, elle vit que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle eut un sourire attendri.

Tommy dormait contre Isabelle, Sora dormait dans les bras de Lucrécia comme une mère avec sa petite-fille. Sylvain… serrait Kadaj comme une peluche ? ! ?

Avec un mal fou pour se retenir de rire, Kylie s'approcha de Sylvain et le secoua. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et, réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il bondit en arrière en hurlant et se frotta le corps, l'air écœuré.

Une fois tout le monde réveillé, ils descendirent à la cuisine et virent qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée par le carnage.

Isabelle décida d'aller dans un café au coin de la rue, ils prendraient leur petit-déjeuner là-bas avant d'envisager de quelconques travaux.

Une fois que tout le monde eut commandé un petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent à manger. Le silence régnait, tout le monde était encore un petit secoué pour hier soir, mais le plus gros de la peur était passé.

Finalement, Kylie se décida. Elle prit une bonne inspiration, puis raconta son rêve à tout le monde. Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle vit son grand-père et sa mère se lancer des regards.

Une fois le récit fini, il y eut un silence… Puis Sora se mit à sautiller de joie, heureuse à l'idée d'aller explorer un autre monde. Kadaj et Sylvain se mirent à parler en même temps, le grand-père se mit de la partie. Isabelle et Lucrécia essayèrent de les calmer.

« SILENCE ! » hurla Kylie.

L'effet fut immédiat. Tous les clients et les serveurs du bar se turent et la regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Heu… désolée, dit Kylie. Je disais pas ça à tout le monde. »

Les gens se calmèrent, soulagés. Puis Kylie se pencha vers ses amis.

« C'est de la folie, on connaît rien de cet autre monde ! » dit Kadaj.

« Ouais, et toi, tu es une sorcière ! Si les Seeds pullulent là-bas, tu risques de mourir. Et si Sephiroth y fait des siennes, Kadaj se fera coincer aussi, puisqu'il lui ressemble… physiquement, je veux dire ! » se rattrapa Sylvain.

« Je sais… mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est de là que je viens, après tout, dit Kylie. Je fais aussi partie de ce monde. Et nous n'avons pas réussi à empêcher Sephiroth d'avoir Murasama. Il faut l'arrêter. »

Kadaj se massa les tempes.

« Alors on a une nouvelle ennemie, si j'ai bien compris : Ultimécia. Bon dieu, il manquait plus que ça ! »

« Je suis désolée », dit Kylie. « Maman ? Grand-père ? »

Ses parents haussèrent les épaules.

« Promettez-nous juste de revenir en vie », dit Isabelle.

« Oui. J'ai déjà perdu ma femme là-bas. Je ne veux pas perdre tous mes petits-enfants », dit le grand-père en lançant un regard à chacun.

Kylie et les autres rougirent d'émotion.

« C'est promis, on reviendra. Et triomphants, ce coup-là », dit Kadaj.

« Alors… ON Y VA, YOUPIIIIIII ! » dit Sora en sautant sur sa chaise, toute contente.

Plus tard, toute la famille quitta le bar après avoir payé l'addition, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de fleurs.

Kylie, Kadaj, Lucrécia, Sora et Sylvain firent leurs bagages, qui ne constituaient que leurs armes et leurs matérias. Kadaj remit sa combinaison de cuir noir, Sylvain ses vêtements sombres. Kylie et Lucrécia abandonnèrent leurs robes de soirée pour leurs traditionnels vêtements qu'elles portaient depuis leur premier voyage sur Gaïa.

Une fois prêts, tous se mirent en cercle au centre de la cuisine. Isabelle, Tommy et grand-père se tenaient un peu en retrait.

Enfin, Kylie sentit quelque chose. Ellone, depuis l'autre monde, activait son pouvoir. Le groupe d'aventuriers vit l'espace autour d'eux se distordre, comme s'il devenait mou, tel de la pâte à modeler.

Puis ils tombèrent dans le vide, dans un immense ciel pourpre rempli de nuages noirs. Ils virent bientôt l'océan devant eux, ils tombèrent dedans et s'attendirent à ne plus pouvoir respirer, mais si !

Ils continuaient de descendre, comme si une force implacable les entraînait.

Ils traversèrent le sol et tombèrent dans un grand vide lumineux. Des oiseaux apparurent autour d'eux, par milliers.

Ils continuaient de tomber. Lentement, les oiseaux devinrent des flèches de lumière, qui formèrent une grande colonne de lumière, puis ils continuèrent de tomber, tomber, tomber…

Étourdis, ils fermèrent les yeux et perdirent connaissance. Ils sentirent à peine leur chute diminuer de vitesse. Ils tombèrent si doucement au sol qu'ils ne remarquèrent rien et s'endormirent.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de cette première fic. Désolée, j'aurais jamais prévu que j'imaginerais une fin comme ça. Franchement, l'imagination n'a pas de limite. _

_Alors, si vous voulez connaître la suite, sachez que la prochaine fic sera dans la section : Games / Final Fantasy VIII en français, évidemment. _

_Ce sera donc un crossover de Final Fantasy VII et VIII. _

_Et s'il y en a qui connaissent pas l'histoire et le jeu du FF VIII, je veillerai à tout bien décrire et tout expliquer dans la suite de l'histoire, pour que personne ne se perde ni ne soit abruti par l'incompréhension, d'accord ? Promis, je ferai très attention ! _

_J'espère que cette histoire convient toujours à tout le monde. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue, c'est très important. S'il y a la moindre opinion négative, je tiens à le savoir, car je suis très inquiète quant au fait de continuer d'écrire l'histoire ou non. _

_Si jamais tout le monde est d'accord, sachez que la prochaine fic s'intitulera : _**La descendante d'Hyne**_. _

_Mais je vous l'ai dit, ça dépendra des reviews que vous m'enverrez. _

_Ah, et voici la bande-annonce pour vous mettre en appétit : _

_Kylie ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre, et pourtant une étrange lueur semble régner dans l'espace. _

**Sylvain : **« Wouah ! J'ai reçu le mail de l'auteur. Le premier tome est fini ! Maintenant, ce sont nos lecteurs qui décident s'ils veulent nous revoir ou non. »

_Des gens regardent la jeune fille et ses amis avec curiosité. _

**Kadaj : **« Vu ton caractère, je doute qu'ils votent en ta faveur. »

_Sora se lève et sourit, un grand sourire tendre et affectueux qui fait fondre les visages méfiants des autres, en particulier celui d'une femme aux cheveux gris, bandeau sur l'œil, vêtue de bleu et de noir. _

**Sylvain : **« T'insinues quoi, là ? »

_La mer s'agite, le ciel devient sombre. Sephiroth contemple l'horizon, ses longs cheveux gris flottant dans le vent. Murasama luit dans sa main. _

**Sora : **« Oh, s'il vous plaît, des reviews, des reviews ! »

_Kadaj regarde Masamune avec l'air songeur. Qui pourra manier l'épée ? _

**Lucrécia : **« Tu ne demandes plus de gils ni d'euros, Sora ? »

_Lucrécia discute avec Édéa et baisse la tête, l'air triste. _

**Sora : **« Si, justement ! Si on nous engage pour la suite, je continuerai de gagner de l'argent. »

_Linoa pose la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la réconforte. _

**Kylie : **« Et j'aurai peut-être plus de pouvoirs, si je peux aller voir d'autres sorcières dans mon propre monde ! »

_Sora se bagarre dans une cafétéria pour un bretzel avec un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux hérissés. _

**Sephiroth : **« Pas question ! J'aurai tous les pouvoirs, je ne laisserai personne me supplanter ! »

_Des tas de jeunes en uniforme d'étudiants les regardent et rient. Sora se tourne vers eux et tend la main en demandant des gils. _

**Sylvain : **« Et on dit que c'est moi le plus méchant dans le groupe, je vous jure ! Pitié, chers lecteurs, le futur de la saga est dans vos mains ! Nous attendons vos votes avec impatience. »

_Loz et Yazoo discutent dans les ruines romaines, face au champ de fleurs. Ils semblent inquiets, eux aussi. _

**Sora : **« Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! »

FIN de la première partie


End file.
